


Сильнее смерти, больше жизни, дольше времени

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Love, Male Slash, Past Tense, Philosophy, Present Tense, Psychology, Relationship(s), Slash, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Это приправленная мистикой ФАНТАЗИЯ на тему России девятнадцатого века и любви двух сильных характером, неглупых мужчин, которые хотели быть вместе вопреки всему, что их разделяло. Это НЕ исторический роман. Здесь много анахронизмов и выдуманных мест. Никого из героев этого произведения никогда не существовало в реальности, но вместе с тем они живут, жили и будут жить среди нас, они — частица нас, и хорошая, и дурная, потому что любовь была, есть и будет тем, что сильнее смерти, больше жизни, дольше времени.





	1. — 1 — (основной файл)

— Нет, жить в девятнадцатом веке я не хотел бы, — мягко улыбнулся темноволосый, среднерослый, смугловатый мужчина тридцати лет, крепкого сложения, с желтовато-зелёно-карими, немного раскосыми глазами, приятными, но ничем не примечательными чертами лица, одетый в серые джинсы и мягкую ангорскую водолазку на тон светлее. Он обвёл взглядом коллег по книжному клубу, которые собрались за многоместным столом в чикагском кафе семейного типа. — Девятнадцатый век — это отвратительные социальные порядки, недалеко ушедшие от средневековой дикости и сословности, зачаточное состояние науки и техники, примитивная медицина. Даже одежда по сравнению с современной неудобна и уродлива. — Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой и сказал: — Единственное, что мне по нраву в девятнадцатом веке, это его язык — и английский, и русский, и французский, и немецкий. В те годы в языке было больше изящества, выразительности и глубины. Если хотите, то больше души и сердца.  
— Насчёт эмоциональной выразительности я поспорю с вами, Вадим, — ответила чернокожая красотка лет тридцати в красном деловом костюме. — Вторая половина двадцатого века дала много нового и хорошего именно в эмоциональности литературы. Но с тем, что английский и испанский девятнадцатого века более элегантен и красив, чем века двадцать первого, соглашусь. О других языках, увы, судить не могу.  
— С немецким и французским то же самое, Джилли, — сказала блондинка скандинавского типа, одетая в длинную юбку и широкий пуловер. — Я соглашусь с элегантностью языков девятнадцатого века, но что касается эмоций, то они по-настоящему появились в литературе только после шестидесятых двадцатого века. До этого всё было достаточно сдержанным и закрытым.  
— Вадим, — сказал полнотелый лысоватый пожилой белый мужчина в костюме, — вы так увлечены литературой именно девятнадцатого века, что трудно поверить, будто вам нравится в нём только язык.  
— Не только, Генри, но в основном, — ответил Вадим. — Китайская мудрость гласит, что любовь к изображениям драконов не означает любви к самим драконам. Я действительно учил английский по романам Диккенса, Остин и сестёр Бронте, а потому даже через три года жизни в США в моих разговорах много старомодных британских оборотов. Но очарованность книгами не повлияла на восприятие действительности. Жизнь в девятнадцатом веке не имеет ничего, способного привлечь к себе.  
— Совсем ничего? — не поверил Генри. — А почему тогда вы предпочитаете читать книги девятнадцатого века?  
— По чести сказать, и сам не знаю. Жизнь в большом городе полна стрессов, а эти книги приносят спокойствие и уют своего времени. Точнее, тот вариант спокойствия и уюта, о котором грезили авторы этих книг. Вторая прелесть книг девятнадцатого века — язык. Ну а третья — наличие у мужчин права на нежные чувства и слёзы. Почему-то эпические герои всех народов, творившие великие подвиги, в мужестве коих никто не сомневается, могут открыто плакать, переживая разнообразные горести, и их не упрекают в слабости. Наоборот, для всех и каждого естественно то, что сначала надо выплакать боль, страх и обиду, и лишь после этого возможно полноценно собраться с силами и творить судьбу на собственный вкус, не оставив в душе никаких червоточин, способных этому помешать. А в двадцатом веке плачущий мужчина вдруг стал объектом презрения.  
— Вот тут тоже соглашусь! — сказала Джилли. — У мужчин долго отнимали право на эмоции. И не только в двадцатом веке, это началось в последние лет десять девятнадцатого. К счастью, сейчас это ограничение исчезает.  
— Но медленно, — ответил Вадим. — А ещё в позапрошлом веке считалось естественным и обыденным проявлять нежность и теплоту по отношению к друзьям. Мужская дружба не была такой сдержанной и холодноватой как сейчас.  
— Ну сейчас это тоже меняется, — возразила Джилли. — Даже появился и набрал популярность такой жанр книг и фильмов как «броманс». Я не представляю, чтобы произведения о нежной и тёплой мужской дружбе были бы востребованы в двадцатом веке. Формирование броманса началось с нулевых годов века двадцать первого. Даже Ремарк с его хорошо прописанной мужской дружбой холоднее и сдержаннее, чем дружба в прозе Гёте.  
— Вот потому время нынешнее и приятственнее девятнадцатого и двадцатого века, — сказал Вадим.  
— Бог мой, Вадим, только вы можете произносить старомодные слова так, чтобы они не звучали издёвкой, — восхитилась Джилли. — У вас они звучат естественно и легко, как дыхание. И даже придают вам шарм.  
Вадим улыбнулся с лёгким смущением, а блондинка сказала:  
— Давайте темой следующей встречи сделаем броманс?  
— Отличная идея, Келли, — тут же откликнулся Генри. — «Мушкетёры» мои! Вспомню детство.  
— А почему не «Том Сойер»? — удивилась Келли.  
— Его я читал на выходных с внуками. Они приезжали меня навестить. А «Три мушкетёра» — именно воспоминание детства.  
— Тогда «Тома Сойера» я возьму себе, — сказала Келли. — Тоже вспомню детство.  
— А я освежу свой немецкий, — решил Вадим. — Беру Георга Эберса. Все его произведения переведены на английский, так что те из присутствующих, кто подзабыл немецкий, могут их прочесть.  
— Вудхауз мой! — воскликнула Джилли.  
— Вы только перечитываете, а не читаете? — фыркнул брюнет лет тридцати пяти, одетый в джинсы, рубашку и тонкую кожаную куртку.  
— Тедди, я хочу немного воспоминаний, — ответила Келли. — А тебе никто не запрещает читать новинки.  
— Марк Леви, конечно, не ново, — сказал Тедди, — но я до него пока не добрался. Поэтому на следующую встречу возьму «Каждый хочет любить».  
У Вадима пискнул телефон, возвещая о срочном сообщении. Он прочитал и поднялся со стула.  
— Прошу прощения, дамы и господа, но мне как раз надо подтвердить делом мужскую дружбу. На курсах испанского грядёт контрольная работа, и друг взывает о помощи в подготовке к оной. Разрешите откланяться.  
Вадим слегка поклонился и вышел из зала. Джилли улыбнулась:  
— Мне иногда кажется, что он попал в наш мир из девятнадцатого века. Вежливых людей много, но только к Вадиму применимо слово «учтивость».  
— Это верно, — согласился Генри. — Его место в Зимнем дворце.  
— В Зимний дворец его не пустили бы, — сказал Тедди. — Поверьте бакалавру славистики — царский двор и Санкт-Петербург были разными мирами. В повседневной жизни России девятнадцатого века, особенно после 1861 года, всё больше влияния набирали разночинцы — это хорошо образованные мещане, купцы, мелкие буржуа, малознатное дворянство и даже забогатевшие крестьяне, которые получили возможность переходить из крестьянского сословия в мещанское и купеческое. Эти люди основывали свою жизнь на профессионализме и бизнес-таланте, не обращая внимание на родословие, религию и национальность друг друга. А двор жил средневековыми представлениями о мире. В обычной России титулованный дворянин с родословной от сотворения мира был счастлив, если удавалось женить старшего сына на купеческой дочке ради её богатого приданого, и плевать было, что отец новоявленной снохи — его же недавний крепостной. А младшего сына этот представитель высшей знати отправлял вместо классической гимназии, обычной для дворян, в реальное училище, где полно простолюдинов, но зато много внимания уделяется физике, химии и математике, что после позволяло поступить в технический институт. В те времена университеты давали небольшой набор специальностей, и когда возникла нужда в специалистах новых профессий, то оказалось быстрее создавать всякие институты — Горный, Инженеров путей сообщения, Технологический и прочие — чем расширять университеты. Они тоже расширились, но позже. Так что множество толковых простолюдинов могли достичь карьерных высот, сравняться с высшей городской знатью, которая успела уяснить, что наступили времена, когда влияние определяет не длина родословной, а размер кошелька и научно-технические достижения. Поэтому простолюдинов принимали в лучших городских салонах. Но только не при дворе! Там они по-прежнему были недочеловеками. И при дворе зародилась идея указа, который запретил в 1887 году допуск простолюдинов к среднему и высшему образованию. Этот указ вызвал бурное возмущение не только у разночинцев, но и у обычной, не придворной, хотя и высокородной знати. Обычные аристократы в большинстве своём понимали, как пагубно это повлияет на экономику и насколько сильно спровоцирует социальные конфликты. Но двор возмущение проигнорировал, за что через тридцать лет и поплатился, когда социальный кризис достиг своего пика. Впрочем, средневековое мировосприятие было у большинства дворов как Европы, так и Азии. Хотя и не всех. Революция Мэйдзи, например, инициирована императорским двором.  
— А я читала русский роман, в котором разночинец, отец которого был простым горожанином, служил при дворе, — упиралась Джилли.  
— В качестве кого?  
— Инженера по водопроводному снабжению, — сказала Джилли и посмотрела настороженно, почуяв подвох.  
— «Служить при дворе» — понятие весьма многозначное, — ответил Тедди. — Дворник и прачка тоже служили при дворе и относились к низшим придворным. Но по факту были обслугой, а не собственно придворными. Хотя в чём-то вы правы — Вадим мог служить при дворе. С его-то талантом чинить почти всё, что не распалось на атомы, он будет востребован всегда и везде.  
— К его характеру больше подходит какой-нибудь принц, — сказала Келли. — У любого короля родни было как на бродячей собаке блох. Список принцев и принцесс крови каждой королевской династии был длиной в милю, но в истории о них нет практически никаких упоминаний. Значит они жили как обычные богатые люди, ничем особенным не выделяясь. У них были свои дворцы, в которых принцы обустраивали быт и отношения с людьми по своим правилам, а собственно со двором имели дело только на церемониях и балах. Но зато принцы крови хорошо платили своим помощникам и могли дать какие-то мелкие социальные привилегии. К тому же среди принцев крови были такие, кто не отравлен высокомерием и спесью, которые сами любили что-то мастерить, читать о новинках техники и вкладывали деньги в разные научные новинки.  
— «Хорошо платили» — сомнительно, — задумчиво ответил Тедди. — Успешный заводчик был богаче принца, а ценность специалистов понимал лучше. «Мастерить и вкладывать деньги в технический прогресс» — да, возможно, но для двух-трёх человек из всей королевской фамилии. «Без спеси и высокомерия» — то же самое. «Мелкие социальные привилегии» — возможно, хотя и не уверен, что они были значимым в сфере реальной жизни, а не личного престижа. Налоговая льгота, которая увеличивает банковский счёт, и статус почётного гражданина города, которым можно только перед соседями похвастаться, не одно и то же.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Генри. — У Дюма придворные называли многие монаршие милости «раздачей святой воды» — престижно и льстит самолюбию, но реальной пользы нет. А Дюма, хотя и фантазировал безбожно, много читал писем людей, живших в эпоху, о которой было его сочинение.  
— Зато при открытии собственного бизнеса ссылка на службу при дворе была хорошей рекламой, особенно в провинции, — заметила Джилли. — Так что в девятнадцатом веке простолюдину был интерес побыть придворным, пусть и обслугой. А работа у принца крови делала человека придворным. К тому же пребывание при дворе на всех накладывает свой отпечаток. Особое изящество манер и всё такое.  
— Только если это двор из французских любовных романов, которые запрещалось читать пансионеркам, — фыркнул Тедди. — В жизни всё было не столь радужно. Зачастую мелкий дворянчик из глухой провинции мог посрамить образованностью и учтивостью манер высшую знать, включая короля.  
— О, это верно, — поддержал Генри. — Это можно увидеть в письмах известных людей того времени.  
— И великие князья — так называли российских принцев крови — не исключение, — сказал Тедди. Он глянул на часы. — Встреча заканчивается, леди и джентльмены, и мне, как президенту клуба, надо арендовать этот стол на следующий вторник, а то нас опередят кактусолюбы. Так что всем пока, я пошёл договариваться с менеджером.  
— Пока, — попрощались Келли, Генри, Джилли и ещё пять человек, просидевших последнюю часть встречи молча.

 

* * *

— И дёрнул меня чёрт поехать в Америку, — вздыхал на японском Йошито, светлокожий парень двадцати семи лет, с изящными чертами лица, высокий, с сухощавостью того типа, которую в России называют двужильной. Йошито и Вадим сидели в гостиной йошитовой квартиры, а перед ними на журнальном столике лежали учебники и длинный список тестовых вопросов.  
— Остался бы в Японии, — продолжал вздыхать Йошито, — хватило бы и одного английского. Да и то не факт, большинство прекрасно обходится и без него. Вадим, как в твою голову помещается восемь языков?!  
— Семь с половиной, — уточнил по-японски Вадим. — Испанский в процессе изучения. Мы в одной группе на курсах, если ты не забыл.  
— И всё равно... Мне английский еле влез. А ты даже по-японски говоришь! У большинства иностранцев с освоением нашего языка огромные трудности. Но ты говоришь легко и бегло.  
— Очень старомодно говорю. Как престарелый священник из глухой деревни, который меня и учил японскому. Я ведь говорил, что в нашем посёлке было немало потомков японцев, которые остались в Советском Союзе после Второй мировой войны. У некоторых из потомков были живы прабабушки и прадедушки. Одна такая пара старичков научила меня японскому, потому что я хотел после школы ехать в большой город, а на Дальнем Востоке без японского хорошей работы не найти, он даже востребованнее, чем английский. Но в крохотном и удалённом от города посёлке интернет — удовольствие очень дорогое, а мои родители были бедны. Поэтому, когда я приехал в Хабаровск, обнаружилось, что мой японский присущ началу прошлого века, а не нынешнего.  
— Вадим, это делает тебя ещё милее, — улыбнулся Йошито. — Девчонки просто умрут, когда тебя услышат.  
— Сочувствую им, но ничем помочь не могу.  
Йошито накрыл кисть Вадима своей.  
— Мужчины тем более будут околдованы.  
Вадим убрал руку.  
— Давай вернёмся к тесту.  
Йошито отодвинул список тестовых вопросов в сторону.  
— Я совсем тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Ты очень нравишься мне как друг, и я не хочу портить дружбу сексом.  
— Почему портить? — не понял Йошито. — Это украсит дружбу.  
— Не в моём случае. Я пригоден или для одноразового секса без обязательств в ночном клубе, или для серьёзной связи. Но дружеские перепихоны, при всех их несомненных преимуществах, не для меня.  
Йошито внимательно рассматривал свои пальцы и говорил медленно, осторожно:  
— Так бывает вскоре после крушения романа, на который возлагалось много надежд.  
— Давай займёмся испанским. У тебя много ошибок в спряжении отклоняющихся глаголов.  
Йошито кивнул.  
Около часа они занимались, а когда Вадим стал собираться домой, Йошито сказал:  
— После этой контрольной я, наверное, оставлю курсы.  
— Почему? — удивился Вадим.  
— Не остаётся на них времени. Я перехожу на другую работу, а там постоянные сверхурочные. Это выгодно по деньгам из-за хороших доплат, и в резюме пойдут очень полезные записи, но работа займёт всю мою жизнь. Я даже в спорт-клуб ходить не смогу.  
— Ты бросишь кэндо?! — поразился Вадим. — Но ты же говорил, что не пропустил ни одной тренировки с тех пор, как в семь лет впервые вошёл в зал для занятий!  
— Должность, которую я получаю, бывает один раз в жизни.  
— И что за должность?  
— Старший инженер на интернет-канале.  
Вадим присвистнул:  
— Это как же ты сподобился такое найти?  
— Открывается новый интернет-канал. И это очень хороший канал — эксклюзивные и общие новости, свои сериалы, собственные шоу в прямой трансляции и прочие штуки, которые есть на обычном ти-ви, которое тоже стремительно переходит в сеть. Я случайно узнал о конкурсе на должность и подал документы. Пусть даже канал и закроется через год, не выдержав конкуренции с тысячей таких же, но для резюме инженера он прибавит сто очков. Не инженер отвечает за раскрутку и интересное содержание. Моё дело — стабильность информационного потока как такового, чтобы сайт не завис при визите десяти миллионов пользователей одновременно. А это отслеживается сторонними сайтами, с которых информацию о посещаемости и стабильности вещания берут рекламодатели и инвесторы. И что ещё важнее, я сам набираю себе инженеров в команду. Конкурс был — тысяча сто семьдесят восемь заявок. А победил я.  
Вадим обнял приятеля и заплясал с ним мазурку.  
— Ты просто чудо.  
— Стой ты, ненормальный, — засмеялся Йошито, вырываясь из крепкой хватки приятеля, который тоже немало внимания уделял тренировкам по боевым искусствам.  
Вадим остановился и улыбнулся счастливо:  
— Удачи тебе. А кто в дирекции канала, у них мозгов на такой бизнес хватит?  
— Должно хватить. Канал открывает русская звезда сериалов и телешоу, инвестирует его отец, очень богатый человек. Сам директор изучал телебизнес в Лос-Анджелесе, а в Чикаго приехал, потому что тут дешевле аренда студий, но в то же время есть очень хорошие театры и курсы при них, а значит и актёры, и гримёры, и осветители, и прочие нужные специалисты.  
Вадим насторожился:  
— Как зовут эту русскую звезду?  
— Роман Мартынов. Ты его знаешь?  
Вадим отпустил Йошито и сел на диван.  
— Больше, чем хотелось бы. Когда я приехал из Хабаровска в Москву, то работал электриком на одной из киностудий, снимавших третьесортные сериалы для непритязательных домохозяек и уборщиц. Как раз звездой таких и был Мартынов. Для хороших сериалов у него актёрского таланта не хватало, каналы на флагманский продукт берут высококлассных артистов и хорошие сюжеты, зато все проходные сериалы битком набиты детьми и любовницами богачей, которые спонсируют киностудии и телеканалы. С телешоу тем более всё ясно — чтобы оставаться на плаву, они периодически устраивают чествование того, кто за это заплатил. Это везде так, в любой стране мира. Но в случае с Романом Мартыновым заметное влияние оказала ещё и низкая конкурентная борьба между телеканалами. Молодёжь смотрит по интернету популярные европейские и американские сериалы, немногим меньше — успешное японское аниме и корейские дорамы из верхних строчек рейтингов, а люди старшего поколения зрелищами не избалованы, для них мексиканская дешёвка, которую телеканалы закупали в начале девяностых прошлого века, так и осталась эталоном. Поэтому дирекции каналов могут показывать низкосортный, небрежно сляпанный продукт, и у него будет весьма ощутимая зрительская аудитория. На этом фоне даже Роман Мартынов выглядит талантом и звездой.  
— А почему закупали мексиканскую дешёвку? — не понял Йошито. — Ведь стало возможным снимать свои сериалы, коммунистическая цензура исчезла.  
— Первые лет пять или шесть после распада СССР было выгоднее покупать дешёвые мексиканские сериалы и переозвучивать, чем снимать свои. Каналам, лишившимся госфинансирования, надо было выживать любым способом на те жалкие гроши, которые у них были. А людям не с чем было сравнивать мексиканскую низкосортицу, потому что они до этого вообще сериалов не видели. Точнее, в бывшем СССР сделали пару-тройку сериалов о великих революционерах и сверхгениальных разведчиках, но об обычных людях, таких же, как сами зрители, сериалов не снимали никогда. Поэтому большинство населения было в таком восторге от возможности ежевечерне смотреть сказку о повседневной жизни таких же простых обывателей, как и они сами, что не обращало внимания на качество сериала. В точности по поговорке «Для голодного и засохший рис — лакомство». К тому же экзотичность дальних стран добавляла интереса. Каналы получали зрителей, а значит и деньги от рекламы.  
— Да, тогда логично, — кивнул Йошито.  
— И когда ситуация на телерынке более-менее стабилизировалась, а каналы накопили денег, то стереотип сериала был уже создан. И этот стереотип действует до сих пор. Путь и в проходных сериалах, флагманские всё же или копируют с высококлассных сериалов США и Британии, или сами хорошо делают, но и «мексиканский эконом-стиль» всё ещё весьма востребован. И вот в этом эфирном мусоре блистают Романы Мартыновы.  
— Но такой артист не добьётся успеха в Штатах, — помрачнел Йошито.  
— А тебе не всё равно? Ты же хотел строчку в резюме, которая даст хорошую работу в Японии.  
— Если канал создаётся как средство отмывки денег русской мафии, то это испортит мне репутацию.  
Вадим фыркнул:  
— Какая русская мафия? Меньше полицейские фильмы смотри. Там горстку бандитов представляют едва ли не поработителями мира, так зрителю интереснее. Но к реальности это не имеет отношения. И вдвойне не имеет отношения к Мартынову-старшему, который просто ворует деньги из госказны, делясь с правительством, а потому отмывать ему ничего не надо, всё считается законным. И, обладая такими огромными деньгами, Мартынов-старший легко может позволить себе купить для сына кабельный или интернет-канал, потому что иначе Ромашенька пойдёт дебоширить по ночным клубам и на улицах, его вышлют обратно в Россию, где сыновьи художества будут докучать отцу. Мартынову-старшему проще купить сыну новую игрушку, которая отвлечёт его от загулов и наркотиков. Во всяком случае, раньше Мартынов-старший именно так и поступал — покупал сыну сериал, в котором Роман был на первом месте. Помогало. Хотя и ненадолго, Роману быстро надоедает работать, он возвращается к загулам. Но в данном случае это и к лучшему — вице-директор наверняка будет руководить каналом успешнее и разумнее, чем гендиректор.  
Йошито внимательно посмотрел на Вадима.  
— Ты много знаешь о Романе Мартынове.  
— Как и все работники любой киностудии, где он снимался. Там не захочешь знать об актёрах всю их подноготную, а узнаешь. И это весьма неприятно, когда на тебя, вопреки твоему желанию, то один сотрудник, то другой, вываливает подробности чужой жизни, причём россказни прекращает, только если послать его нецензурно, а это будет обида и скандал. Вот начнёшь работать на телеканале, сам убедишься.  
Йошито сказал с сомнением:  
— Ты слишком много чувства вкладываешь в слова о нём. Так говорят о бывших любовниках.  
— Йоши, найди в соцсети страницу Романа Мартынова и посмотри на него. А после посмотри на меня. Какая, к демонам, любовная связь может быть у него со мной?  
— Ты не сказал, что он натурал.  
— Да, он гей, потому отец и спровадил его в Штаты, тут гомофобии несоизмеримо меньше, и тем более она не возводится в ранг государственной политики.  
— Вадим, если в стране процветает казнокрадство и взяточничество, то на сына столь влиятельной персоны гомофобия, пусть и уровня государственной политики, не распространяется, даже если он будет трахать парней посреди Красной площади. А вот в Америке столь посредственный артист карьеру не сделает. Да и вообще нигде и никакую карьеру не сделает, тут не папины деньги решают, а только собственные таланты. Насколько патриархальна и привержена династийности Япония, но сын главы корпорации, если не покажет, что умеет работать и приносить прибыль, очень быстро получит от акционеров пинка под зад, а его должность отдадут наёмному менеджеру. Третьесортных сериалов много везде, но их быстро снимают с вещания, и никакие спонсорские деньги не помогут, потому что никому не надо из-за сиюминутной прибыли терять будущее. Спонсор даст деньги один раз, а канал — это многолетний бизнес, который из-за неудачного фильма будет загублен навсегда. — Йошито сел рядом с Вадимом. — Так что Роману Мартынову нет смысла ехать ни в Лос-Анджелес, ни в Чикаго. Он, подобно сыну средневекового феодала, будет значим только в феоде отца и отцовских друзей. Но зато рукодельный электрик и сантехник с полноценным сертификатом штата Калифорния или Иллинойс, зарабатывает очень хорошо. Ему весьма выгодно приехать и в Лос-Анджелес, и в Чикаго, получить сертификат и начать делать деньги. А сын феодала вполне может поехать за любовником.  
Вадим взял со столика планшет, открыл поисковую систему, набрал «Roman Martynov Russian Actor», показал запрос Йошито и нажал кнопку ввода. Спустя несколько мгновений открыл страницу Мартынова в соцсети и отдал планшет Йошито.  
Последние записи там были на английском, комментарии на английском и русском. Но в основном были фотографии самого Мартынова, кадры и видеоролики с эпизодами из фильмов.  
Йошито внимательно рассматривал высокого, превосходно сложённого голубоглазого красавца с волнистыми золотисто-русыми волосами.  
— Он твой ровесник, — сказал Йошито, глянув на данные профиля аккаунта.  
— Ты комментарии читай. Точнее, подсчитай, в скольких из них парни к каждому слову добавляют сердечки и трахающиеся смайлики. И зайди в аккаунты этих парней, посмотри, как они выглядят. А как насмотришься, сравни их со мной.  
Йошито выключил планшет и положил на столик.  
— Ты совершенно не заметен в толпе, это верно. Но если случай сталкивает с тобой, то столкнувшийся перестаёт замечать всех остальных, потому что отныне и навсегда видит только тебя. Ты околдовываешь людей сильнее любого лесного оборотня.  
— Очень смешно.  
Вадим вежливо кивнул Йошито на прощание, забрал планшет, рюкзак и ушёл, а Йошито со своего компьютера вошёл в сеть и открыл аккаунт Романа Мартынова, стал рассматривать красивого, умеющего себя подать парня.  
Сердце терзала зависть и ревность. Против такой красоты у банально симпатичного Йошито не было ни единого шанса на победу.  
«Но ведь почему-то Вадим расстался с Романом, — думал Йошито. — И не хочет восстанавливать отношения».  
Йошито открыл прошлогодние записи Романа. Никаких намёков на разрыв с Вадимом там не было. Да и вообще Вадим Круглов нигде не упоминался, ни в прошлогодних записях, ни в позапрошлогодних, ни ранее. Йошито не знал ни слова по-русски, но умел писать имя и фамилию предмета своих воздыханий кириллицей — и печатными буквами, и прописными.  
«У них ничего не было? — не поверил Йошито. — Невозможно!»  
Он нашёл записи Романа, которые относились к периоду работы Вадима в Москве, потыкал в ссылки, пока не нашёл ту, что вела на сайт киностудии. На сайте, опять же методом тыкания во все ссылки, нашёл архив сотрудников и фото Вадима.  
«Это ничего не даёт. Я и так знаю, что Вадим работал на киностудии».  
Но тут Йошито повезло — он нашёл архив комментариев к сериалу, в котором снимался Роман и который в это время как раз запустили в эфир.  
И снова испытал разочарование: онлайн-переводчик добросовестно снабжал Йошито мнением зрителей о сюжете фильма и игре Романа, спорами о том, позорно или нормально держать в актёрах открытого гея. Йошито хотел уже закрыть сайт, как во всём этом потоке словесного мусора нашлось нечто интересное.  
Кто-то из зрителей возмущался тем, что на роль корнета взяли человека, который очень похож на реального члена царской семьи тех лет.

 _Я не критикую сюжет и игру_ , — писал зритель, назвавшийся Лёшей, — _на каждую социальную группу есть свой продукт, и домохозяйки с девятью классами образования имеют полное право смотреть, как по экрану размазывают сопли с сахаром, даже если у размазывания нет ни малейшей логики, а сами размазывальщики чудовищно бездарны. Клиент этого хочет, клиент это получает, тут и студия, и телеканал правы на все сто процентов. Но зачем создавать нелепицы и курьёзы? Ведь можно было хотя бы немного изучить 1886 год! Корнет, как брат-близнец похожий на члена царской фамилии, не мог не стать диковиной и не мог не огрести огромное число проблем от императора. Мартынов должен или играть великого князя Михаила Дмитриевича, троюродного племянника царя, или вообще не сниматься в фильмах о той эпохе. Или хотя бы надо гримом изменять лицо Мартынова до неузнаваемости._

В доказательство зритель Лёша предъявил несколько фото из Центрального Государственного архива Российской Федерации, причём оказалось, что материалы этого архива давно оцифрованы и находятся на сайте самого архива в свободном и бесплатном доступе, ознакомиться с ними мог и ребёнок.  
Мартынов действительно был чрезвычайно похож на царского родственника. Настолько похож, что на сериал обрушился Ниагарский водопад насмешек, и его тут же закрыли. На экраны успело выйти только две серии из двадцати запланированных.  
Историйка была смешная, но Роман Мартынов своим сходством с принцем явно гордился, поскольку в его аккаунте тех дней было много фото, на которых Роман одет то в старорусскую одежду, то в бальную и военную образца 1886 года, и всё, от одежды до причёски и позы, скопировано с фотографий Михаила.  
Из любопытства и от нечего делать Йошито посмотрел материалы о Михаиле на сайте Центрального Государственного архива России. Ничего примечательного там не было, во всяком случае, в текстах самого сайта, которые можно было копировать в онлайн-переводчик. А прочитать дневники и письма, которых было немало в виде фото и пдф-сканов, Йошито не мог. Но, судя по подписям архивной навигации, это были самые банальные вещи типа впечатлений от театральных постановок, творческих салонов, университетских выставок, иногда балов и распоряжения управляющим. Жил Михаил не то чтобы затворником и скромником, но и к светским развлечениям не особо стремился, предпочитал покровительствовать наукам и искусствам. Йошито с интересом почитал сайтовские комментарии к дневникам и письмам принца, где он рассуждал, какая техника и наука будет развиваться лучше, а потому куда выгоднее инвестировать деньги или чему лучше оказывать меценатскую поддержку. Понравился Йошито и Туриновский дворец, строительство которого началось на речке Туринке в день семнадцатилетия Михаила, когда юный великий князь решил жить отдельно от родителей и старшего брата. Проект дворца Михаил выбрал сам из сотни присланных, и вкус него был превосходен, дворец оказался архитектурным шедевром, элегантно вписанным в тогдашний аристократический пригород Санкт-Петербурга, который сейчас стал одним из дорогих районов города. И дворец по-прежнему был жемчужиной городской архитектуры.  
«А Михаил был далеко не дурак, — отметил Йошито. — Все его прогнозы в области научного и технического прогресса сбылись».  
Даже странно было, что такой человек весной 1889 вдруг стал жёстко злоупотреблять алкоголем и наркотиками, буянить и устраивать отвратительные публичные скандалы, а летом того же года умер от передоза, будучи тридцати лет от роду.  
«Как будто подменили», — удивлялся Йошито.  
Он хотел уже закрыть сайт, как увидел фотографию Вадима.  
Йошито не поверил собственным глазам. Но факт есть факт — на фото был Вадим. И не один, а рядом с Михаилом.  
Йошито для надёжности прогнал подпись под фотографией через два онлайн-переводчика. Результат был одинаковый:

_Великий князь Михаил Дмитриевич осматривает первую в России модель дизельного двигателя. Его сопровождает инженер-электрик Туриновского дворца Николай Филиппович Осипов._

Йошито волевым усилием унял недостойную мужчины дрожь в пальцах и поискал в архиве другие фотографии Осипова. Нашлась ещё одна, полицейского вида, фас и профиль — подпись гласила, что взята из личного дела, такие были заведены на всю дворцовую обслугу.  
«Это безумие какое-то. Если Роман просто очень похож на Михаила, внимательный взгляд заметит разницу между ними, то Вадим и Николай — одно и то же лицо!»  
Для надёжности Йошито нашёл в интернете и установил на компьютер полицейскую программу распознавания лиц, а после прогнал через неё фото всех четверых — Михаила и Романа, Николая и Вадима, снимки которого были на телефоне Йошито. Программа подтвердила выводы: Роман и Михаил всего лишь очень похожи, а у Вадима и Николая одно и то же лицо.  
«Но для экспертного заключения этого мало. Качество фото у меня на телефоне не слишком-то хорошее, я чудовищно бездарен в фотосъёмке, древний полицейский снимок и то лучше. Надо пригласить Вадима на прогулку и сделать побольше фотографий. И не на телефон, а на фотоаппарат».  
Однако через несколько минут Йошито передумал заниматься ерундой. «Мало ли похожих людей. А любителей лазить под юбку к чужим жёнам всегда было в изобилии. Ничего удивительного в том, что и у принца Михаила, и у его сотрудника есть потомки, похожие на них как копии».  
А вот идея совместной прогулки с Вадимом была признана удачной.  
«Это всегда сближает. И я легко уговорю Вадима на секс».

 

* * *

Приближалась полночь, и нетерпение захлёстывало Михаила всё сильнее. Крестьянская изба, в которой пришлось дожидаться карельского шамана, была тёмной, душной и до омерзения убогой, даже освещалась лучиной, но великий князь, до этой минуты всегда пребывавший в элегантной и изысканной роскоши, заставлял себя не обращать на это внимания.  
Михаил достал из-под норвежского рыбацкого свитера, надеть который вместе с рыбацкими штанами и ботинками потребовал сын шамана, золотую цепочку с маленьким плоским камнем-голышом, в котором вода промыла сквозную дыру. Простонародье называло такие камешки «куриный бог» и верило, что они приносят удачу. «Куриного бога» три года назад подарил Михаилу Николай, нашёл на берегу Финского залива во время их тайной прогулки.  
Михаил прикоснулся к камню губами.  
— Николенька, душа моя, — прошептал он, — я очень виноват перед тобой. Но ты простил меня, хотя я такой милости и не заслуживал. Скоро мы снова будем вместе, мой ангел, и я буду тем, кого ты всегда хотел видеть. Вся шелуха и глупость, сломавшая наше счастье, останется здесь. К тебе придёт не великий князь, а твой Миша.  
Михаил снова поцеловал камень и спрятал его под свитер.  
В избу вошёл молодой карел, в руке у него был масляный фонарь, а одежда похожа на Михаилову. Карел испытующе посмотрел на великого князя и сказал:  
— Вы уверены, что хотите перемещения?  
Михаила до зубовного скрежета злили его наглые, грубые манеры и полнейшее отсутствие даже намёка на почтение к высшей крови, но чёртов карел был тем, кто диктует условия, а потому Михаил вежливо улыбался и делал вид, что всё так и должно быть.  
— Да, — сказал Михаил. — Хочу.  
— Это будет другой мир. По-настоящему другой, в нём не будет ничего, что хоть как-то похоже на мир нынешний. За сто двадцать семь лет реалии жизни изменились настолько, что попасть в мир сочинений Льюиса Кэрролла и Мэри Шелли будет меньшим потрясением, чем увидеть мир будущего. Вам всему придётся учиться с нуля как младенцу.  
— Там будет Николай Филиппович? — напряжённо спросил Михаил.  
— Вы окажетесь так близко к нему, как это только возможно без угрозы вашей и его жизни, — ответил карел.  
— Тогда всё остальное не имеет значения, — спокойно сказал Михаил.  
— Даже то, что вы застанете его в объятиях другого мужчины?  
Михаил криво усмехнулся:  
— Я не питаю иллюзий, будто личность, столь щедро одарённая всеми возможными достоинствами, как Николай Филиппович, будет пребывать в одиночестве. Я готов соперничать за него и соблазнять.  
— Ну-ну, — процедил карел. Михаил посмотрел на него с раздражением.  
— Милостивый государь, у нас есть договорённость, и извольте её выполнять! Я прекрасно понимаю и невозможность вернуться, и потерю титула, и вечную разлуку с родными, и всё остальное. Поэтому прекращайте задавать глупые вопросы и займитесь тем, за что вам и вашему отцу заплачено золотом.  
— Ваш выбор — ваша ответственность, — хмыкнул карел. — Идёмте, у отца всё готово.  
Он погасил лучину и простецким жестом, без поклона, поманил Михаила за собой. Великий князь надел тёплую рыбацкую куртку, шапку и вышел из избы. Хотя и была уже середина марта, но ночь 1889 года выдалась зимней — холодной, промозглой и влажной, хотя очень светлой, звёздной.  
Пока великий князь и карел шли к костру, который шаман разложил в лесу за околицей, Михаил отметил ещё одну странность карела — он иначе ходил. Разница была трудноуловимой, точнее, Михаил затруднялся её описать. Люди благородного сословия ходят изящно и с достоинством. Купцы и заводчики каждым шагом доказывают свою значимость. В походке простых людей заметен страх привлечь внимание высших, разгневать их, и в то же время желание снискать милости. Охотники всегда крадутся за добычей, даже если просто идут от дома к трактиру. Военные печатают шаг. Моряки цепляются ногами за твердь.  
А карел просто шёл. И плевать ему было на то, кто и как его видит. Такое впечатление, что для него не существовало статусов, сословий и профессиональных каст.  
«Он живёт в том самом мире, где сейчас пребывает Николенька? — размышлял Михаил. — Ведь не просто так и шаман, и его сын твердили мне, что придётся стать простецом, обычным человеком из толпы, как водится в заокеанских республиках».  
Михаилу стало не по себе. Он мог отказаться от титула, от страны, от связей с семьёй, но он хотел оставаться «принцем в изгнании», заметной и значимой фигурой в свете, а не превращаться в безликую частичку толпы, уподобиться песчинке среди бесконечного множества точно таких же. Михаил не мог стать никем и ничем!  
Он остановился. Карел повернулся к нему, понимающе усмехнулся.  
— Идём обратно, ваше высочество?  
Усмешка карела подействовала на великого князя как удар плети. В Михаиле мгновенно вскипели злость и упрямство.  
— Не надейтесь, сударь, увильнуть от выполнения работы, за которую вам заплачено.  
Карел фыркнул презрительно:  
— Да верну я тебе твои деньги. Приедем в Питер, и верну.  
Он пошёл обратно к деревне.  
Михаил схватил его за плечо и резко развернул к себе.  
— Ты не лучше меня. Ты такой же баловень, который всю жизнь прожил на всём готовом и никогда в жизни ничего не добивался и не делал сам. Ты никогда не видел ни боли, ни горя, ни потерь. — Михаил оттолкнул карела. — Целый год я день за днём, час за часом, минуту за минутой снова и снова переживаю смерть любимого человека. Хуже этого ничего не может быть. А после вдруг узнаю, что он может жить где-то в другом мире, причём это не россказни священников, это самая что ни на есть реальность! И три месяца, то жестоко теряя надежду, то вновь её обретая, я ищу способ вернуть того, без кого жизнь невозможна. И ты думаешь, что после пятнадцати месяцев ада я откажусь от встречи с Николаем Филипповичем только потому, что он живёт в каком-то странном и непохожем на этот мир? Да сколь ни был бы иной мир не похож на наш, я пойду туда. И перспектива стать мелким горожанином и даже крестьянином — весьма малая плата за воссоединение с тем, без кого вместо сердца кровавая рана. Поэтому не пытайся понять то, что тебе непостижимо, а просто делай свою работу. И радуйся, что не понимаешь меня.  
Карел в ответ на эту жаркую отчаянную речь лишь пожал плечами и повёл Михаила к костру.  
Шаман стоял возле сплетённой из жердей и пучков сушёной травы арки, густо увешанной разнообразными амулетами. Михаил смотрел на арку с удивлением — в ней клубился радужный туман, за которым мелькали детали интерьера какой-то комнаты. Обстановка была странной, но Михаилу подумалось, что это гостиная в доме людей умеренного достатка.  
Михаил крепко сжал пальцы в кулаки, чтобы унять неуместную дрожь. «Неужели это комната Николеньки? Цвета в его вкусе — фисташка, беж, бледная зелень. И мало мебели, как он любит».  
Шаман сказал:  
— Выбирай, человек. Обратной дороги не будет. Жизнь станет совсем другой. Тебе придётся стать другим. А обретёшь ты при этом своего разлюбезного или нет, неизвестно.  
Михаил пошёл к арке.  
— Стой, торопыга, — придержал его шаман и дал амулет. — Это поможет тебе один раз. Исполнит то, что спасёт жизнь. Поэтому используй его только при самой опасной угрозе.  
— Это может спасти жизнь только мне или кому-то ещё?  
Шаман посмотрел на Михаила с интересом, едва заметно улыбнулся с одобрением.  
— Это спасёт только тебя, человек. Но за хороший вопрос я дам тебе награду. Ты сможешь один раз позвать меня, чтобы я научил тебя, как спасти другого. Сам я помочь буду не в силах, но тебе способ подсказать сумею. Так что используй моё обещание для действительно важного дела. Моё имя Колмак рода Карниш. Повтори, человек.  
— Колмак рода Карниш, благодарю тебя за щедрый дар, — склонил голову Михаил.  
Шаман улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Теперь иди, человек.  
Михаил надел амулет на шею, спрятал под свитер и вошёл в арку.

 

* * *

Воскресенье выдалось светлым и тёплым, даже с озера Мичиган тянуло не промозглым влажным ветром, а приятной бодрящей свежестью. К весеннему равноденствию весна полностью вступила в свои права, подчинив себе капризную и переменчивую чикагскую погоду.  
Йошито пригласил Вадима на празднование весеннего Хигана, дня равноденствия, которое устраивала японская иммигрантская община Чикаго. Но к собственно иммигрантам присоединились не только те, кто, подобно Йошито, приехал в Штаты поработать или учиться, но многочисленные американские друзья и приятели японцев. Так что английская речь звучала не реже японской.  
Вадим лакомился традиционными для весеннего Хигана сладостями данго и бота-моти, а инари-суси пробовать не стал.  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что это тоже вкусно, — сказал он Йошито, — но вегетарианские суси не для тех, кто не мыслит трапезу без мяса. Если бы они были с рыбой — другое дело. Но на Хигана трапезы только вегетарианские, поэтому я из всех угощений ограничусь сладостями. Сегодня они особенно прекрасны. И я согласен расплачиваться за них лишними часами в тренажёрке.  
— Ты настоящий тигр, — улыбнулся Йошито. — У тебя даже глаза цветов яшмы.  
— Перестань, — Вадим повёл Йошито смотреть танец с веерами. И нисколько не возражал, что приятель обнял его за талию. Вдохновлённый первым успехом Йошито стал обдумывать, как увлечь Вадима от традиционных элементов празднества на обычный танцпол. Как известно, танец — наилучший сводник.

 

= = =

Михаил дал себе слово терпеливо ждать Николая, но квартира оказалась настолько удивительной и непонятной, что удержаться от подробного осматривания и ощупывания всего и вся было невозможно.  
А когда Михаил за первой же полураспахнутой дверью увидел спальню, то взволнованные и смятённые чувства окончательно взяли над ним верх.  
Михаил обнюхал постель как собака, и с восторгом убедился, что пахла она только Николенькой. Это означало два чрезвычайно удачных обстоятельства: во-первых, шаман не обманул и отправил Михаила именно к Николеньке, а во-вторых, у любимого не было постоянных и близких интимных отношений. Николай свободен сердцем!  
«И я завоюю его снова», — твердил себе Михаил, всласть, до одури валяясь на постели Николая, наслаждаясь его запахом, который оказался выгодно подчёркнут новым ароматом не то одеколона, не то бальзама после бритья. Аромат другого мира был более откровенным в своей мужественности и чувственности, а потому подходил к запаху самого Николая, к его могучему телу, горячему сердцу и сильной, открытой душе гораздо лучше прежнего.  
Поэтому вернуть самообладание и способность мыслить Михаил смог только после того, как испортил последствиями горячего рукоблудия оба носовых платка. А когда в голове прояснилось, Михаил, как сумел, застелил разобранную постель и стал искать, куда выбросить платки. Подходящая для этого ёмкость обнаружилась в ванной, которая выглядела вполне привычно для Михаила, если не считать странной формы кранов, которыми непонятно как пользоваться.  
Но клозетное кресло вопросов не вызвало, как и небольшой пузырёк на объёмистом коробе из непонятного, но приятного цветом и наощупь материала. Английская надпись на бутылке гласила «Жидкость для очистки и обеззараживания рук». Михаил на мгновение удивился, зачем держать такое в ванной, где есть рукомойник, но тут же сообразил, что если рядом с бутыльком лежат зубная щётка в прозрачной упаковке, запакованная мочалка и ещё какие-то бутыльки и коробки, то это недавние покупки, которые прислуга не успела разложить по местам. А жидкость куплена для пикников и походов в лес, Николаю они всегда нравились.  
Мысль о прислуге встревожила, и Михаил поспешил осмотреть квартиру, уговаривая себя, что в мире будущего горничная наверняка механическая, а потому её легко удастся обмануть.  
Никаких следов прислуги, ни живой, ни механической не обнаружилось, не было даже комнаты для неё, но в квартире при этом царила хрустальная чистота. «Николенька всегда был аккуратистом, и при необходимости сам мог убрать дом, но чтобы поддерживать такой порядок, надо немало времени. А оно у человека, который вынужден ходить на службу, никак не имеется. Прислуга приходящая?»  
Это было вероятнее всего. И давало возможность не только скормить горничной сказку о том, что он кузен Николая, о визите которого хозяин забыл предупредить, но и расспросить о самом Николае.  
Выглядела квартира весьма причудливо — прихожая, кухня, столовая, гостиная и кабинет были одной комнатой, разница между её участками обозначалась набором мебели. Но сама мебель выглядела новой, чистой и крепкой, так что вряд ли Николай бедствовал.  
«Странная тут мода на жильё», — сказал себе Михаил.  
Не меньшее удивление вызвали и окна — это было стекло во всю стену, ни створок, ни форточек, не пойми как и проветривать. Но ни малейшей духоты в комнатах не чувствовалось.  
Однако удивиться этому Михаил не успел — он увидел город, который простирался за окном.  
Тянулся город до самого горизонта, иначе говоря, вёрст на сорок. А окно, из которого смотрел Михаил, возносилось над землёй не менее чем на пятьдесят аршин, если не на все шестьдесят!  
Михаил отбежал от окна подальше. Высоты он не боялся, даже поднимался несколько раз на воздушном шаре, получив от такого приключения немало удовольствия, но никак не ожидал, что квартира разночинца среднего разряда — перейти в сословие почётных граждан Николай не успел — окажется вознесённой на такую высоту.  
«Где же тогда живут люди благородного звания?» — растерянно думал Михаил.  
Он прошёл в гостиную часть комнаты, сел на диван и потёр лицо ладонями. Массаж помог справиться с растерянностью и вспомнить, как сын шамана предупреждал об отсутствии сословного деления. Но деньги на социальную значимость влияли гораздо больше, чем в прошлом.  
«Николенька богат или беден, ежели живёт в такой квартире?» — озадачился Михаил.  
Он подошёл к окну и снова посмотрел на город.  
«А в этом есть своя красота, — решил Михаил. — Если поселиться ниже, то закроется обзор, и будет довольно унылый вид на стены соседних зданий».  
За спиной послышался глухой шум, и Михаил резко обернулся, порядком взволновавшись, — всё же незнакомый мир пугал.  
Но это оказался обычный кот, который спрыгнул со специальной полки на стене. Туманно-серый, пушистый, крупный, холеный, он с интересом смотрел на визитёра огромными зелёными глазами.  
— Кис-кис, — сказал красавцу Михаил. Кот наградил его презрительным взглядом, словно обиделся на столь банальное обращение, и с величественной грацией проследовал в кухонную часть комнаты к миске с чем-то, похожим на крохотные ржаные сухарики.  
Михаил только после появления кота понял, зачем на стенах комнаты повешены пустые полки от пола и до потолка, а на одной из стен сделано узкое длинное панно из толстых прочных верёвок.  
Михаил улыбнулся — Николай по-прежнему заботится обо всех, кто оказался под его покровительством, даже если это кот.  
Но надо было хотя бы немного ознакомиться с миром, в котором предстоит жить.  
Михаил поискал газеты. К его удивлению, в квартире Николая не было ни одной, хотя он любил быть в курсе новостей и событий. Зато нашлось несколько рекламных листков, которые прислуга ещё не успела выбросить. Сами товары выглядели незнакомо и непонятно, а надписи были только на английском.  
«Что за чёрт?» — удивился Михаил. Но следующий рекламный листок, который старался убедить читателей в том, что во всём Чикаго лучшую утку по-пекински подают только в ресторане «Цветущий Лотос», развеял недоумение. Николай жил в Северо-Американских Соединённых Штатах. И судя по наличию хорошо обустроенной квартиры, в которой даже кот есть для уюта, Николай обосновался здесь надолго.  
«Но почему? — немедленно встревожился Михаил. — В прошлой жизни его заставили думать об отъезде в эту страну мои глупость и высокомерие. А что случилось на этот раз?»  
Михаил повертел в руках рекламный листок. «Мир и правда сильно изменился. САСШ в 1885 году запретили китайцам въезжать на их территорию, а сейчас китайцы печатают приглашения в свой ресторан на дорогой бумаге, — Михаил пальцем погладил невиданный им прежде глянцевый листок, — многоцветными красками, и рассылают в дома, где живут белые, пусть и простолюдины. Значит, посещать такие заведения не зазорно, наоборот они в моде, коль скоро делают столь дорогостоящие приглашения. Как много мне ещё предстоит узнать об этом мире?»  
Михаил внимательно рассматривал рекламные листки, сосредоточенно пытался понять, для чего нужны изображённые на них вещи, надеясь тем самым не допустить в голову мысль, которая за последний год истерзала и душу, и сердце, и разум: «Если бы ты не повёл себя как скотина, Николай не захотел бы уехать из России, а не запрети ты его отъезд, Николай был бы жив».  
Но злодейка и предательница память упорно возвращала Михаила в день покушения. В ту злосчастную минуту, когда Николай поймал брошенную в Михаила бомбу руками, как раньше ловил волейбольный мяч.  
Михаил мотнул головой, заставляя себя, если уж нельзя обойтись без воспоминаний, вспоминать только хорошее. Их первую игру в волейбол, например.  
А ещё лучше — день знакомства с Николаем.

 

\+ + +

Михаилу в ту пору было двадцать пять лет. Приближались именины матушки, и Михаил хотел купить ей какой-нибудь по-настоящему интересный предмет для китайского кабинета, обустройством которого она увлеклась два года назад. Два года собирательства — срок небольшой, но матушка составила добротную основу для очень хорошей коллекции. И теперь Михаил методично осматривал лавки старьевщиков и мелкие ломбарды, где можно было приобрести вещицу настолько интересную и редкую, что у графа Растопчина и княгини Вараксиной, обладателей лучших китайских кабинетов в Европе, физиономии скривятся.  
И Михаил нашёл очаровательный чайничек с четырьмя чашками. Расписан он был миниатюрной картиной сада и трёхстрочным стихотворением о приятности отдыха в саду в компании друзей. По букетику цветов было и на чашках.  
Михаил собирался купить прелестную вещицу, когда услышал бархатистый мужской голос:  
— Это подделка.  
Турок-старьевщик заверещал возмущённо, что произведения тысячелетней культуры не каждому дано оценить, но голос оборвал эти вопли насмешливой турецкой фразой, от которой торговец тут же сник и по-русски стал стенать о том, как его, чистого сердцем и доверчивого, жестоко обманули.  
Михаил повернулся к говорившему. Это оказался молодой, не старше двадцати трёх лет, мужчина в скромном, но достойном костюме, внешность неброская, однако приятная, хотя и видна в ней примесь восточной инородческой крови. А ещё в странных, яшмово-трёхцветных глазах на мгновение промелькнул вполне определённый интерес, направленный на прелести собеседника. Мужчина был не чужд уранических забав.  
Михаил, которому до одури приелись и проституты в турецких банях, и приятели, с которыми он развлекался в небольшом закрытом клубе, решил продолжить знакомство и улыбнулся с лёгким, понятным лишь другому уранисту намёком на флирт:  
— Благодарю вас, сударь. Вы только что спасли меня от позора на именах моей матушки. Она собирает коллекцию китайских вещиц, и я хочу подарить ей что-то, полезное для этого собрания. Вы не подскажете, что искать? Или хотя бы как вы поняли, что это подделка?  
— Роспись в китайском стиле, но стихотворение на японском и японскими иероглифами, которые начертаны с ошибкой, характерной для всех, кто начинает учиться писать иероглифы — линии, из которых они составлены, написаны не в той очерёдности, в которой надлежит делать по правилам. Это видно по росчеркам кисти. Даже если какой-то японский гончарный двор, любой из которых безмерно горд собственными приёмами и традициями, вдруг стал делать посуду в китайском стиле, то там не будет малограмотного рисовальщика. Для допуска к такой работе надо хотя бы начальную школу закончить и пройти ученичество у художника и у каллиграфа.  
После такого пояснения, показавшего собеседника знатоком Восточной Азии, у Михаила интерес к новым знаниям перевесил интерес к прелюбодеянию.  
— Вы знаете китайский и японский? — восхитился он. — Я пробовал их изучить, но не осилил.  
— Они не столь сложны, как принято думать, но требуют немалых терпения и усидчивости.  
— Увы, — улыбнулся Михаил, — я слишком шебутной и невыдержанный. Похоже, изучение китайского и японского — отличный способ поработать над характером. Не согласитесь ли отобедать со мной и рассказать, как вам удавалось справляться с изучением этих языков?  
— Почему нет? — мужчина улыбнулся в ответ, а в глазах у него зажегся опасный, хищный огонёк, словно у тигра, почуявшего добычу.  
И это зачаровывало, влекло, возбуждало.  
Михаил сказал охрипшим от нахлынувших чувств голосом:  
— Рядом есть неплохой ресторан с отдельными кабинетами. Там подают весьма недурственную пулярку с черносливом.  
— Буду рад откушать, — проговорил мужчина таким тоном, что у Михаила не осталось никаких сомнений в характере предстоящей трапезы.

 

\+ + +

Михаил сдавленно застонал и сжал пальцами виски. Вместо сладостных картин о том, что произошло в кабинете после вкушения отменно приготовленной пулярки, Михаила словно тяжёлой волной накрыло воспоминание о том, как Николай ловит бомбу и падает на землю, закрывая смертоносное устройство своим телом.  
Кот запрыгнул на диван, забрался к Михаилу на колени и легонько прикоснулся мягкой лапой к его щеке.  
Михаил почесал коту пушистую спинку.  
— Это было страшно, братец. А после стало ещё хуже.  
Кот мурлыкал, толкал макушкой в подбородок, словно хотел ободрить.  
Михаил поглаживал тёплого серебристо-серого красавца. Мурлыканье и приятная вибрация успокаивали. Но кот соскочил с колен и рванул к двери квартиры, замяукал требовательно. А через несколько мгновений щёлкнул дверной замок и в прихожую часть комнаты вошёл Николай.  
Михаилу перехватило дыхание, тело пронзила дрожь.  
— Ты... — сказал он тихо. — Живой...  
И рванулся к Николаю, но ноги покосились, Михаил рухнул на колени, пополз к Николаю, крепко обхватил его ноги, прижался к любимому.  
— Душа моя.  
Но в следующее мгновение Николай отшвырнул его прочь и сказал раздражённо и зло:  
— Ромка, ты вконец охренел?!

 

* * *

То, что избалованный, никогда и ни в чём не знавший отказа Роман Мартынов не отстанет от любовника после разрыва, было очевидно. Конечно, в штате Калифорния есть законы против домогательств и преследования, запретительные приказы, а потому Ромка, взбешённый первым в своей жизни отказом, не доставит серьёзных проблем, но нервы помотает изрядно. Поэтому Вадим решил, что лучше уехать. И обязательно в большой город, там найти человека чрезвычайно трудно.  
В принципе, можно было остаться и в Лос-Анджелесе, который огромен так, что в нём легко можно исчезнуть без следа. Но Вадиму хотелось перемен, новой жизни и нового места. За два года в Лос-Анджелесе он обрёл немало друзей и приятелей, у которых тоже были друзья и приятели, а потому ему за неделю нашли в Чикаго работодателя, который прилично платил и, самое главное, которому не лень было идти в Департамент труда и доказывать, что наём иностранца целесообразен и не повредит ищущим работу американцам.  
Жизнь в Чикаго наладилось быстро. Появились новые друзья. С боссом, владельцем крупной фирмы бытового ремонта, Вадим поладил легко и сразу. Босс уже через три месяца стал подумывать о том, что столь мастеровитого и богатого на коммерчески успешные идеи работника надо делать партнёром, и побыстрее, пока никто из конкурентов не успел добежать до Департамента труда с петицией о перенайме. Поэтому босс подал в Службу по делам гражданства и миграции прошение о грин-карте для Вадима, а адвокату поручил подготовить документы о партнёрстве.  
Вадим охотно принял сделку. Грин-карта — это почти гражданство, разве что на выборах президента и губернатора голосовать нельзя, а через пять лет будет и настоящее гражданство. Босс оказался приятным человеком, поэтому необходимость отработать с ним не менее года после получения грин-карты не пугала. И бизнесменом он был хорошим, поэтому партнёрство не станет убыточным.  
Грин-карту дали через полгода. Вадим взял в банке кредит на хорошую квартиру, купил новую машину, активно занялся развитием фирмы, что уже на третий месяц дало ощутимый результат. Даже боль от разрушенных надежд на счастье с Романом исчезла — время и правда оказалось хорошим лекарем, через год после расставания все горести забылись.  
«И вот этот эгоцентричный, безответственный, прогнивший от наркотиков засранец вломился в мою квартиру», — зло подумал Вадим.  
— У тебя десять секунд, чтобы убраться отсюда, — сказал Вадим. — Или я вызываю полицию.  
— Коля, — пролепетал Роман, — посмотри на меня! Это же я, твой Миша!  
— Последние мозги себе наркотой отключил, — зло ответил Вадим и вызвал полицию.  
Ромка попытался хватать за руки, требовал смотреть и узнавать, именуя Вадима Колей, а себя Мишей, клялся в любви и умолял простить.  
После второго «Миши» Вадим сообразил, что Роман обширялся до такой степени, что стал считать себя великим князем Михаилом Дмитриевичем, в сходстве с которым его уличили зрители. Произошло это через месяц после того, как у них с Романом началась интимная связь, так что Вадим целых три дня смотрел, как Ромка похваляется сходством. На третий день Вадимово терпение лопнуло, и он сказал, что только тупые никчёмные идиоты могут гордиться сходством с кем-то другим вместо того, чтобы развивать собственную индивидуальность и уникальность. После этого Ромкино желание изображать двойника великого князя исчезло мгновенно и бесследно, он даже уговорил отца сделать так, чтобы фильм сняли с эфира, а все его копии и рабочие материалы уничтожили. Хотя и оставил фотографии в облике Михаила в своём аккаунте в соцсети. Но изображать великого князя или подражать ему больше не пытался.  
И вот на тебе — Ромке опять захотелось корчить из себя принца. Только на этот раз Роман не сходством бахвалился, а всерьёз считал себя великим князем.  
— Ты полный придурок, — сказал Вадим. — Даже морду себе перекроил, чтобы твоё сходство с Михаилом стало абсолютным. Только зачем было приходить ко мне, если тебе нужен Николай? Шёл бы сразу к своему Коле-Николеньке и ему свои пьяные спектакли устраивал.  
После этих слов Ромка попятился и сказал сипло:  
— Вы знакомы с мужчиной, который похож на великого князя Российской Империи Михаила Дмитриевича?  
Вадим ответил устало:  
— И звали его Мартынов Роман Евгеньевич. Ромка, ты идиот! Как можно ужраться водкой и наркотиками до такой степени, чтобы забыть, кто ты есть на самом деле?!  
После этих слов Роман замер, как оглушённый, попятился, рухнул в кресло и сжал лицо ладонями. Вадим услышал глухое рыдание.  
Истерика бывшего любовника вызвала лишь раздражение. Вадим выругался матерно и пошёл открывать дверь полиции. «Какое счастие, что они приехали так быстро».  
Полицейских было двое, чёрный и восточноазиат. Чёрный выслушал краткий рассказ Вадима и вежливо предложил Роману самому пройти к их машине. И поскольку Роман на это никак не отреагировал, продолжая плакать в ладони, полицейский повторил то же самое на русском. Говорил он с чудовищным акцентом, но слова разобрать всё же было возможно. Хотя языка коп явно не знал, просто зазубрил несколько нужных для работы фраз.  
А восточноазиат, совсем молоденький, наверняка только что из полицейской академии, если не практикант, сказал:  
— Роман Мартынов принадлежит к русской мафии?  
Китайский акцент у пацана был небольшой, но узнаваемый, поэтому Вадим со всей возможной ядовитостью ответил на языке Поднебесной:  
— Мне жаль разрушать возникшую у вас карьерную надежду, но Роман Мартынов принадлежит к русским пьяным идиотам. И чем быстрее вы отвезёте его к другим пьяным идиотам всех рас и племён, тем лучше.  
При звуках китайской речи Роман вскочил с кресла и посмотрел на Вадима с таким изумлением, что тому даже стало неловко.  
— Рома, ты чего? — с некоторой растерянностью спросил Вадим по-русски.  
И тот ответил по-французски, с безупречным версальским прононсом:  
— Мой близкий и дорогой друг Николай превосходно говорит на китайском и на французском. И если вы понимаете мои слова, то почему притворяетесь, будто вы другой человек, который не знаком со мной?  
Вадим на несколько мгновений оцепенел от острой, разрывающей боли в груди и животе. Но ещё сильнее было изумление тем, что перед ним стоит настоящий великий князь Российской Империи Михаил Дмитриевич. «Ромка даже за два года жизни в Америке не смог научиться полноценному английскому. Где ему ещё и французский знать, и тем более ставить произношение высшего света двухвековой давности». Боль исчезла, Вадим смог вздохнуть. И сразу после сказал полиции по-английски:  
— Одну секунду, джентльмены. Похоже, произошла ошибка. Дело в том, это не Роман Мартынов, а его брат-близнец Михаил Мартынов. Я не был знаком с Михаилом лично, но знаю, что, в отличие от своего брата, он очень образованный человек, знает несколько языков. А Роман Мартынов и в русском языке путается. — Вадим на несколько мгновений запнулся, судорожно придумывал, что сочинить дальше. — Братья не общались, потому что Роман всегда начинал оскорблять Михаила, провоцировать драки. — Вадим краем глаза наблюдал, как внимательно слушает его великий князь. Вмешиваться не пытался, сообразил, что лучше отдать ситуацию в управление того, кто в ней понимает. Вадим продолжил: — Роман очень любит грубые и опасные шутки. Для него в порядке вещей подсунуть брату наркотики и в бесчувственном виде подкинуть его на квартиру своего бывшего любовника. Надеюсь, не надо объяснять, почему я год назад порвал с Романом. А Михаил... — Вадим посмотрел на князя: — Вы приехали в университет Де Поля прочесть лекцию о французском Ренессансе?  
У Вадима замерло сердце. От ответа зависела Михаилова свобода, а быть может и жизнь.  
Великий князь оказался сообразительным.  
— Да, я приехал прочесть лекцию, — сказал Михаил по-английски. Акцент был итонский, явно поставлен британским гувернёром аристократического происхождения. — И мой брат... Он был недоволен моим визитом. Мы поссорились. Больше я ничего не помню и как попал в дом этого господина (вежливый поклон Вадиму), не знаю.  
Михаил замолчал, неуверенно посмотрел на Вадима. Тот улыбнулся:  
— Я отвезу вас в отель. Заявлять в полицию на Романа не советую. Я, к сожалению, хорошо его знаю, а потому уверен, что наихудшим наказанием для него будет, если ваш отец заберёт его в Москву и заставит работать у себя на фабрике дворником и жить на заработанное.  
— Да-да, — кивнул Михаил, — вы правы.  
Вадим сказал полиции:  
— Предлагаю освободить американских налогоплательщиков от содержания Романа в участке. Пусть Мартынов-старший сам вправляет мозги своему непутёвому сыну.  
Темнокожий полицейский кивнул.  
— Вам лучше знать. Но если решите обратиться за помощью к закону, приходите в участок.  
Полицейские попрощались и ушли. Вадим запер за ними дверь, подошёл к Михаилу и сказал по-русски:  
— Что вы помните последнее перед тем, как оказались здесь?  
Михаил ответил горько:  
— Шаманский ритуал. Я потерял очень дорогого мне человека, а год спустя случайно узнал, что он может оказаться живым, но в другом мире. Я заплатил шаману немалую сумму золотом за то, чтобы он отправил меня к Николаю. И вот я здесь.  
— И я похож на Николая? — спросил Вадим. Суть дела он уже понял, догадался что к чему, надо было лишь уточнить детали.  
— Очень похожи, — сказал Михаил. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что вы другой человек.  
— Сходству есть объяснение, — спокойно ответил Вадим. — Ваш Николай многократно задирал подолы дворовым девкам, и вы говорите с его отдалённым потомком.  
— Это невозможно!  
— Вот только не надо уподобляться пансионерке! — разозлился Вадим. — То, что Николай трах... соединялся в плотской близости с вами, не означает, что он не мог засунуть член в вагину горничной. Лучше скажите, как возвращаться собираетесь?  
Михаил от таких слов остолбенел не хуже упомянутой пансионерки. Вадим мысленно ругнул нехорошим словом ханжество девятнадцатого века, когда трахаться с кем попало трахались, но при этом делали вид, что секса не существует. И пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом Михаила.  
— Очнитесь. Как домой возвращаться собираетесь?  
— Никак, — отстранился Михаил. — Это было путешествие в один конец.  
— Чудесно! — саркастично восхитился Вадим. — А прежде чем лезть не пойми куда, вы не подумали, на что и как там будете жить? Сейчас вы из великого князя стали безымянным бродягой, у которого нет ни денег, ни паспорта, ни разрешения находиться в стране, а если сболтнёте где-нибудь о том, что попали сюда из прошлого, вас навечно запрут в доме для сумасшедших.  
— Я всё это прекрасно знал, когда нанимал шамана, — ответил Михаил. — Без титула и привилегий я проживу. Что касается денег, то сын шамана посоветовал мне положить солидную сумму в золоте в швейцарский банк на анонимный счёт с доступом по паролю.  
— Интересный у шамана сын, — сказал Вадим.  
— Теперь я понимаю, что этот юноша, несмотря на то, что родился в одно время со мной и в Российской Империи, жил в вашем времени и, скорое всего, в Соединённых Северо-Американских Штатах. Разумеется, попал он сюда и обустроился только благодаря своему отцу. Но поскольку у меня нет в покровителях шамана, я путешествовать между временами не могу. Впрочем, я к этому и не стремился. Мне нужно было воссоединиться с Николаем. — Михаил улыбнулся болезненно, горько. — Но меня обманули как младенца.  
— Не думаю, что это обман, — ответил Вадим. — Шаман приял меня за моего предка, как я принимал вас за моего бывшего любовника Романа. Он, скорее всего, ваш потомок.  
— Не мой. Это исключено. А вот мой старший брат весьма охотно утешал недовольных мужьями жён всех сословий. — Михаил посмотрел на Вадима с недоверием. — Этот Роман действительно так сильно на меня похож, что можно ошибиться?  
Вадим достал из кармана телефон, стал искать в сети фото Романа.  
— У вас небольшая ямочка на подбородке, губы немного полнее и лучше очерчены. Брови более правильной и красивой формы. Остальное всё одинаковое. — Вадим показал Михаилу фото Романа.  
Михаил смотрел на снимок расширившимися глазами, дышал прерывисто.  
— Я видел этого человека, — сказал Михаил. — Во время перемещения, когда я шёл по тропе, которую открыл мне шаман. Навстречу мне пробежал я сам, хотя это был и не совсем я. Тогда я не обратил на это внимания, счёл порождённой колдовством иллюзией. — Михаил посмотрел на Вадима с растерянностью. — Так Роман навсегда ушёл в прошлое в ту минуту, когда я навечно переходил в будущее?  
Вадим убрал телефон в карман.  
— Всё может быть. Великий князь, пусть и не самый важный, не может исчезнуть просто так. Всю полицию поднимут по тревоге и заставят работать в усиленном режиме, а судя по историческим филь... постановкам и романам, она была не так плоха, чтобы не найти шамана за несколько дней. Если я правильно понял, в моём времени жил только его сын, а сам шаман пребывал в вашем?  
— Не знаю, — развёл руками Михаил. — Скорее да, чем нет. Я слышал, он был единовластным владыкой деревни, возле которой провёл для меня обряд. А его сын говорил, что в этом времени все вольные и равные.  
— Это приукрашивание, но не очень далёкое от истины. Владыкой деревни шаман в наше время вряд ли стал бы. Разве что где-то в глубинах Африки. К тому же, если снова поверить постановкам и романам, колдун не везде мог колдовать, а только в особых местах колдовской силы. Учитывая, как много за минувшее с ваших родных дней время перестроенного и переделанного, место, где шаман черпал силу, могло в наши дни утратить всякую колдовскую полезность.  
— И это возможно, — согласился Михаил. — Но если у меня была веская причина отринуть всё былое и уйти в неизвестность, то как они соблазнили на обмен Романа? Насколько я успел заметить, комфорта и удовольствий в вашем мире больше.  
Вадим криво усмехнулся.  
— Зато некоторые беспутства под строжайшим запретом. А Ромка ради беспутств и распутств родного отца продаст. Я и порвал с ним потому, что он начал совершать поступки, для человека чести неприемлимые.  
Михаил посмотрел на него с недоверием:  
— Но вы сказали полиции, что ваш любовник мужчина! Признались в содомском грехе так, словно он обыден будто прогулка в парке!  
— В наше время совершеннолетние мужчины и женщины могут совокупляться так, как пожелают, и пока это происходит по добровольному осознанному согласию, закон запрещает другим людям вмешиваться в сей процесс. Но за принуждение к совокуплению, как и за растление несовершеннолетних кара очень суровая. Ещё осуждается обществом и зачастую карается по закону нарушение обещаний. Действия, которые причиняют вред другим, тоже противозаконны. А в остальном вы вольны делать всё, что пожелаете. Нынешний мир живёт по принципу «Твоя свобода размахивать руками заканчивается там, где начинается чужой нос. И пока размахивающий руками не задевает твой нос, не твоё дело, как он ими машет». Во всяком случае, таковы законы и обычаи всех развитых стран.  
Михаил кивнул.  
— Я понял. Сословий, титулов и званий у вас тоже нет?  
— Нет. Есть богатые, который могут купить дом в комфортабельном, закрытом от бродяг и хулиганов районе и нанять высококлассных адвокатов, чтобы продвигали их интересы, и есть бедные, которые едва сводят концы с концами и живут в плохом районе, но от произвола богатых их защищают общественные движения. И есть люди среднего достатка, — слегка поклонился Вадим. — Впрочем, в Европе остались титулы, но практического значения они не имеют. Быть графом и герцогом равносильно тому, чтобы иметь в гардеробе жёлтую рубашку. Богатый аристократ будет жить в хорошем закрытом районе, бедный — в нищем квартале. Последствия и того, и другого вам объяснять, надеюсь, не надо?  
— Не надо, — ответил Михаил. — Я вполне уразумел основные нравы и обычаи вашего времени.  
— Учтите ещё, что дискриминация... любое ущемление или оскорбление человека по признаку расы, национальности, пола и религии является серьёзным преступлением.  
— Спасибо, — вежливо поклонился Михаил. — Сударь, я понимаю, что причинил вам множество хлопот и неприятностей, но вы единственный, кого я могу попросить помочь мне освоиться в этом мире. Разумеется, все проистекающие из этого неудобства я возмещу. Золото у меня есть.  
— Чтобы его получить, надо попасть в Швейцарию, — фыркнул Вадим. — А это очень сложно. Разумеется, я вам помогу, но учтите, что возможности мои весьма ограничены.  
— Я и не жду чудес. Всё, о чём прошу вас, это дать мне кратковременный приют и научить меня жизни простого обывателя. Даже в этом доме единственное, что у меня не вызвало затруднений, это процесс включения электрического освещения и, прошу прощения, ватерклозет. Всё остальное, увы, оказалось не по силам. Если бы на кухонном столе не было бутылки с водой, пришлось бы страдать от жажды. Остальные ваши вещи я не трогал, это было бы невежливо и непорядочно.  
— Ну, житейским мелочам научить несложно. Со всем остальным необходимым... Впрочем, разумнее всего решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сначала бытовые навыки, затем базовые социальные, после всё остальное. Одеться так подсказал вам сын шамана?  
— Да. А что-то не так? — напрягся Михаил.  
— Наоборот, очень обыденно. Так одевается большинство мужчин и женщин в повседневной жизни. Кстати, заучите слово «унисекс». Оно весьма популярно и означает вещи, которые одинаково используются и мужчинами, и женщинами.  
— Рискну предположить, — сказал Михаил, — что суфражистки в вашем времени одержали полную победу?  
— Да. Мужья больше не содержат жён, потому что женский пол самостоятельно зарабатывает деньги и обеспечивает себя всем, везде и всегда сам, а расходы на детей и дом супруги делят поровну. В случае развода — а он бывает в половине браков по самым разным поводам и инициативе любого из супругов — дети живут и у отца, и у матери по очереди. Кроме того, супружество не обязательно оформлять по закону. Пара может просто жить вместе, вести общее домохозяйство, рожать детей и это не является «сожительством во грехе», как было в ваше время. Детьми в супружестве обзаводиться тоже не обязательно, не хочется — живите как чайлдфри, это тоже нормально и обыденно. Матери-одиночки и внебрачные дети не изгои, а полноправные члены общества, и ещё одна его обыденность. Этим обычаям следуют не все нынешние люди и не все страны, но подавляющее большинство. Поэтому, общаясь с вашими новыми современниками и современницами, исходите из описанной мной ситуации и обычаев.  
— Благодарю, — кивнул Михаил. — Это очень полезно. — Он немного напряжённо улыбнулся и сказал: — Вы можете ещё раз показать мне портрет Романа Мартынова? И насколько точно он списан с оригинала?  
— Это была фотография, а не портрет. В смысле, не рисованное маслом или карандашами изображение. В наше время фотография цветная и более отчётливая, чем в ваше.  
— Тогда и ретушь более искусна.  
— Верное замечание, — признал Вадим. Он прошёл к компьютеру, сел за стол. — Берите стул и идите сюда. Сейчас найдём вам самую свежую фотку Романа и без ретуши.  
— Вы говорили, что расстались с ним.  
— А я и не у себя буду искать. Та фотография тоже была не моя. Это долго и сложно объяснять, я сделаю это позднее, когда вы научитесь более простым вещам. А пока вспоминайте сказку о королевичне, владеющей волшебным зеркалом, которое знало всё на свете. Вот это устройство, — Вадим показал на компьютер, — и то маленькое, которое вы видели, среди многих других функций может находить изображения самых разных людей, если кто-то сделал их для газеты или... ммм... личного хранилища фотографий и записок, предназначенного для просмотра оного другими людьми.  
— Зачем такое хранилище? — поразился Михаил.  
— Причины разные, о них позже, а пока просто примите как данность, что такие хранилища есть, и их очень много. Вот сейчас волшебное зеркало быстро просмотрит все эти хранилища и найдёт нам фото Романа Мартынова за этот месяц. Он ведёт публичный образ жизни, поэтому о нём говорят сплетники, а значит они понаделали множество его фотографий, потому что в наше время устройство для съёмки фотографий помещается в карман, а снимков в нём можно хранить больше, чем картинок в книжной лавке. Как и почему это получается, я объясню вам позже.  
Вадим внимательно оглядел экран с фотографиями Романа, открыл одну в новой вкладке браузера.  
— Вот от этого месяца и без ретуши.  
Михаил рассматривал лицо своего предполагаемого родственника.  
— У него ещё и скулы шире и грубее очерчены, нежели у меня. Но разница не столь велика, чтобы её заметил беглый взор. Хотя при внимательном взгляде она очевидна. Это как близнецов различать. — Михаил задумчиво поглаживал подбородок. — А ваше зеркало может узнать, в Чикаго Роман или нет?  
— Понятия не имею. Если он переместился сегодня, то сплетни о его отсутствии на работе и в доме ещё не успели разойтись. Вот если он будет отсутствовать дня два или три, то все станут задаваться вопросом, где он блудит и пьянствует на этот раз. Хотя... Мартынов-старший недавно купил Роману новый бизнес.. это предприятие, дело... Контора, если хотите. И бизнес сей такого типа, который требует постоянного внимания владельца, поэтому работать надо и по воскресеньям. Если Роман не появится в конторе, то работники будут этим возмущены, и записка о таком событии может оказаться в общем доступе.  
Вадим позвонил Йошито, спросил, как называется канал, на который он собрался устраиваться. Йошито прислал адрес сайта.  
— Сейчас посмотрим, — Вадим нашёл на сайте список сотрудников, поискал их в соцсетях. — Вот, читайте, — показал он запись на английском.  
Михаил прочитал возмущение актёра, что его пригласили на прослушивание, а руководитель канала не пришёл, множество документов оказались не подписаны, и на канале началась неразбериха.  
— Я не все слова понял, но то, что Романа Мартынова нет в этом времени, очевидно.  
— Очевидно, что его не было сегодня на работе, — уточнил Вадим. — Загулы никто не отменял. Надо подождать несколько дней, тогда станет понятно, здесь он или ушёл в ваше время.  
— Вадим... простите, как вас по батюшке?  
— Просто Вадим. Сейчас нравы проще, поэтому отчества используются редко, так что привыкайте в обычной беседе быть Мишей, а в деловой — мистером Романофф.  
Михаил кивнул.  
— Иные времена, иные нравы, я понимаю. — Он немного помолчал. — Вадим, если Роман действительно ушёл в прошлое и выдаёт там себя за меня, то могу ли я в будущем выдать себя за него? Ведь со своим отцом Роман встречается редко, и разоблачить обман будет некому.  
— Идея правильная, — сказал Вадим, — но я не знаю, возможная ли. Паспорт с биометрией и всё такое... Я после объясню, что это, сначала надо выяснить, насколько такие вещи важны для вашей легализации.  
Он задумчиво просматривал сайт канала, хмурился. Михаил проговорил:  
— Вы упоминали, что Роман изменил себе лицо, чтобы стать похожим на меня полностью.  
— Это называется «пластическая операция». Сейчас множество мужчин и женщин, недовольных своим обликом, при помощи специального врача изменяют свои лица. Кто-то полностью физиономию перекраивает, кто-то делает изменения по мелочи — нос потоньше, например, или губы полнее. Морщины опять же убирают. Если вы о том, чтобы разыграть представление, будто Роман сделал себе пластику под великого князя Михаила, то это прекрасная мысль. И будет убедительно, если сказать, что весь восстановительный послеоперационный период, а это около недели, Роман прятался от сплетников и журналистов у бывшего любовника, потому что там его никто не догадается искать. А учитывая эгоцентризм, безалаберность и безответственность Романа, никто не удивится, что он сделал это так не вовремя и подвёл множество людей.  
Михаил поморщился.  
— Не очень-то приятную личность мне предстоит унаследовать.  
— В скорбном доме, в тюрьме для нелегалов или под мостом будет ещё хуже.  
— Сложно не согласиться, — ответил Михаил. Он немного подумал и сказал: — А ваше устройство может найти какие-нибудь сведения обо мне как о великом князе?  
— Должно. Все материалы о царской семье, как и о многих людях прошлого, должны быть в исторических отделах госархива, а это информация в большинстве своём находится в открытом доступе.  
Вадим отправил запрос и вскоре открыл страницу архивного сайта, посвящённую троюродному племяннику императора Александра Третьего Михаилу Дмитриевичу.  
— Вот и вы.  
Михаил судорожно вздохнул. Вадим сочувственно улыбнулся:  
— Видеть свою жизнь, выставленную напоказ, неприятно. Но учитывайте, что для нынешнего времени вы то же самое, что фараон Рамзес для вашего.  
— Я понимаю. И потому, чтобы лишний раз не терзать себя, хочу посмотреть только то, что случилось с великим князем после марта 1889 года.  
Вадим через поиск по странице сразу перешёл на нужную дату. Михаил проговорил:  
— У русского языка сейчас другая грамматика? Я не вижу некоторых букв. И фразы построены немного иначе.  
— Да, была одна мощная языковая реформа и несколько мелких. — Он взял телефон, стал набирать записку в ежедневнике. — Надо найти вам школьные учебники современного русского. К счастью, здесь много переселенцев из современной России, поэтому в городской библиотеке наверняка будут и современные учебники. Если нет, то в интернете их точно можно купить. Завтра этим займусь.  
Михаил тем временем читал о своей смерти.  
— Роман ушёл в моё время, — сказал он. — И проявил себя отнюдь не лучшим образом. Из-за него я выгляжу дураком и мерзавцем.  
— Зато вы можете через него легализовать себя в этом времени. Так что прекращайте переживать о минувшем и сосредоточьтесь на настоящем, в котором у вас будет много работы.  
— Да, — кивнул Михаил. — Вы правы, Вадим. Мне очень повезло, что в этом времени нашёлся столько похожий на меня родственник, да ещё и решил уйти в прошлое.  
Но Вадим не ответил. Слишком много сложностей предстояло решить, и главной из них был Мартынов-старший. «Его трудно будет обмануть. И он закажет киллеру нас обоих, если узнает об исчезновении Ромки».

**Продолжение в понедельник, 09.01.2016, в 19:00-19:30 по Гринвичу = 20:00-20:30 по Германии = 21:00-21:30 по Москве = 11:00-11:30 по Лос-Анджелесу = 14:00-14:30 по Нью-Йорку.**


	2. — 2 — (основной файл)

Шторы на окнах кабинета Михаила в Туриновском дворце были приспущены, чтобы избыток летнего солнечного света не утомлял глаза. Михаил полулежал на софе и смотрел, как сидящий за его столом Николай читает газету. Михаил не уставал удивляться тому, как у Николая любое, даже самое заурядное действие, превращалось в таинственный и чарующий ритуал.  
— Я начинаю думать, — сказал Николай, — что убийство Александра Освободителя организовано не народовольцами, а реакционными придворными, которым хотелось ввергнуть страну в средневековье. Только им была выгодна эта смерть. А Каракозов, Желябов, Перовская, Халтурин и прочие цареубийцы — просто малоумные, склонные к истерии, а потому легко внушаемые пешки в руках интриганов. Только одно то, как они обустраивали покушения, все эти размахивания пистолетом у ограды Летнего сада посреди толпы народа, подкопы и бомбы, говорит о том, что в голове у них был не разум, а приключенческие романы для подростков, Александр Дюма и Вальтер Скотт. Такие люди ни в коем случае не инициаторы и не организаторы, они всего лишь инструмент в руках интригана, причём инструмент настолько скудный умом и не способный здраво оценить реальность, что они даже не заметили, как их сделали пешками в чужой игре.  
— С чего такие мысли, душа моя? — удивился Михаил.  
— Идеи народовольцев были наивными и далёкими от истинного положения дел, это фантазии обеспеченных, привилегированных и хронически бездельничающих салонных мыслителей, которые никогда в жизни толком не работали и даже домохозяйством, а тем более имением или заводиком не управляли. Но направление мыслей и цели народовольцев были созвучны реформам Александра, в которых здравого смысла гораздо больше. А покушением ничего добиться было нельзя, это же очевидно, если дать себе труд подумать дольше десяти секунд. Поэтому единственное, что делает покушение выгодным и логичным — это придворный заговор тех, кто мог процветать лишь в средневековых порядках.  
Михаил мягко рассмеялся.  
— Ох, Николенька, если ты решишь стать романистом, то посрамишь всех самых известных сочинителей готических и детективных новелл. Скажи ещё, что император нынешний убил своего отца.  
— Это исключено. Чтобы участвовать в заговоре, а тем более организовать его и возглавить, надо пребывать в состоянии трезвости гораздо дольше, нежели час, а то и полчаса в сутки.  
Михаил рассмеялся ещё веселее.  
— Да, с трезвостью во всех смыслах этого слова у нынешнего государя не лучше, чем у кабацкой теребени. Но поскольку сей милый дом он не навещает, а к себе не зовёт, то плевать на это.  
— Увы, плюнуть не получится. В России скоро станет не до смеха. Я уезжал из стремительно богатеющей и развивающейся державы, а вернулся в деградирующую.  
— Почему деградирующую? — возмутился Михаил. — Россия — одна из немногих стран, если не единственная, в казне которой доходы превышают расходы. Заводы и фабрики растут как грибы после дождя. Выпускники лучших технических университетов Европы едут искать здесь работу, потому что жалование в России выше, а карьерные перспективы больше.  
— Это последствия реформ Александра Освободителя, и долго они не продлятся, потому что Александр нынешний, точнее, его окружение, планомерно уничтожает все былые достижения.  
— Ситуация неприятная, любезный друг мой, — кивнул Михаил. — С тем, что Александр глуп, окружение его безмозгло, а их решения скверны, согласится каждый, у кого есть хоть капля ума. Но всё не столь трагично, как видится тебе.  
— Неприятной ситуация была три года назад. Однако надежды на улучшение оставались, потому я и вернулся в Россию после учёбы, стажировки и начальной работы. Но сейчас ситуация именно трагична. Говоря словами упомянутых тобой романистов, это начало конца.  
— Коля, циркуляр о кухаркиных детях — очень скверное предписание, с этим согласен любой здравомыслящий человек, но ты преувеличиваешь его вредоносность.  
— Разрешив Делянову издать этот циркуляр, Александр собственноручно положил мину и под благополучие страны, и под сам факт существования российской монархии. И если второе мне безразлично, то первое необходимо, раз уж я тут живу.  
Михаил встал, достал из секретера графинчик и две маленькие стопки.  
— Аграфена непревзойдённо делает наливку на можжевельнике, миндале и вишне. Я в своей жизни мало говорил с отцом, но каждый разговор был полезен. Отец называл такую наливку лучшим средством от тёмных мыслей и сердечных скорбей. Советовал всегда держать её в кабинете, чтобы было чем прояснить голову и облегчить сердце.  
— Нет, спасибо. Нет настроения на возлияния.  
— А я выпью, — ответил Михаил и с удовольствием опрокинул стопку. — Отличная наливка! А ты — бука, душа моя. Такими солнечными и жаркими днями, как сегодня, прекрасный град Петров редко радует своих жителей. Сегодня надо купаться в реке и жарить мясо в тени деревьев, а не киснуть над газетой в кабинете. — Он наполнил вторую стопку и показал Николаю. — Выпей, и пойдём на реку.  
— Не хочу.  
— Ну и сиди тут один! — в голосе Михаила зазвучали интонации избалованного капризного подростка. — А я пойду жарить мясо и купаться! — Он бросил стопку с наливкой в сторону. Звякнул разбитый хрусталь, растеклось по стене тёмное пятно.  
Николай посмотрел на любовника с удивлением. Тот никогда себя так не вёл.  
— Миша, ты чего?  
— Это ты чего? — скандально ответил Михаил. — Служить при дворе и переживать о кухаркиных детях — это моветон, дорогой мой.  
Николай встал из-за стола.  
— Ты позабыл, что я тоже «кухаркин сын». Точнее, сын деревенского кузнеца, который крепостным не стал только по недоразумению, всего лишь из-за того, что Восточное Сибирское Приморье было князьям да барам малоинтересно, там помещиков в десять раз меньше, чем в других губерниях. Но всё же при своём формально вольном статусе отец смог уехать из деревеньки в город только после 1861 года. А в городе мой отец себе жилы рвал, чтобы самому выбиться из крестьянского сословия в ремесленное, потому что это позволяло мне поступить в реальное училище. Затем отец трудился от зари и до зари, чтобы перейти в мещанское сословие, поскольку это позволило ему по окончании мной училища записать меня в разночинцы и отправить учиться в Европу. Мой отец умер, когда я был на первом курсе Высшей Технической школы Дармштадта. Но он оставил мне достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить учёбу и в Германии, и в Лондоне, да ещё и загодя успел научить, как студенту заработать на прокорм, одежду и квартиру! И знаешь, милый, таких толковых людей много. Закрыть им дорогу к образованию всё равно, что запечатать кипящий паровой котёл — взрыв уничтожит всё вокруг. А в эпоху столь быстрого технического развития определять доступ к образованию, руководствуясь вместо ума учащихся их сословием, означает быструю и необратимую деградацию всего государственного устройства. Не говоря уже о десятках тысяч поломанных человеческих судеб.  
— Ум твоего отца, — со злым ехидством сказал Михаил, — свидетельствует лишь о том, что в его жилах появилась благородная кровь после того, как мимоезжий господин дворянского рода разрешил твоей бабке разок согреть ему постель! Не будь этого, и твой отец, и ты были бы такой же безмозглой, грязной и скотской сиволапостью, как и все крестьяне и лавочники!

 

= = =

Михаил кулаками и ногами колотил в стеклянную стену, чтобы шумом заглушить чудовищные слова своего двойника и хотя бы так защитить любимого от оскорбления. А ещё лучше — разбить стену и дать болтливому мерзавцу в зубы тем жестоким и болезненным ударом, которым славились армейские унтеры.  
Михаил ненавидел рукоприкладство, считал его позором для армии, но сейчас унтеровские зуботычины были именно тем, что надо. Михаил видел их всего лишь дважды, но увлечение боксом и джиу-джитсу позволило запомнить сей приём во всех подробностях. И Михаил хотел опробовать его на своём двойнике, бездарном запойном актёришке, который обманом пролез во дворец.

 

= = =

Лицо Николая закаменело.  
— Прошение об отставке я отдам вашему секретарю, ваше высочество.  
Он коротко и официально поклонился, сказал «Честь имею» и пошёл прочь из кабинета.  
Михаил презрительно покривил губы и бросил ему вслед по-французски:  
— Да куда ты денешься без моего благоволения, серв? Ввечеру приползёшь обратно.

 

= = =

Михаил разбил стеклянную стену и побежал за Николенькой, но наткнулся на новую стену, за которой его двойник читал донесение охранки о разночинце Осипове Николае Филлипове. Двойник закончил чтение, встал и выпил рюмку наливки. Постоял, подумал и выпил ещё одну, убрал стопку и графинчик. А через несколько мгновений заорал бешено, принявшись крушить кабинет:  
— В Европу и Америку пишешь, смерд?! С университетскими дружками решил связаться?! Место инженера ищешь?! Уехать захотел?! А моего дозволения спросил? Да тебе ни один губернатор во всей Российской Империи не подпишет заграничный паспорт! Я об этом лично позабочусь! Я научу тебя, холопское отродье, ценить мою милость!  
Михаил тщетно колотил стену, разбивал руки в кровь, но не мог пробиться к двойнику, связать гнустьнеца и тем самым помешать сделать поступок многажды худший — приехать к Николаю и повторить эти слова.  
Однако стена была слишком прочной, Михаил, ругаясь от бессилия как извозчик, видел, что кабинет великого князя меняет обличие, превращается в скромную гостиную квартиры инженера Осипова. А двойник Михаила злобно шипел на Николая:  
— И не надейся сбежать через Белоостров и Великое княжество Финляндское. Я велел отправить уведомление на каждый пограничный пункт. Тебе не позволят перейти границу с контрабандистами. И не надейся дождаться, когда ослабнет внимание пограничной службы, до этого времени ты с голода подохнешь, потому что инженера-электрика Осипова никто не возьмёт на работу как состоящего под негласным полицейским надзором — моего влияния на это хватит. Ты холопом рождён, холопом и останешься! Ты принадлежишь мне!  
Николай просто прошёл мимо двойника великого князя и покинул квартиру — как раз на случай глупых выходок власть предержащих он держал паспорт, дипломы и похвальные письма с учёбы и работы у немецкого нотариуса, а деньги в английском банке. Михаил изо всех сил бросился на стену, чтобы разбить её, удержать Николеньку, рассказать о двойнике.  
И рухнул на пол, свалившись с дивана в квартире Вадима.  
Несколько мгновений Михаил просидел на полу, осознавая разницу между снами и реальностью. Вадим, одетый в мягкие шорты и футболку, вышел из своей спальни в гостиную, подошёл к дивану и включил торшер.  
— С вами всё в порядке?  
— Да. — Михаил поднялся, торопливо надел халат, прикрывая ночную рубашку и штаны. — Всего лишь привиделся дурной сон. Простите, что разбудил.  
Вадим пальцами послушал его пульс, затем мягко помял Михаилу ладонь. Михаил замер, едва не задохнувшись от волнения — так проверял состояние здоровья Николай, он разбирался в китайской медицине.  
«Но не он один такой знаток», — здраво заметило Внутреннее Я. Спорить с его утверждением было бы глупо.  
Вадим сказал:  
— После стрессов... сильных душевных волнений это естественно. Я сделаю вам успокоительный чай из трав.  
— О, я не хочу вас обременять!  
— Это не сложно. Но если не хотите чай, то глоток рома вам не повредит. Надо расширить сосуды и расслабиться.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Михаил. — Я перед богом поклялся, что к спиртному, даже медицинскому и кулинарному, не прикоснусь.  
— Тогда чай, — ответил Вадим и прошёл на кухню. — И не спорьте, вам необходима медикаментозная поддержка. А поскольку к врачу пойти пока нельзя, придётся воспользоваться тем, что есть.  
Он стал делать чай. Михаил как зачарованный смотрел на его руки, которые так сильно были похожи на руки Николая. И не только очертаниями, но и каждым жестом и прикосновением. Михаил погладил то место на своей руке, которого касались пальцы Вадима. Слишком это было похоже на прикосновения Николая.  
«Но это не Николенька, — горько думал Михаил. — Так притворяться и играть неузнавание и незнание не сможет ни один актёр».  
Николай погиб в декабре 1887 года, и с этим надо было смириться.  
— Михаил, этот вопрос не из праздного любопытства. Мне надо знать о вашем здоровье правду, чтобы приготовить лечебный чай. Как именно выглядели ваши неумеренности в потреблении спиртного? Это были запои или просто ежедневые злоупотребления, губящие печень и сердце?  
— Ни то, и ни другое. Я всегда был очень умерен и разумен в возлияниях. Мой гувернёр привил мне стойкое отвращение к пьянству. Так что пил я не более бокала вина перед обедом. Иногда ещё мог принять одну малую стопку для успокоения и расслабления при усталости или плохих событиях. И даже не хмелел никогда. Но однажды от одной стопки наливки превратился в настоящего скота. Я тогда не понял, что произошло, поскольку, протрезвев, ничего не помнил. А когда это случилось второй раз, я выяснил подробности и пришёл в ужас от содеянного. Тогда же и дал клятву.  
— А что за наливка была? — заинтересовался Вадим. — Кто её делал?  
— Готовила моя кастелянша. Она была превеликая мастерица, делала наливки лучше, чем на государевой кухне. А та наливка была на можжевельнике, миндале и вишне.  
— Весьма полезное и вкусное сочетание, — кивнул Вадим, — но одна беда — у такой наливки тёмный цвет, в котором не видны посторонние примеси, и кисловато-пряный вкус с горчинкой, который хотя и приятен, но легко заслоняет собой вкус дурманых грибов. А среди них есть такие, которые заставляют вести себя по-скотски и забывать об этом, протрезвев. Добавьте к этому то, что алкоголь многократно ускоряет и усиливает действие любого дурмана.  
— «Как дурных грибов наелся», — припомнил поговорку Михаил. — Господь всемогущий, но кому надо травить наливку в моём кабинете? При дворе я ничего не значил, в свете и в коммерции ни с кем не соперничал.  
— Это вы думаете, что не соперничали. А у людей может быть иное мнение. — Вадим поставил перед Михаилом чайную чашку с ароматным травяным отваром. — С кем у вас должна была состояться беседа, которую сорвала или испортила наливка?  
— Не было никаких бесед. — Михаил обнял чашку ладонями, стал греть озябшие после дурного сна пальцы. — Я не ставил коммерческие дела во главу угла. Следил, чтобы мои финансы были всегда в плюсе, но за высокими прибылями не гнался. У меня были деньги на прожиток, на чёрный день, на умеренное покровительство искусствам и наукам. Я не устраивал шумные балы и не стремился превзойти славу Мецената. У меня была весьма заурядная жизнь, но я был ею счастлив и не хотел ничего иного.  
Вадим сел на банкетку у стойки, которая вместе с кухонной плитой отделяла кухню от столовой.  
— И всё же произошло нечто такое, что побудило вас дать клятву.  
— Произошло, сударь, ещё как произошло. — Михаил отпил немного отвара. — Я жестоко и подло оскорбил Николая. Он сразу же ушёл от меня, и был совершенно прав. Я быстро разыскал его, хотел на коленях умолять о прощении, но перед тем как поехать к нему, опять выпил той злосчастной наливки. И оскорбил Николеньку ещё жесточе. Он уехал из Петербурга, затерялся на просторах России. Я полгода искал его, а когда нашёл, оказалось, что Николай хотя и не держит на меня зла, но и возвращаться к нашей любви не хочет. На следующий день он погиб.  
Михаил судорожно сжал задрожавшими руками чашку, снова переживая смерть Николая — воспоминания, как никогда отчётливые, захлестнули волной.  
Вадим сочувственно пожал ему запястье, и Михаил отшатнулся как от огня — прикосновение было Николенькиным! Невозможно три года брать мужчину и отдаваться ему и не научиться отличать его прикосновения от других. И если когда Вадим проверял Михаилу пульс, всю полноту сходства его прикосновений с Николаевыми помешали заметить тягостные чувства, которые оставил сон, то теперь это сходство было очевидным.  
Вадим отсел на другую банкетку.  
— Извините.  
— Умоляю, — хрипло сказал Михаил, — что вы помните о своём детстве?  
— Почти всё лет с пяти, как и все люди. Мы жили в рыбацком посёлке между Владивостоком и Находкой. Посёлок достаточно крупный, там даже средняя школа есть, родителям не надо после начальной отправлять детей в городской интернат. А так — обычная деревенская жизнь. Учился, играл с соседскими детьми, помогал родителям на огороде и со скотиной, а когда подрос — стал ходить с ними на промысел. Тогда мы были вполне зажиточны. А после баркас волной выбросило на камни и разбило в лом. Родителям пришлось пройти долгое лечение, весьма не дешёвое, сбережения закончились, а долги появились, поэтому на новый баркас банки кредит не давали. Разумеется, родители не смогли бы ходить на нём в море, они по двору-то еле ковыляли, но можно было бы нанять кого-то из соседей, — Вадим помрачнел, помолчал и продолжил: — Я после школы уехал в Хабаровск — он в те годы был побогаче Владивостока, а тем более Находки — и поступил в профтехлицей, чтобы слезть с родительской шеи и побыстрее начать зарабатывать. Через год стал настолько хорошо получать, что присылал домой деньги, надеялся, что накоплю на лечение родителей в Германии. И это получилось, но родители умерли, когда я начал договариваться с немецкой клиникой. Я решил уехать подальше от горя и начать новую жизнь. Продал свою ремонтную фирму, родительский дом, выплатил долги, которые остались после их поездки в Японию на лечение. Родители не говорили мне, что здоровье ухудшалось, не хотели волновать и лечились сами. Клиника была хорошая, но не помогла. — Вадим вздохнул, помолчал и продолжил: — Я перебрался в Москву. Это весьма жестокий и суровый город, там надо изо всех сил бороться за выживание, поэтому времени на боль не остаётся. Вскоре сошёлся с Романом Мартыновым. Через полгода после нашей встречи он захотел в Голливуд, центр мировой киноиндустрии. Оформил меня как ассистента. Я эту идею охотно поддержал — у хорошего электрика и сантехника в Штатах заработок намного больше. Приехал, занимался Ромкиными делами, попутно переучивался на курсах на американские сертификаты по специальности, нашёл самостоятельную работу, независимо от Романа. А после у нас всё развалилось, и я переехал в Чикаго. — Вадим мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Я прекрасно помню своё прошлое. У меня огромная папка семейных фотографий. Я не ваш Николай.  
Михаил кивнул, стал пить чай.  
— Когда Пётр Великий полюбил вдовую чухонку-батрачку, то не загаживал себе голову мыслями о том, что его сердцем владеет бабёнка ничтожного происхождения. Он жил с любимой и радовался. А я понял, сколь гадкими и глупыми были мои тайные помыслы и сомнения, лишь когда Николенька ушёл от меня. Господь послал мне встречу с лучшим человеком в мире, вдохнул в него ответные чувства ко мне, а я всё разрушил. Но знаете, что делает мой поступок вдвойне глупым и отвратительным? Я ведь нисколько не дорожил принадлежностью к царской фамилии и титулом великого князя. Я легко принял бы и революцию, и вечное изгнание, и потерю статуса принца крови. Я без малейших усилий смог бы начать простую и незаметную жизнь, но это должна была быть простота и незаметность ещё одного из множества высокородных аристократов, вознесённых над толпой, а не ещё одного горожанина. Я попытался держать равновесие, замерев на полушаге, и в итоге свалился мордой в грязь, что было естественно и неизбежно. Но если с собой можно делать всё, что угодно, то тянуть за собой другого подло и бесчестно.  
— Миша, вы можете счесть меня жестокосердным, но я всё же скажу. Прошлое надо оставить в прошлом. Перешагнуть через боль и ошибки, оставить их позади и идти по жизни дальше, не повторяя прежних ошибок. Тут даже к лучшему, что вы попали в другое время. У нас много нового, вам придётся научиться огромному количеству вещей. Это заглушит горе и успокоит боль.  
Михаил не вникал в слова, он сидел с полузакрытыми глазами и слушал звук голоса Вадима как таковой — он был один в один голосом Николая.  
— Николай Филиппович тоже родом из ваших мест, — сказал Михаил. — Из Хабаровки. А его отец — из деревеньки под Хабаровкой. Николай Филиппович много рассказывал о красотах природы, об особых лакомствах Восточного Сибирского Приморья. Я подумывал съездить в те места. Но не успел.  
— Да, там довольно мило, — согласился Вадим. — Только с работой хреново.  
— А вы умеете готовить мясо в кисло-сладком соусе?  
— Конечно. В Приморье это все умеют.  
— Можете научить меня? — попросил Михаил. — Всё равно нужно учиться хозяйствовать.  
— Научу. Отпрошусь завтра на два дня с работы, и займёмся основными бытовыми навыками.  
Михаил смутился. Вадим и без того оказался слишком добр к нищему безымянному бродяге — а Михаил не питал иллюзий о своём нынешнем положении — так ещё и благодетель был похож на Николая.  
Это и радовало, и терзало одновременно. Михаил счастлив был видеть дорогие черты, вдыхать любимый запах, слышать желанный голос, но больно осознавать, что это не Николай, а лишь подделка под него, потомок.  
Михаил возненавидел бы его за это, да не мог — бесчестно было бы. Вадим должен был сдать бродягу полиции и забыть о нём, но вместо этого помогает, несмотря на то, что бродяга похож на человека, причинившего ему немало зла. К тому же Михаил понял, что потомку Николая он уже отдал часть той нежности и теплоты, которая предназначалась и для самого Николая. Михаил осознал, что настолько любил своего сердечного друга, что полюбил и его семью.  
«Где такая мудрость раньше была? — горько вздохнул Михаил. — Не норови я записать Николеньке в родню чужих людей, сумей уважать его отца, человека и в самом деле выдающегося, мы прожили бы вместе до старости».  
— Расскажите что-нибудь о Николае, — сказал вдруг Вадим. — Станет легче.  
Михаил посмотрел на него с удивлением. Воспоминания причиняли боль. Но язык начал нестерпимо чесаться, слова сами с него рвались на свободу вместе с воспоминаниями.  
— Мы полгода встречались на тайной квартире, пока я решился признаться, что не просто богатый дворянин, а великий князь. Меня впервые кто-то любил ради меня самого. Даже няня и гувернёр видели во мне источник выгоды. А Николай Филиппович не искал протекций и милостей, не гнался за корыстью, потому что у него не было в этом нужды, ведь он сам был драгоценностью. Николай Филиппович прошёл полный курс Высшей Технической школы в Дармштадте, все два года, и блестяще прошёл.  
— Сейчас Дармштадт официально носит титул «город наук», — сказал Вадим. — Он входит в пятёрку лучших научных и образовательных центров мира. А началось его научное развитие как раз в ваше время. В середине девятнадцатого века городские власти поняли, что образование может приносить хорошие деньги, и стали собирать в Дармштадте лучших учёных.  
— Да, этот город и его Высшие школы быстро прославились, затмевая старинные университеты, которые только начали делать основными предметами не философию и богословие, как в минувшие эпохи, а физику, химию, механику и математику. Но Николаю Филипповичу одного Дармштадта было мало, он ещё год посещал Высшие Технические курсы в Лондоне. Так что по окончании учёбы не он стажировку искал, а она его. Он год практиковался в Лондоне, его хотели оставить как специалиста, но Николай Филиппович предпочёл по году проработать на заводах Германии и Франции, хотел получить опыт разных производств и стран. Поэтому в Россию приехал, будучи весьма недешёвым специалистом. Господин Путилов сразу взял его на должность инженера, а через год обещал старшим инженером сделать.  
— Ух ты! — оценил Вадим. — Крутой парень.  
— Как Кавказская скала крутой, — согласился Михаил. — И он всё время чему-то учился. Я и не знал до него, что в реальных училищах раньше преподавали не только французский и немецкий, но и инородческие культуры. Разумеется, там, где было много инородцев. В Казани учили татарский и башкирский, в Астрахани — татарский, казахский и даже еврейский. Александр Освободитель желал, чтобы все подвластные ему народы жили в добрососедстве и не чувствовали себя ущемлёнными. Поэтому не только инородцев учили русскому, но и русских инородческому. В училище Николай освоил японский и китайский, с репетитором из мелких таможенных офицеров овладел английским, а в Дармштадте выучил турецкий, поскольку видел, как быстро и уверенно Турция набирает богатства и влияния. В Лондоне стал учить итальянский, потому что увлёкся искусством оперы и живописью Ренессанса.  
— Я в Хабаровске тоже оперой и живописью увлёкся, — сказал Вадим. — Там весьма неплохой музыкальный театр, есть интересные музеи. А турецкий учил, потому что из Турции в Россию возят много дешёвых хороших товаров, и торговцы говорили, что толковый мастеровой всегда там найдёт денежную работу. И получить разрешение на работу и проживание в Турции намного легче, чем в Америке и Европе, а денег можно зарабатывать не меньше. Ой, простите, — осёкся Вадим. — Речь не обо мне.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Михаил. — Николаю Филипповичу было бы приятно узнать, что у него столь образованный и деловой потомок.  
От разговора и правда стало легче, боль и тоска отступили.  
— Давайте спать, — сказал Вадим. — Завтра будет много хлопот.  
Он пожелал Михаилу спокойной ночи и ушёл в спальню. А Михаил опять устроился на диване в гостиной.  
И принялся ласкать себя, вспоминая руки Николая — сильные, уверенные, нежные и умелые до такой степени, что Михаил от наслаждения почти терял рассудок.  
«Я выживу, сердце моё. Обязательно выживу. Я хочу, чтобы ты гордился мной, глядя на это мир с небес, мой ангел».

 

* * *

**Дневник Михаила**   
**_Запись первая_ **

Минуло три дня с тех пор, как я перешёл в будущее. Теперь можно подвести первые итоги.  
Мир будущего столь отличен от прошлого, что кажется, будто это люди иной природы и крови. Но, немного приглядевшись, видишь, что их снедают те же страсти. А в обустройстве дома и улиц потомки оказались весьма сибаритны и изобретательны, что очень быстро вызывает симпатию к этому веку. Даже после трёх дней здесь возращение в 1889 выглядит визитом к дикарям.  
Вадим принёс из городской библиотеки пять детских энциклопедий, сказал, что там содержатся все современные сведения о мире, известные среднему взрослому человеку, но изложены они предельно упрощённо и кратко, и если я сам не стану затрагивать описанные в энциклопедиях темы глубже мимолётного повседневного упоминая, то никто не заподозрит во мне чужака. Теперь я внимательнейшим образом штудирую эти книги, заодно привыкаю к современному английскому.  
Когда закончилось моё обучение пользоваться устройствами в квартире, разогревать готовые обеды и делать омлет. А приготовить мясо в кисло-сладком соусе, которое Николай Филиппович считал очень простым в стряпне блюдом, мне оказалось не по силам. После этого Вадим повёл меня учиться правильно ходить по улицам. Шум и многолюдье города меня ошеломили, но вскоре я привык и даже стал находить их вдохновляющими и бодрящими.  
Такой успех сподвиг Вадима к тому, чтобы я попробовал себя в роли Романа Мартынова. Вадим купил нам куртки с глубоким капюшоном и большие очки с чёрными стёклами, затем привёз меня в холл заведения, в котором Мартынов снимал несколько комнат для своей конторы, и велел через барышню на рецепшене вызвать секретаря Мартынова. Я должен был приказать ей или ему отвезти меня и моего друга ко мне на квартиру.  
Секретарём оказалась делового и строгого вида темноволосая барышня, которая восприняла как должное то, что я велел ей замолчать и везти меня домой, а затем идти работать, заявив, что буду в студии через неделю. Как и предполагал Вадим, запасные ключи от квартиры хозяина у неё были.  
Скверный норов и дурное поведение моего родственника сделались мне полезны, избавив от внимания и вопросов, выдержать которые я пока что не в силах.  
Квартира Романа оказалась гораздо дороже и роскошнее Вадимовой и располагалась в более престижном районе, но обставлена была с гораздо меньшим количеством изящества и вкуса, нежели у Вадима, а потому смотрелась плебейски и жалко, словно вчерашний раб изображает из себя господина чрезмерной помезностью и роскошествами. Но в ней обнаружилось то, что с лихвой возмещало дрянной intérieur.  
Роман увлекался живописью и имел для этого специальную комнату!  
Вадим сказал, что Роман был небесталанен, но лень и небрежность не позволили его дарованию развиться должным образом.  
Я всегда чувствовал влечение к живописи, а мой гувернёр счёл это занятие времяпрепровождением достойным для принца и уговорил моего отца нанять мне, помимо обычных для юноши благородного звания учителей музыки, танцев и фехтования, ещё и учителя живописи. Я успешно учился и получал от создания картин и рисунков удовольствие, присущее художнику, но с тех пор, как, будучи тринадцати лет от роду, увидел истории в картинках, изданные на фабрике Пеллерена, захотел сам делать такие же. Я разузнал, что житель Эпиналя Пеллерен для своего предприятия использовал обычай Валенсии и Барселоны продавать картинки для простонародья, повествующие о жизни Богородицы, Христа и святых. Были сюжеты и о повседневной жизни. А ещё узнал, что такие картинки весьма ходко продают во Фландрии и Германии. Я отдавал няне карманные деньги, дабы она выписывала мне такие картинки и новые издания Пеллерена, а так же покупала русские лубки. Глядя на разные вариации одного и того же, я тайно рисовал собственные истории, пробовал разные манеры и стили изображения. А в семнадцать лет, преисполнившись юношеского бунтарства, забросил классическую живопись и занялся только рисованием историй. Это увлечение вызывало лишь недоумение и пренебрежение у семьи и приятелей, но я оказался упрямым, и не забросил его. А когда ангел мой Николенька поселился в Туриновском дворце и увидел результаты моего увлечения, то пришёл в восхищение и восторг, настаивал, чтобы я придумал себе псевдоним и издавал свои работы в журналах и газетах, а затем, когда обрету популярность, и отдельными книгами. Он твердил, что имя моё будет знаменито и любимо даже спустя многие столетия. «Мало кто знает о Генрихе II Французском, и ещё меньше людей могут назвать правителей Афинского государства, но сотни тысяч знают Франсуа Рабле и Аристофана, — сказал тогда Николенька. — И время, и люди превосходно определили, кто истинный властитель и человек высокой породы, а кто лишь воображал себя таковыми».  
Пока я рассматривал комнату живописи, Вадим отыскал столь жизненно важные в нынешнем времени вещи как смартфон, паспорт, водительские права, страховые полисы, банковские документы, кредитки и прочие сокровища того же рода, принадлежащие Роману Мартынову. Теперь я располагал всем набором инструментов, потребным для того, чтобы выдать себя за мистера Martynov.  
«Смартфон запаролен, — сказал Вадим. — Но с правами можно поменять пароль в сервисном центре. А вот вскрыть компьютер не получилось. Я попробовал и день рождения, и даты выхода фильмов, и их названия — ничего не получилось. Можно ещё перебирать комбинации дат и названий, но это долго. Проще позвонить на Ромкин канал и приказать прислать программиста. Скажете, что потеряли пароль. На наше счастье, список номеров лежит под стационарным телефоном».  
Я не особо понял его слова, но совету последовал, телефонировать при помощи аппаратов этого времени я уже научился. Однако когда взял трубку, то сообразил, что паролем может быть имя «Вадим» — в художественной комнате было множество рисунков Вадима пастелью, углем и какими-то новомодными, похожими на карандаш приспособлениями, названий которых я не знал.  
Моя догадка сработала. Компьютер открылся. И в одной из папок нашёлся пароль к смартфону и пин-код к кредиткам.  
Вадим оставил меня разбираться в делах моего беспутного родственника, благо самым основным приёмам управления вышеназванными устройствами я научился, а сам Вадим уехал за своим автомобилем, котом, сменной одеждой и средствами гигиены, дабы прожить несколько дней со мной в квартире Романа.  
Оставшись один, я, дабы унять волнение и некоторый страх, стал рисовать историю в картинках о нашей прогулке по городу, делая акцент на смешные моменты.  
Когда Вадим вернулся, то картинки привели его в восторг, он стал настаивать, чтобы я издавал комиксы. И почти в точности повторил фразу, которую мне сказал Николенька при тех же обстоятельствах.  
С октября 1884 года минуло огромное количество лет, за это время сменились сотни правителей и появились сотни талантливых людей, создавших бессмертные шедевры, но Вадим упомянул именно Рабле, Генриха II Французского, Аристофана и афинских вождей.  
Меня сводит с ума столь невозможно полное сходство Вадима и Николая. Я очень похож с Романом, однако и разницы в нас много:  
\- черты наших лиц имеют небольшие, но хорошо заметные внимательному взгляду отличия;  
\- мы оба наделены талантом художника, но наша манера письма и рисунка разительно отличаются;  
\- мы оба любим сыр, но я предпочитаю копчёные, острые и солёные сорта, а в холодильнике Романа сыры со сладким и с молочным вкусом;  
\- мы одинаково сложены и рост у нас один и тот же, но походка и жесты у Романа более резкие и тяжёлые.  
И ещё длинный список, каждый пункт в котором составлен по формуле «Михаил и Роман очень похожи, но...».  
А для сравнения Вадима и Николая список будет составляться только по формуле «И Вадим, и Николай одинаково...».  
Но Вадим свято уверен, что родился в 1987 году в СССР, что учился в хабаровском профтехлицее, а не в Высшей Технической школе Дармштадта, что родителей потерял одновременно обоих и в двадцать шесть, а не лишился матери в десять лет и отца в восемнадцать.  
И у него есть множество фотографий, подтверждающих это!  
Однако лицо Вадима — это лицо Николая. Голос Вадима — это голос Николая. З ** _а_** пах Вадима — это запах Николая. Походка и жесты Вадима — это походка и жесты Николая. Стряпня Вадима — это блюда, которые делал Николай, когда хотел побаловать меня. Даже мысли Вадима — это мысли Николая.  
Когда я спросил Вадима, что он думает об Александре Втором, то услышал, что монархия — глупая форма государственного устройства, которая ставит народ в зависимость от случая, потому что на одного толкового монарха приходится пять вредоносных. И добавил, что если бы царей выбирали как президентов — на краткий срок и с ограниченными полномочиями, то он проголосовал бы за Петра Первого, Елизавету, Екатерину Вторую и Александра Второго, а остальных царей надо гнать из управления страной дворницкими мётлами. И это были слова Николая!  
Точно так же, как и Николай, Вадим внимателен и заботлив с находящимися под его опекой. Он проверил, какие продукты есть на кухне Романа и привёз те, которые нравились мне. Вадим взял в квартиру Романа своего кота, но, прежде чем выпустить его из специального котиного саквояжа, Вадим обтёр мягкими тряпочками сначала морду и подушечки лап кота, а затем потёр этим тряпочками мебель, косяки, окна и пол. Оказалось, что если животное почует в новом жилье свой запах, то сразу сочтёт себя дома и не испугается, не станет нервничать. Я никогда не видел, чтобы какой-либо мужчина, включая меня самого, мог столь добросовестно и сердечно относиться к зависимым от него существам. На это был способен лишь Николай.  
А прикосновения Вадима — это прикосновения Николая. Я не могу их перепутать с другими.  
Но как возможно такое сходство?!  
И почему Вадим ничего не знал о Николае Осипове до тех пор, пока я не попросил его найти сведения о нём в интернете? Роман мог ничего не сказать Вадиму, просто не посчитал обнаруженное сходство достойным внимания, да вряд ли сам о нём знал, потому что не стал искать никаких сведений о великом князе Михаиле Дмитриевиче дальше нескольких фотографий, пригодных для того, чтобы самому удачно покрасоваться в его обличии. Но в окружении Романа хватало тех, кто просмотрел материалы более внимательно, а значит и увидел, что любовник Романа похож на инженера-электрика Туриновского дворца. Так почему Вадим только от меня узнал о своём сходстве с Николаем?  
Сплошные загадки и странности, но как подступиться к их разрешению, я не знаю.

 

* * *

Мартынов-старший позвонил незадолго до полуночи.  
— Вадим! — заорал автоответчик стационарного телефона. — Возьми трубку!  
Михаил напрягся, тревожно посмотрел на Вадима. Тот криво усмехнулся, развёл руками и переключил разговор на громкую связь.  
— Доброй ночи, Евгений Сергеевич.  
— Не настолько ночь, — буркнул он. — А для Ромки так и утро. Или ты пригнал его с вечеринки домой?  
— В ближайшее время Роме не до вечеринок. Он лицо пластикой немного подправил, и теперь на режиме восстановления. А дальше Рома собирается работать, что тоже с загулами и разгулами не согласуется.  
— В том, что он начнёт работать, я и не сомневался, — хмыкнул Мартынов. — Если сумел уговорить тебя принять его обратно, то должен был постараться обрести хоть какое-то человекоподобие.  
Вадим хотел возразить, но Мартынов опередил:  
— Я рад, что ты позволил Ромке вернуться. Каким бы раздолбаем он ни был, но ради тебя станет человеком. Ему тяжело дался этот год. И многому научил. Так что Ромка не повторит прежних ошибок.  
— Поживём — увидим, — нейтрально ответил Вадим.  
— Не сомневайся, — сказал Мартынов. И заорал: — Чего он там себе с мордой сделал?!  
— Довёл до полного сходства с одной исторической личностью, — фыркнул Вадим. — Зачем — сам не знает. Пока прятался у меня от журналистов, понял, что операция была глупостью, но хотя бы вторую делать не стал, решил оставить как есть. Всё равно разница с тем, что было, малозаметна.  
— Я скажу юристу, чтобы разобрался с легализацией его новой морды, если такое будет надо.  
— Спасибо, Евгений Сергеевич.  
— А ты присмотри, чтобы на канале Ромка вёл себя по-людски. Ты единственный, кого он слушает.  
— Евгений Сергеевич, у меня своя работа есть. И это не гувернёр при Романе.  
— Этот вопрос я решу за пять минут. Ты же ремонтник по найму. Вот канал и наймёт тебя на две недели как особо ценного специалиста. А дальше и твой контракт у фирмы перекупит.  
— Работорговля давно запрещена и в России, и в США, — спокойно ответил Вадим и хотел оборвать связь, но Мартынов-старший заорал:  
— Извини! Не бросай трубку!  
Вадим остановился на полудвижении.  
— Я поддержу Романа, но не в ущерб собственной карьере и собственной жизни.  
— Пожалуйста, Вадим, только две недели. Ты же знаешь этого раздолбая. Сам он не справится. Побудь с ним на первых порах.  
— Хорошо. Ваша фирма нанимает мою фирму на две недели, и после этого ваш сын сам занимается своими делами, а вы меня не беспокоите.  
— Так вы не вместе? — в голосе Мартынова-старшего явственно прозвучало разочарование.  
— И никогда не будем вместе. Роман попросил меня о помощи, я помог, и на этом всё. Теперь вы просите меня о помощи, я помогу, но на этом прекращаются все контакты и с вами, и с Романом.  
У Михаила сжалось сердце. Он потеряет даже тень Николеньки, воплощённую в его потомке. «У тебя есть две недели, глупец, — сказало Внутреннее Я. — Ты можешь за это время сделаться его другом. И дружба — это лучше чем ничего».  
Михаил улыбнулся невесело. «Что ж, я хотя бы освобождён от мучительности раздумий о несделанном».  
— Дай мне Ромку, — сказал тем временем Мартынов-старший.  
У Михаила сердце ухнуло в пятки, но Вадим сказал:  
— Я не буду его будить.  
— Ладно, пусть спит, — согласился Мартынов. — Я завтра перезвоню. Бывай.  
И бросил трубку.  
Вадим переключил телефон с режима громкой связи на обычную, посмотрел на Михаила и улыбнулся:  
— Мы выиграли две недели. Мартынов очень опасный, жестокий и мстительный человек, но двух недель вам хватит, чтобы освоиться в этом времени настолько хорошо, насколько потребно для исчезновения как Романа Мартынова и начала новой жизни как другого лица. Собственные деньги у вас есть, так что финансовых затруднений не будет. А учитывая образ жизни вашего предшественника, никто не удивится ни его загулу, ни тому, что загул привёл к скверному завершению.  
— Вы лучше знаете этот мир, — не стал спорить Михаил.  
— Давайте спать, — сказал Вадим. — Завтра опять будет многотрудный день.  
Он пожелал Михаилу спокойного сна и ушёл в комнату для гостей.  
Ситуация складывалась пренеприятнейшая. От Михаила наверняка потребуют подтвердить новый облик биометрическими данными — отпечатками пальцев и сканом радужки, а это для Михаила смертный приговор.  
И как решить эту проблему, Вадим не знал.

 

* * *

Ночь оказалась тяжёлой и душной, едва Вадим засыпал, как начинал сниться Роман, его капризы и претензии. Раздражало соседство Михаила, Вадим тщетно уговаривал себя, что парень не виноват ни в том, что шаман принял похожего человека за Михаилова любовника, ни в том, что сам похож на Романа. Помогало плохо.  
Вадим вышел из гостевой спальни, выпил воды и решил заняться гимнастикой — это и успокаивало, и отвлекало, и после физического утомления будет легче заснуть. Вадим приоткрыл окно, чтобы было побольше свежего прохладного воздуха, и начал канон «Танец Дракона». Весь набор упражнений — и разминка, и собственно гимнастика, и релаксационная часть — относились к высшему уровню сложности, требовали полной сосредоточенности. Но Вадим слишком хорошо знал этот канон, многое мог делать машинально, не уделяя тренировке много внимания. И им безраздельно завладели воспоминания.

 

\+ + +

Не заметить и не захотеть Романа Мартынова было невозможно — красивый, яркий, сексуальный, умеет себя подать. Женщины вешались ему на шею, не смотря на то, что знали о его гомосексуальности, мужчины-натуралы, глядя на него, вспоминали, что большинство людей бисексуальны, а геи постоянно крутились возле студии.  
Вадим исключением не был, на Мартынова и член вставал, и дрочить в туалете случалось. Но сойтись с Романом Вадим никогда не пытался. И вовсе не из-за того, что боялся отказа. Соблазнять Вадим умел и в своей мужской силе, во всех смыслах этого понятия, был полностью уверен, а при всей его красоте и знаменитости Мартынов был очень лёгкой добычей. И в одноразовых перепихах в туалете или в подсобке Вадим не видел ничего плохого: в сексе главное — это оргазм, поэтому для хорошего траха нужна только упругая узкая задница погорячее. Ещё желательно, хотя и не обязательно, чтобы морда с тельцем, к заднице прилагаемые, были посмазливее. А вот антураж, коий трах окружает, вообще никакого значения не имеет.  
Однако были у Романа Мартынова качества, которые сводили его привлекательность на нет — глупость и невоздержанность на язык. Из-за глупости Мартынов и попивал, и наркотиками баловался, и трахался без презерватива, зато с поцелуями в губы. А после, будто прыщавый подросток, которому впервые в жизни удалось засунуть свой стручок не в собственный кулак, на каждом углу хвастался кому и как вдул.  
Сверх всего этого, вполне успешно отвращающего набора, Роман Мартынов хамил коллегам, нарушал опозданиями и прогулами режим съёмок, от которого зависело множество людей, относился к обслуживающему персоналу студии как к скоту.  
Нет, такого «счастья» Вадиму было не надо. Гейство, простительное мажору, станет фатальным для работяги. Страна-то агрессивно-гомофобная, и если тебя не защищают огромные деньги, свои или папочкины, об ориентации лучше помалкивать. А в данном случае к испорченной репутации наверняка добавятся гепатит или вензаболевания, если не обе проблемы сразу. Да ещё и в самих отношениях с Мартыновым, пусть и кратковременных, вдосталь будет оскорблений, унижений и грубости.  
Но воздерживаться от траха с Мартыновым было достаточно сложно, потому что этот парень был очень похож на героя романтическо-эротических снов, которые иногда посещали Вадима. Образ идеального возлюбленного, придуманный в пору наивных отроческих мечтаний, густо замешанных на литературе девятнадцатого века, вдруг воплотился в реальности.  
Вадим давно осознал абсурдность и глупость своих фантазий, почти позабыл их, и вот на тебе — они воплотились в реальность.  
«В весьма подпорченном виде воплотились, — возразил себе Вадим. — И черты не столь гармоничны, и ума нет, и воспитания».  
Но не смотреть на Романа, не хотеть его Вадим не мог. Он даже начал искать другую работу, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.  
И тут произошло нечто такое, что полностью изменило ситуацию.  
Роман Мартынов вошёл в мастерскую в тот момент, когда Вадим был там один, и, ни слова не говоря, стал разминать ему плечи.  
Пенис отреагировал на это бодрой стойкой, но мозги сработали правильно — Вадим легко высвободился из хватки Романа, заломил ему руку за спину и выкинул из мастерской.  
Вадим холодной водой усмирил стояк и занялся работой, забыв о Романе. Если хочешь жить, то сексуальных партнёров надо выбирать не по грёзам далёкого пубертата, а по наличию у них мозга и порядочности.  
Роман, казалось, тоже о Вадиме забыл, таскал, как обычно, в павильоны студии своих парней, каждый день нового. Парни были все отборными красавцами на любой вкус — от брутальных мачо до изящно-томных пидовок. Парни преданно смотрели на Романа, надеясь, что он откроет им дорогу на телеэкран. Но уже на следующий день фаворит звезды оказывался выброшенным, а его место занимал новый.  
— Как сбесился! — сердился режиссёр. — Раньше наше высочество хотя бы каждую неделю миньонов меняло, а теперь каждый день, если не дважды в день. Перед кем он выделывается?  
— Будто пытается заставить кого-то ревновать, — задумчиво сказала ассистент режиссёра.  
— Мартынов? Ревновать? — фыркнул режиссёр. — Мажоры, особенно красивые, никогда никого не добиваются, на них сами все вешаются.  
— Вот посмотришь, — усмехнулась ассистент. — Мартынов на кого-то всерьёз запал. Ну, насколько слово «запасть», да ещё с определением «серьёзно», применимо к этому засранцу.  
— Никак это к нему не применимо, — отрезал режиссёр и начал громким ором, перемежающимся площадной бранью, собирать артистов для новой сцены. «Звёзд» в ней не было, поэтому режиссёр не стеснялся срывать злость на «втором эшелоне».  
Вадим отнёсся и к разговору, и к крикам равнодушно: его дело так протянуть кабель для софитов, чтобы он не попал в кадр. А всё остальное, все эти выходки низкосортных «звёзд» и хамство столь же посредственных режиссёров электрика не касаются.  
И собеседование для новой работы будет через три дня, когда босс выполнит заказ где-то на богатых подмосковных дачах и вернётся в город.  
Но два дня спустя в ночном клубе, где в основном собирались геи, к Вадиму подошёл Роман.  
— Сколько ты ещё будешь меня мучить? — прошептал Роман на ухо Вадиму. — Ты хотел, чтобы мне яйца к горлу подвело? Так это случилось!  
Вадим отстранил Романа.  
— Я в тебе не заинтересован. Гей-радар — это не только умение видеть в толпе другого гея, но понимать, хочет ли он с тобой трахаться. А ещё мне не нравится и никогда не понравится тот, кто за мной следит.  
Вадим ушёл на танцпол кадрить парня не столь красивого, но явно поумнее Романа. А Романа тут же окружили поклонники — визит телезвезды в дешёвый клуб стал сенсацией.  
И это внимание очистило танцпол от идиотов. Вадим легко закадрил симпатичного парня, приятно провёл с ним вечер в комнате отдыха и поехал домой. А на следующий день в мастерскую ворвался Роман.  
— Что у меня не так?! — орал он, пытаясь вцепиться в робу Вадима. — Чем он был лучше?  
— Мозгами, — оттолкнул его Вадим. — Я даже на одноразовый перепих не буду опускаться до хама, трепла, алкаша и наркота. Так что проваливай отсюда сам, не заставляй выкидывать тебя.  
— Я не наркот! — возмутился Роман. — Я только пробовал иногда. Если тебе это не нравится, я больше не пробую. И я не пью! Так, балуюсь изредка. Но если хочешь, буду трезвенником.  
— И перестанешь вести себя с людьми как засранец? — ехидно поинтересовался Вадим.  
— Режиссёр сам засранец! — огрызнулся Роман.  
— А остальные?  
Роман насупился и сказал:  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я со всеми говорил, как на торжественном ужине в посольстве, мне не трудно.  
— Тебе с утра трахнуть некого? — удивился Вадим. — Так в городе везде пробки, потерпи часок, и приедут твои фанаты.  
— Мне надоели одноразовые парни. Ты не похож ни на кого. Я хочу, чтобы у нас было надолго. Сказал бы «навсегда», но это уже глупо. Сначала надо хотя бы год продержаться. — Роман смотрел на Вадима голодным, тоскливым, измученным взглядом. — Я знаю, что ты другой. Особенный. Я понимаю, что должен измениться. И я сделаю это!  
Вадим посмотрел на него с интересом.  
— На экзотику потянуло? Принцесса возжелала свинопаса? Так иди поищи среди своих фанатов, там выбор широкий.  
— Я всегда был сверху. Но с тобой согласен быть снизу. На всё согласен. — Он подошёл к Вадиму, потянулся обнять: — А тот свинопас был переодетым принцем.  
Вадим не отказал себе в удовольствии потискать крепкую подтянутую задницу. Но тут же отстранил Романа — он пах иначе, не так, как парень Вадимовых грёз. Пусть говорят, что з ** _а_** пахи сниться не могут, но Вадиму аромат его идеального возлюбленного снился очень отчётливо. И сейчас Роман, который пах хотя и приятно, но иначе, вызвал ощущение обмана, подделки.  
«Лучше быть с теми, кто не похож на мечты. Там сразу нет ни иллюзий, ни разочарований в них. А потому возможны нормальные отношения, хоть на один раз, хоть навсегда».  
— Уходи, — сказал Вадим Роману.  
Тот ушёл, но не отстал. На следующий же день Роман предложил Вадиму регулярный секс без обязательств и молчание об этой связи.  
— И тебе удобно, не надо искать трах на вечер, и у меня появляется шанс, — сказал Роман. — А если за месяц не получится ничего большего, разбежимся и забудем.  
Предложение было соблазнительным, да ещё и разумным, а Роман без споров и возражений согласился пройти проверку на СПИД, гепатит, вензаболевания и прочие «прелести» того же сорта. И когда Роман принёс медзаключение о своём полном здоровье, Вадим принял предложение. Они стали любовниками.

 

+

Оказалось, что Роман умел хранить тайны. Об их с Вадимом связи не то что пресса — актёры и персонал киностудии не знали. И Роман стал вовремя приезжать на съёмки, никому не хамил и даже попросил пожилую актрису, весьма профессиональную и талантливую, которая в своё время блистала на театральной сцене, а теперь подрабатывала к пенсии, исполняя роли эпизодических персонажей в сериалах, дать ему уроки актёрского мастерства. Роман не устраивал шумных гулянок в ночных клубах, посещал только обязательные для актёра вечеринки и не затевал там скандалов и драк.  
Режиссёр не мог поверить в реальность столь разительных перемен. Актёры удивлённо обсуждали такие события, гадая, что случилось с Мартыновым, и как долго он пробудет нормальным человеком. Персонал студии делал ставки, когда Мартынов сорвётся в прежнее состояние.  
Но время шло, а Роман не менялся. Зато для Вадима связь с ним, которая начались только ради секса, стала становиться более серьёзной, появилось чувство привязанности, близости, доверия. Роман отвечал взаимностью, дорожил их отношениями, не замечал других мужчин.  
Мартынов-старший, изумлённый столь разительными переменами, нанял частного детектива, чтобы выяснить причину. Результаты расследования вогнали его в оторопь — электрик, который знает семь языков и посещает оперу, в мартыновскую картину мира не вписывался. Но Мартынов-старший умел замечать и получать выгоду. А поумнение беспутного сына выгодой было несомненной, поэтому плебейский статус нового бойфренда своего Ромашика Мартынов-старший счёл деталью незначительной и одобрил их отношения.  
Так прошло полгода. А в начала июня Роман заговорил о Голливуде, о карьере в кино мирового уровня, о том, как ему осточертел московский климат. И о том, что в Калифорнии узаконили однополые браки. Мартынов-старший тут же проспонсировал любимому чаду съёмки в Голливуде. И телесериал, и русскоязычный кабельный канал были третьесортными, но подписчики у канала всё же имелись, и потому актёр Роман Мартынов и его ассистент Вадим Круглов могли законно находиться в США, а канал мог добиваться для них грин-карты.  
Вадим отслеживал все кастинги на роль русских персонажей во всех киностудиях, записывал на них Романа, попутно занимался от его имени инвестициями в кинобизнес, деньги на которые присылал Мартынов-старший, искал для этого хороших бизнес-консультантов, учился сразу на трёх курсах — электриков, сантехников и автомехаников, чтобы получить право легально и самостоятельно работать в Штатах. Очень хотелось выучить испанский, здесь он был весьма полезен и нужен, но времени не хватало, пришлось отложить овладение новым языком до окончания курсов.  
Роман, дела которого шли весьма неуспешно, всё больше капризничал, жаловался, что Вадим уделяет ему мало внимания, а на слова любовника о том, что такие мысли и ощущения появляются только от безделья, что надо учить английский и испанский, ходить на курсы актёрского мастерства, осваивать другие киноспециальности, самому заниматься инвестициями, отвечал ещё б ** _о_** льшим возмущением, кричал, что Вадим его разлюбил, что хочет сбагрить его куда подальше. Поначалу Вадим успокаивал Романа, уговаривал не глупить и заняться делом, но ссор становилось всё больше, ранили они всё болезненнее, и потому возвращаться домой Вадиму хотелось всё меньше, благо работа и учёба позволяли находить поводы задержаться подольше.  
А когда Вадим нашёл собственную работу, их с Романом отношения стали состоять в основном из выяснения отношений. Удовольствия от боли и обид Вадим не получал, и потому предложил расстаться, но Роман уговорил пойти к русскоязычному семейному психологу. Вадим всё ещё любил Романа, и потому согласился. Психолог оказалась толковой тёткой, дело вроде бы пошло на лад, ссор стало меньше, а Роман стал ходить на курсы, и Вадим порадовался, что любовь и отношения уцелели, пережили переезд в другую страну, практически в новый мир. Но вскоре всё рухнуло окончательно. Убирая одежду Романа, Вадим нашёл героиновый чек. Разговор с Романом был коротким — или клиника для наркозависимых, или конец всем отношениям. В ответ на это Роман устроил отвратительный скандал, называл Вадима приживальщиком, нахлебником и содержантом, который из ничтожества и грязи вылез только благодаря Роману, а потому всем ему обязан.  
— Так что заткнись, тварь, и подавай своему хозяину ужин! — орал Роман.  
Услышав такое, Вадим сразу же ушёл. Простить это мог только тот, у кого нет ни ума, ни чести, ни самоуважения. «Впрочем, от наркомана или алкоголика ничего другого ждать нельзя. Правильно говорят, что если в твоём окружении кто-то употребляет, немедленно прекращай с этим человеком все отношения, будь это друг, жена, муж, родитель или дети, иначе погубишь всю свою жизнь. Алкоголики и наркоманы сами такую судьбу выбрали, и потому только сами за это и отвечают. А другие люди из-за них страдать не должны».  
Вскоре после разрыва Вадим уехал в Чикаго.

 

\+ + +

«Надо было делать канон "Волна и Ветерé, — с досадой подумал Вадим. — Я только начал его осваивать, сосредоточиться пришлось бы полностью, и никакого места для воспоминаний не осталось».  
Но после одного канона второй делать нельзя, это будет чрезмерная, а потому вредная нагрузка. Вадим решил выпить чаю, пошёл к дверям и в полутёмном коридоре наткнулся на Михаила. А ещё на весьма немалое и твёрдое свидетельство того, что Михаил очень внимательно смотрел исполнение канона.  
«Это ничего не значит, — торопливо сказал себе Вадим. — Обычная физиология. Надо сводить его в ночной клуб для геев».  
Но определённое волнение в крови от этого столкновения появилось, Вадиму даже померещилось, что Михаил пахнет как парень из грёз.  
«Совсем спятил от недотраха. В клуб, и побыстрее!»  
— Не спится, — сказал Вадим вслух. — Хотите чая?  
— Было бы неплохо, — светски улыбнулся Михаил. — Много волнений, трудно успокоиться и уснуть.  
И поспешил в ванную.

 

* * *

— Успокойтесь, — говорил Вадим Михаилу. — Ночной клуб — это современный аналог особой части турецких бань, с той разницей, что формально туда ходят не мыться, а танцевать. На деле же ищут трах на вечер. И не смущайтесь вы как средневековая монашка! Хотя они как раз ничем не смущались. Поговорка «Днём монашит, ночью ералашит» не просто так появилась.  
— Я и не смущаюсь, — огрызнулся Михаил. — Меня беспокоит, что я, в силу незнания нравов и обычаев этих мест, буду выглядеть чужаком.  
— Это Чикаго. Здесь, как в любом крупном городе Европы и Северной Америки, можно быть любым чудиком, и никто не удивится. К тому же вы вполне успешно адаптируетесь. Так что максимум, что вам грозит — выглядеть деревенщиной. Но деревенщина всегда наглая и самоуверенная, отчасти чтобы прикрыть страх, отчасти от природной напористости и захватничества. Сами понимаете, чтобы решить поехать из привычного тихого уюта в большой город, где ничего и никого поддерживающего нет, надо обладать и нахальством, и хваткой. Потому-то провинциалы и успешнее заведомо расслабленных столичных жителей. Деревенщина изначально настроена сражаться и побеждать, захватывать место получше. Так что вообразите себя в роли деревенского дворянчика, который приехал делать карьеру, потому что иначе не прокормиться, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Почему мне надо становиться именно деревенским дворянчиком? — не понял Михаил. — Здесь же нет дворян!  
— У вас британский английский, да ещё и произношение итонское. Будут не то чтобы вопросы, но внимание это привлечёт. Поэтому на всякий случай надо запастись объяснением.  
— Что ж... — задумался Михаил. — Для малообеспеченного сельского дворянина естественно самому делать часть крестьянских работ, а потому и выучиться в сельскохозяйственном колледже, чтобы после стать инженером на фабрике йогурта. И желательно там, где больше платят.  
— Вы отлично освоились в нашем времени, — похвалил Вадим. — Можно ехать в клуб.  
По дороге Вадим размышлял о странном совпадении своих юношеских фантазий с реальностью.  
«То, что у меня в подсознании запечатлелся образ великого князя Михаила Дмитриевича, не удивительно — я мальчишкой увидел его фотографию в одном из старых журналов из личной коллекции библиотекарши. Я брал только хорошие романы в поселковой библиотеке, и тётя Катя стала приглашать меня к себе домой попить чаю и посмотреть старинные издания, рассказывала много интересного о книгах и библиотеках. А Михаил весьма хорош собой, вполне подходящий материал для создания героя эротических фантазий подростка, который вместо современных фильмов увлекается литературой девятнадцатого века. Особенно в посёлке, где малолетке и обычный-то порножурнал добыть трудно, не говоря уже о гейском. Я забыл о сам ** _о_** м великом князе Михаиле, да и вряд ли вообще знал, кто это, в моей голове запечатлелся только его облик, потому что я просто полюбовался лет в двенадцать, если не в десять, на фото как таковое, ещё толком не понимая, что меня влечёт исключительно к мужчинам. Тут всё понятно. Но з ** _а_** пах... Я лишён дара парфюмера и не мог бы придумать его сам. И не мог случайно услышать запах Михаила, потому что аромат каждого человека неповторим как ДНК. Есть похожие запахи и похожие ДНК, но не точно такие же! Однако в мокрых снах был именно этот запах, а не похожий. Как такое возможно с человеком, который жил сто двадцать с лишним лет назад?!»  
Вадим припарковал машину в соседнем квартале.  
— Дальше всё забито, — сказал он Михаилу.  
— Я понимаю, рядом с увеселительными местами моего времени бывало так же. Проще было приехать на извозчике.  
— Правила безопасного секса помните?  
— Да, — кивнул Михаил. — Сношение и минет только с презервативом, римминг с латексной салфеткой и никаких поцелуев в губы. Правила поведения тоже помню. Не подходить к тёмной части чилаута и к комнатам отдыха, если не выбрал, с кем там сношаться. Светлая часть чилаута и барная стойка — это витрина, где предлагаешь себя и наблюдаешь за другими, делая выбор. Танцпол — и витрина, и можно просто потанцевать, но приглашений к сексу будет много. В уборной полно трахающихся, но нужду справить тоже можно, хотя попутно и попристают. — Михаил усмехнулся: — Вадим, хоть я и получил домашнее образование, но дружил с учащимися Пажеского и обоих Кадетских корпусов. Так что прекрасно знаю, сколь рано там юноши узнавали об определённых вещах, какие фотографии, рисунки и брошюрки с рассказами привозили тайком из поездок домой и как некоторые из учащихся, подрастая, утоляли друг с другом определённые надобности. Я даже завидовал им.  
— Прекрасно вас понимаю, — хмыкнул Вадим. — Но, увидев ночной клуб для геев, они умерли бы от зависти к нам. — И добавил: — Если что, в морду не бейте, сразу зовите охрану. Клуб достойный, поэтому домогательства там под запретом, разрешён только флирт. А вот если кого-то ударить — это уголовное преступление со всеми вытекающими. Доказать, что это была самозащита, можно, но процесс будет длинный и нервотрёпный.  
— Я понял. Домогательство — преступление мелкое, тогда как мордобой относится к противоправным деяниям средней тяжести.  
— Именно.  
Вадим вышел из машины, дождался, когда Михаил захлопнет дверь, включил охранку и повёл своего подопечного в клуб. Там выбрал место в светлой части чилаута и сказал:  
— Понаблюдайте, как сейчас танцуют. Наука несложная. Кто-то просто топчется как умеет, тело разминает, другие действительно танцуют.  
— Похоже на шаманские и индейские пляски, — сказал Михаил.  
— От них идея и пошла. Хиппи увлекались их культурами. Вы успели прочесть о хиппи?  
— Да.  
Михаил минут десять понаблюдал за танцами и решил сам попробовать это действо. Получилось неплохо. Михаил быстро оценил преимущества танца, в котором нет правил и шаблонов, в котором можешь двигаться так, как хочешь — это было наслаждение свободой, праздник чистого движения, и Михаил ринулся в него, как в летнюю реку. Он просто танцевал и не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. А когда первое упоение прошло, тело насытилось танцем, Михаил огляделся и увидел, что окружён поклонниками, которые терпеливо ждали, когда он натанцуется и обратит на них внимание.  
«Гулять так гулять», — решил Михаил и выбрал крепкого чернокожего красавца, одетого лишь в узкие джинсы. Михаил повёл его за собой, предвкушая немало приятностей, как увидел Вадима, который вертел, обнимал и тискал в стремительном танце весьма соблазнительного парня.  
Ощущение было, как если бы в сердце вонзилась раскалённая игла.  
Михаил замер, не в силах и уйти, и смотреть на это.  
«У тебя нет права на ревность, Вадим не твой любовник», — твердил себе Михаил.  
Но сердце не слушало. А парень, которого Михаил выбрал для любострастья, сказал ему на ухо:  
— Жаркая парочка. И я не против небольшой групповушки.  
Эти слова подействовали на Михаила как ушат ледяной воды.  
— Извини, планы изменились, — сказал Михаил парню и пошёл прямиком к Вадиму. Тот посмотрел на него обеспокоенно:  
— Что-то случилось?  
Михаил сказал ему на ухо:  
— Я пока не готов к такому. Слишком много мелькающих огней и шума. Как вызвать извозчика?  
— Такси, — поправил Вадим. И, извинившись перед своим парнем, повёл Михаила к выходу.  
Душу Михаила раздирали противоречивые чувства — и радость из-за того, что теперь вечер Вадима принадлежит только Михаилу, и стыд, что испортил отдых человеку, который сделал для него столько добра.  
«К чёрту! — решил Михаил. — Пусть это не Николенька, но это человек, который идеально подходит мне во всём».  
И едва они вошли в квартиру, как Михаил прямо в прихожей опустился на колени, потянулся к ширинке Вадима. Михаил хотел почувствовать его плоть, запах, вкус, хотел впечатлить своим немалым искусством — Николенька не зря читал своему возлюбленному китайские и турецкие трактаты определённого сорта, а так же переведённые на эти языки индийские сочинения.  
Вадим оттолкнул Михаила.  
— Никогда и ни для кого эрзацем не был и не буду.  
Он подхватил кота, который вышел их встречать, сказал: «В случае серьёзных осложнений звоните, а личные встречи не нужны более никогда» и ушёл из квартиры Мартынова.  
Михаил сел на пол, стукнул себя кулаком по лбу.  
— Дурак! Какой же я дурак...  
«Надо было честно и открыто, как и надлежит благородному человеку, предложить Вадиму приятельский секс на две недели. Что-то вроде "Коль судьба вынуждает нас провести это время вместе, так почему бы не извлечь из сложившихся обстоятельств всё то удовольствие, коие они могут принесть?". Вадим не глупец и не ханжа, он понял бы все удобства и выгоды такого предложения. А две недели — долгий срок, за это время вполне возможно перевести приятельство и плотское желание в отношения более нежные, глубокие и тёплые».  
Но никакой близости теперь не бывать. И виноват в этом только Михаил. Своими нетерпением, бездумностью и эгоизмом он опять разрушил собственное счастье.

 

* * *

К радости и облегчению Йошито, вице-директор канала оказалась умной, хваткой и весьма здравомыслящей дамой, которая быстро навела порядок и начала превращать канал в доходное предприятие.  
Йошито работал уже неделю, и пока никаких эксцессов не случилось. А после обеда его вызвала вице-директор.  
— Вскройте компьютер в кабинете гендиректора и перегоните всю информацию с него на мой. Вот факс Мартынова-старшего, — вице-директор дала Йошито бумагу. — Он разрешил.  
— Не лучше взять пароль у гендиректора? — засомневался Йошито.  
— Для этого его надо найти, протрезвить и растолковать, зачем необходимо содержимое его компьютера. Договориться с Мартыновым-старшим, на деньги которого и существует наш канал, несоизмеримо проще.  
Йошито кивнул.  
— Сейчас сделаю. Если генеральный действительно такой, как вы говорите, то пароль будет несложным.  
Однако пришлось повозиться, потому что пароль оказался не цифровой, а буквенный, и длинный, на двадцать два символа. «Любимый афоризм, строчка стихотворения, шутка или что-то в этом роде, — решил Йошито. — И не забудешь, и взломать тяжело».  
Две хакерских программы, которые были у Йошито на ноутбуке как раз на такой случай аварийного вскрытия компьютера, не справились. Йошито запустил третью, самую мощную из тех какие были доступны для хака, а сам стал обшаривать стол генерального. «Люди обычно записывают сложные пароли. Поговорок и шуток много, можно забыть, какая именно стала паролем».  
Но в столе нашлись три журнала гей-порно («Ему в сети порнушки мало?» — удивился Йошито), пачку презервативов, тюбик смазки, ворох фантиков от шоколадок и весьма профессиональный и обширный набор карандашей, мелков, туши, ещё каких-то штук, названий которых Йошито не знал. А в запертом ящике стола, который Йошито легко вскрыл скрепкой и маленькой отвёрткой, была толстая тетрадь размером немного поменьше листа А4 и с тигром на обложке.  
Тетрадь оказалась дневником художника — плотные толстые листы, одна страница разворота чистая и шершавая, для рисунков, вторая гладкая, в клеточку, для записей. Вверху страниц мелким шрифтом дата, одинаковая и для рисовальной, и для заметочной части. Даты были этого года, а значит дневник куплен незадолго до канала, и потому в нём могут быть пароли.  
Но ничего похожего не нашлось. Мартынов ничего не писал в тетради, только рисовал. Там были портреты Вадима, заставившие Йошито ревновать, были злые шаржи на вице-директора, секретаршу и какого-то мужчину, наверное, Мартынова-старшего. А ещё были элементы святилищ, которые Йошито видел во время школьной в Вакканай. На северо-западном побережье острова Хоккайдо всегда были небольшие поселения народов, обитавших на северо-восточном побережье России. И многие из них сохранили свою культуру и верования, сочетая её и с синтоизмом, и с буддизмом, и с конфуцианством.  
Йошито не помнил, что рассказывала музейный гид, но хорошо запомнил макет Царства Мёртвых, иначе говоря, кладбища не то нивхов, не то орочей, не то ещё кого-то. Макет и электронная кукла-шаман, пляшущая погребальный танец, дабы путь умершего в новую жизнь был лёгким и весёлым, производили впечатления большее, чем самые известные фильмы в жанре мистического хоррора. Тогда и Йошито, и его одноклассники долго рассматривали макет и куклу, охали и ахали с испугом и восторгом.  
А теперь погребальные символы с ограды Царства Мёртвых окружали портреты Вадима, которые Роман Мартынов нарисовал в конце февраля и начале марта. А после никаких рисунков и записей не было.  
Йошито длинно и грязно выругался. «Только маньяка и не хватало».  
Под угрозой оказались и жизнь Вадима, и канал, а значит карьера Йошито. Он остановил хакерскую программу, которая безуспешно пыталась войти в систему, и отправил сообщение одному знакомому по университету. Парень был слегка болен на голову и с криминалом якшался, но в хаке был богом.  
Через полчаса, следуя указаниям знакомого, Йошито подобрал пароль.  
Но жёсткий диск оказался почти пустым — только папка с немногочисленными рабочими документами, и несколько рисунков, выполненных на графическом планшете. Йошито просмотрел историю браузера. И снова пусто: только порноканалы, три сайта для художников и соцсеть. Йошито посмотрел сообщения в соцсети — на английском прочёл сам, а написанное на русском прогнал через онлайн-переводчик. Но ни в открытых, ни в личных сообщениях не было ничего, связанного с обрядами погребения и северо-восточными народами России. В почте были только уведомления с форумов. Йошито и сам форум посмотрел — тоже ничего особенного.  
«Основное, скорее всего в телефоне, — подумал Йошито. — Сейчас мало кто выходит в сеть со стационарного компьютера».  
На всякий случай он осмотрел и сам кабинет, и комнату отдыха за кабинетом. Ничего особенного там не оказалось. Зато там, где, по логике, ничего компрометирующего и быть не могло, в стенной барной нише — Йошито просто хотел выпить глоток чего-нибудь крепкого для успокоения — оказалась шаманская кукла, на лицо которой наклеено вырезанное из фотографии лицо Вадима.  
Йошито прихватил и куклу, и тетрадь, отправил начальнице информацию с компьютера Романа и заодно отпросился с работы, сказал, что соседи из квартиры снизу жалуются на течь в потолке.  
Начальница, довольная тем, что компьютер всё же удалось вскрыть, и теперь жизненно необходимые для канала данные у неё, разрешила Йошито уйти.  
И он помчался к Вадиму на работу, благо тот был не на вызове, а в офисе.

 

= = =

Сугубо в бытовом отношении прожить четыре дня без Вадима оказалось несложно. Михаил любил и умел учиться, а потому мог через интернет выяснить, какие в округе имеются ресторанчики и заказать там еду, созвонился с домработницей Романа и даже сам нанял дизайнера по интерьеру — чудовищно безвкусную и неуютную обстановку в квартире надо было поменять, и немедленно. А заодно узнать, что сейчас в моде, какие придуманы материалы и прочие тайны домообустройства.  
Гораздо хуже было морально. Михаил пробовал рисовать, но сосредоточиться не получалось. Кино, ещё недавно казавшееся увлекательнейшим волшебством, превратилось в пустышку.  
Михаил, чтобы и отвлечься, и лишний раз попрактиковаться в пользовании интернетом, стал выяснять, как в этом времени обстоит дело с волейболом, олимпийскими состязаниями и джиу-джитсу. В итоге через четыре часа чтения спортивных сайтов и рекламы спортклубов, Михаил купил абонемент в один из тех спорт-центров, что был недалеко от дома. Позанимался отменно, остался доволен сауной. Но тоска и пустота, которые появились в груди после того, как ушёл Вадим, никуда не делись.  
На следующий день Михаил рискнул позвонить вице-директору канала и потребовал прислать подробнейший отчёт о проделанной работе и планах на будущее. Та удивилась, но распоряжение выполнила.  
Отчёты, в которых было много непонятного, на целый день отвлекли от тягостных мыслей — Михаилу для прочтения требовалось читать разнообразные словари, просматривать различные ролики, искать справочные статьи. Но он упорно работал и вполне уяснил, с чем предстоит иметь дело. И оценил, сколь ценным специалистом является вице-директор.  
А ночью тоска стала терзать с новой силой. Михаил, решив, что хуже уже не будет, прочитал краткий курс истории России с 1889 года и до нынешнего времени, хотя Вадим и советовал обождать с этим до того времени, когда Михаил полностью освоится.  
— Ничего хорошего в российской истории, за исключением небольших деталей, не было, — сказал Вадим. — Сначала два царя-дурака. Первого из них вы знаете лично, второй оказался ещё хуже. А после них было семьдесят лет правления сволочей и мерзавцев, за ними наступило время жуликов и воров. Рад бы похвастаться, да нечем.  
Характеристика, данная Вадимом, полностью соответствовала тому, что прочёл Михаил. Стало и стыдно, и противно, и зло брало.  
— Парад идиотов, — процедил Михаил. — Одни забывают о примере Людовика Шестнадцатого Французского и Карла Первого Английского и старательно делают всё, чтобы повторить их судьбу, а другие из кожи вон лезут, чтобы уничтожить тех, кого считают тиранами и кровопийцами, и тут же сажают себе на шею тиранов и кровопийц ещё хуже тех, что были.  
До отчаяния хотелось поговорить с Вадимом, он сумел бы найти слова утешения или хотя бы помочь поверить, что к Михаилу всё произошедшее не имеет более никакого отношения.  
Несмотря на то, что время было за полночь, Михаил отправил Вадиму сообщение на телефон. Ни на что особо не надеялся, был уверен, что Вадим сочтёт такие страдания блажью и придурью. Но сидеть в полном одиночестве было невыносимо.  
А через пять минут Вадим перезвонил.  
— Забудьте об истории, — сказал он. — Даже если вы остались бы в вашем бывшем времени, то повлиять на решения Победоносцева, истинного правителя тех лет, всё равно никак не смогли бы. Даже если вы собственноручно свернули бы ему и Александру Третьему шеи, то при дворе было ещё десятка три таких же Победоносцевых на роль регента.  
— Я знаю всё это. Но когда слышишь такое от кого-то другого, легче принять эту истину.  
— У вас новая жизнь, — сказал Вадим. — И весьма неплохая.  
— Я затребовал отчёт о работе канала. И после целого дня напряжённого чтения словарей и справочников понял, что там написано.  
— Круто! — восхитился Вадим.  
Михаилу такая реакция польстила. Он ещё несколько минут поболтал с Вадимом, но вскоре вспомнил, что Вадиму утром на работу, извинился, попрощался и лёг спать. Сны были лёгкими и светлыми, принесли покой и отдохновение.  
А утром Михаил нашёл в закладках браузера несколько сайтов для художников. И один из них был весьма удобным местом, чтобы выкладывать истории в картинках или, как их сейчас называли, комиксы. Но что ещё важнее, этот был повод ещё раз позвонить Вадиму — рисунки надо было оцифровывать, и можно будет уговорить Вадима лично дать уроки этого мастерства, а значит и встретиться.  
Довольный Михаил встал из-за стола, но зацепил рукой забавную безделушку из вращающихся колец, которая украшала письменный стол. Хрупкая вещица упала на пол и разлетелась на составляющие части, а из широкой подставки, у которой вылетело донце, выпал шаманский амулет — Михаил немало перевидал их с тех пор, как узнал, что Николенька может быть жив в каком-то другом мире.  
Михаил рассматривал амулет очень внимательно, в том, что это не суеверие, он уже убедился. В правильном толковании символов Михаил не был уверен, но, похоже, речь шла о смерти. Трогать амулет Михаил не решился, но сделал его фото на смартфон Романа и позвонил Вадиму.  
— Я нашёл нечто опасное, связанное с днём нашего знакомства, — сказал Михаил. — Это надо срочно обсудить. Я прислал бы вам фото, но боюсь испортить их, нажав не на ту кнопку.  
— Я пришлю вам адрес офиса, — ответил Вадим. — Берите такси и приезжайте.  
— Скоро буду, — проговорил Михаил, оборвал связь с Вадимом и вызвал такси.  
Дело не терпело отлагательств.

**Продолжение в понедельник, 16.01.2016, в 19:00-19:30 по Гринвичу = 20:00-20:30 по Германии = 21:00-21:30 по Москве = 11:00-11:30 по Лос-Анджелесу = 14:00-14:30 по Нью-Йорку.**


	3. — 3 — (основной файл)

Вадим, сидя за столом в своём кабинете, внимательно рассматривал фотографии на телефоне Романа. Михаил сидел рядом и смотрел на Вадима с тревогой.  
— Вы знаете эти символы?  
— Не то чтобы знаю, — ответил Вадим, — но видел в журналах по этнографии в поселковой библиотеке. И ещё когда менял проводку в доме настоящего шамана. Причём шаман был не только наследником древнего шаманского рода, но и этнографом с университетским дипломом. У него был маленький домашний музей. Я далеко не всё помню из его рассказов, но эти знаки принадлежат разным племенам, у которых разные боги и разные языки, а потому такие знаки никак не могут использоваться в одном амулете. Это всё равно, что церковный обряд, который одновременно проводится и по католическому, и по православному уставу на гибридном алтаре.  
— Тогда зачем Роман так тщательно прятал его?  
Вадим хмыкнул:  
— С умишкой у Ромки было не ахти.  
— Тогда почему вы сошлись с ним? — воскликнул Михаил и тут же прикусил язык, ругая себя за невоздержанность.  
А Вадим ответил мысленно: «Потому, что Ромка был похож на мои сны. А я, как дурак, понадеялся, что мечты могут статья явью». Вслух же сказал:  
— Роман был отменно хорош в сексе. Ни до, ни после него у меня не было любовников столь страстных, настолько чутко отзывающихся на ласки и внимательных к удовольствию партнёра. А поскольку в Москве я много работал, надеясь накопить на то, чтобы открыть свою фирму в Турции или в Италии, мы с Романом мало общались вне секса. В Лос-Анджелесе работы стало ещё больше. Поэтому то, чему реальный срок был в неделю, растянулось на два с половиной года.  
Михаил опустил взгляд, боясь выдать себя. Отчаянно, до боли хотелось доказать, что он будет лучше Романа.  
И, словно желая пройти эту боль до конца, спросил:  
— Роман делал вам брачное предложение?  
Вадим помахал рукой, обозначая неопределённость.  
— Когда он загорелся идеей делать карьеру в Голливуде, это район города Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния, центр мировой киноиндустрии, то одним из аргументов, которыми Роман уговорил своего отца проспонсировать эту затею, стала как раз законность в Калифорнии однополых браков. Но именно предложения пожениться Роман мне не делал, а сам я к богатому наследнику, не имея ни гроша собственных доходов, не сватался. Хотел сначала сделать себе прочное и достойное положение в обществе. А к тому времени, когда я создал основу, на которой можно делать карьеру, отношения полностью развалились. — Вадим усмехнулся: — Так что оно и к лучшему, что мы не были супругами. То, что верно для натуралов, верно и для геев — прежде чем жениться, иначе говоря, брать на себя юридические и финансовые обязательства, надо просожительствовать не менее трёх лет. И если на четвёртый год отношения не развалились, можно и брак заключать, и детей усыновлять или рожать, в зависимости от полового состава брачующихся.  
— Разумный подход, — кивнул Михаил.  
Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел Йошито. Увидел Михаила и заорал на японском, тыча пальцем в сторону Михаила:  
— Этот человек хочет тебя убить! Вот смотри! — он торопливо открыл портфель для бумаг, выхватил тетрадь и открыл на странице, где нарисованное тушью лицо Вадима окружали погребальные символы. — Это кладбищенские знаки народов, живущих на Амуре и на берегах русской части Японского моря! Я видел модель их кладбища в музее антропологии на Хоккайдо.  
Вадим взял тетрадь, внимательно рассмотрел рисунок.  
— Что-то я тут слишком живой для покойника, — сказал он по-английски. — Даже улыбаюсь.  
А Михаил сказал Вадиму по-немецки:  
— Покажите, пожалуйста, предыдущие работы. Будет выглядеть странно, если альбом начну перелистывать я сам.  
Йошито метнул на Михаила быстрый заинтересованный и подозрительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Михаил посмотрел на Йошито с таким же интересом и подозрением — догадаться о причинах переживания молодого японца было несложно.  
Йошито сел за стол для посетителей, всем своим видом показывая, что уходить не намерен ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Вадим перелистывал страницы тетради, а Михаил, посмотрев несколько рисунков, сказал опять на немецком:  
— Автор этих работ ни в коем случае не хочет вас убить. Он сходит с ума от жажды обладать вами, он даже может мечтать запереть вас в клетку, чтобы вы никуда от него не ушли, но ваша смерть ему не нужна. Ведь если вы покинете мир живых, он не сможет вами обладать.  
Йошито растерянно, оторопело смотрел то на Вадима, то на его собеседника, а после сказал по-немецки:  
— Это что, князь Михаил? Роман Мартынов не говорит по-немецки, я точно знаю! И куда делся Роман Мартынов, если тут князь Михаил?  
— Роман Мартынов ушёл в прошлое, — ответил Вадим. — А ты не говорил, что знаешь немецкий.  
— Ты и не спрашивал, какие ещё языки, кроме английского, я знаю.  
— Мог бы и сам сказать, — немного обиделся Вадим.  
— К случаю не пришлось, — ответил Йошито. — И что вы двое намерены делать?  
— А есть выбор? — хмыкнул Вадим. — Адаптировать Михаила к роли Романа и жить дальше.  
— Биометрию ты ему тоже адаптируешь?  
— Я не знаю, что делать с биометрией, — тяжело вздохнул Вадим. — Даже переделывание паспорта не поможет, потому что надо будет перезаписывать данные в российском и американском хранилищах таких данных. И, боюсь, что на самом деле хранилище в каждой стране не одно. Ничего не могу придумать.  
— Что такое биометрия? — обеспокоенно посмотрел Михаил. — Вы уже упоминали это слово.  
— Отпечатки пальцев и скан радужной оболочки обоих глаз, — ответил Вадим. — Ещё ДНК, но его Роман не сдавал, это точно. Знаете что это?  
— Да, я читал в энциклопедии, что по ним опознают человека. Но если сейчас так легко можно изменить лицо, то можно изменить и отпечатки с радужной оболочкой.  
— Я думал об этом, — сказал Вадим. — Но сканы пальцев и радужки не просто так стали добавлять в паспорт именно тогда, когда перекроить себе морду стало не сложнее, чем поменять коронку на зубе. Прооперировать пальцы можно, но неизбежно попадёте под присмотр спецслужб или станете рабом криминала. А радужку настолько точно, чтобы обмануть сканер, вообще пока что не оперируют. Так что лучше не делать лишних движений. Если не привлекать внимания, то биометрия может вообще не понадобиться. Адвокат Мартынова даже новый паспорт и права оформил, вас не побеспокоив.  
— Зачем новый паспорт? — не понял Йошито.  
— Лицо Михаила немного отличается от лица Романа. Я рассказал Мартынову-старшему, что его сын сделал небольшую пластику. Мартынова привык к чудачествам Романа и поверил.  
— Значит с этой стороны опасности нет? — уточнил Йошито.  
— Мартынов не позовёт сына в Москву и вряд ли приедет в Чикаго. А по телефону или скайпу его можно обмануть. Пока с Мартыновым говорил только я, но скоро Михаил сможет делать это сам.  
Йошито посмотрел на Михаила.  
— Вы понимаете, что Вадим рискует жизнью, помогая вам? Мартынов-старший — очень влиятельный бандит.  
— Он влиятельный казнокрадствующий придворный, что намного хуже, — ответил Михаил. — Поэтому опасность я понимаю даже лучше чем вы. И ни в коем случае не хочу навредить Вадиму. Если не хотите верить в мою порядочность и чувство благодарности, то поверьте в расчёт и выгоду — без Вадима я обречён на гибель.  
— Почему вы заговорили именно по-немецки? — на английском спросил Йошито.  
— Вы дружны с Вадимом, а значит можете понимать по-русски. Вы показывали рисунки, чей стиль похож на работы Романа — почерк художника индивидуален, его нельзя не узнать. А если вы заполучили альбом Романа, то работаете на его канале. Учитывая разгильдяйство Романа, вице-директор вполне могла заручиться разрешением Мартынова-старшего и вскрыть кабинет директора. И конечно она поручила это крепкому парню из охраны, потому что такая работа требует немалой силы. Канал не кабак, здесь охранник должен быть намного умнее обычного вышибалы, ему необходимо понимать, что он охраняет. Следовательно, такой охранник может знать языки главных конкурентов Америки в мире кино — Франции и Италии.  
— Всё верно, — усмехнулся Йошито. — Но вы не учли, что сейчас основная охранная нагрузка ложится не на человека, а на цифровые технологии, и потому в охране работают в основном инженеры. А хорошему инженеру в области цифровых технологий весьма полезно знать немецкий. В Германии делают одни из лучших систем охраны. Поэтому поработав там года два, можно очень дорого продать такой опыт в Штатах, а в Японии после работы в двух этих странах можно получить просто фантастически выгодное место.  
— Ничего не меняется... — невесело хмыкнул Михаил. — Немецкий и английский по-прежнему одни из основных языков инженерии.  
— Что есть, то есть, — ответил Вадим. И посмотрел на Йошито:  
— Что ты намерен делать?  
— Не знаю, что мне делать, но точно скажу, чего никогда не буду делать — я не допущу, чтобы твоя жизнь подверглась опасности. Даже если для этого придётся запереть этого забреданца из прошлого в психбольницу до конца его жизни.  
Михаил опустил глаза, пряча ревнивый блеск глаз.  
— У меня есть собственные деньги, и немалые, — сказал он. — Кроме английского и немецкого я владею итальянским и французским. Поэтому, если возникнет опасность, могу купить новые документы и Вадиму, и себе.  
— Там, где легко купить документы, — ответил Вадим, — нужен испанский или португальский.  
— Значит выучу и испанский, и португальский, — улыбнулся Михаил. — А на первое время, если я правильно понял нынешние реалии, хватит и английского?  
— Хватить-то хватит, но как вы собираетесь брать ваши деньги из швейцарского банка?  
— И шаман, и его сын сполна отработали их немалый гонорар. В Чикаго, в Лос-Анджелесе и в Нью-Йорке есть партнёры банка, в который я перевёл почти все мои деньги перед тем, как перейти сюда. Я могу получить кредитку, наличные или выписать чек. Поэтому мне не составит труда возместить расходы и неудобства, которые вы понесли по моей вине.  
— «Возместить расходы» — это хорошо. Заодно проверите, доступен ли счёт.  
— Уже проверил. Но я не знал ни номера вашего счёта, чтобы переслать деньги, ни номера водительских прав, чтобы выписать чек. Поэтому вот, — Михаил положил на стол конверт.  
Вадим взял, посмотрел на содержимое и убрал конверт в стол, кивнул.  
— Собственные деньги — это хорошо. Но лучше придержать их на случай, если придётся убегать и прятаться.  
Йошито ещё раз посмотрел на портрет Вадима, окружённый символами смерти, а затем спросил Михаила:  
— Если шаман и его сын честно выполнили сделку, то почему они научили Романа погребальным символам? И почему за перемещение платили вы?  
— Потому что в это время переходил я, — ответил Михаил. — Это я нашёл шамана и предложил ему деньги за перенос меня в это место и время. И причины, побудившие меня это сделать, весьма серьёзны. Но о существовании Романа Мартынова я ничего не знал. Хотя и встретил его во время перемещения. Тогда мне показалось, что это моё искажённое отражение.  
— Вы уверены, что сами искали шамана, а не кто-то другой подкинул вам эту мысль? — спросил Йошито. — Для принца довольно странное решение — всё бросить и помчаться в неизвестное.  
— Я узнал, что в этом городе и в этом времени живёт человек, которого я считал погибшим, и без которого сам медленно и мучительно умирал. Пусть это и звучит в стиле французского романа или, выражаясь понятиями ваших дней, как эпизод из мыльной оперы, но всё так и было. Искомого человека я не нашёл, но повстречал его потомка, который очень похож на своего предка.  
Йошито посмотрел на Михаила с подозрением и даже ревностью: догадаться, кто чей потомок было несложно. Ещё легче было предположить, что потомком Михаил увлечётся не меньше, чем предком.  
Михаил понимающе посмотрел в ответ и сказал:  
— Не думаю, будто шаман меня обманул. Он ошибся сам. А вот спирит, который рассказал мне, что мой милый жив... — Михаил развёл руками: — Тут всё возможно. Я всегда считал спиритизм тяжким грехом, но друг уговорил меня попробовать связаться с моим любимым, чтобы он сам сказал мне, что счастлив в раю. А я... Мне надо было попросить у него прощения. И я решил, что даже самый тяжкий грех не слишком дорогая цена за то, чтобы поговорить с драгоценнейшим для меня человеком. Но спирит сказал, что мой милый жив.  
Йошито слушал, кивал. А когда Михаил замолчал, Йошито спросил:  
— Вы уверены в своём друге?  
Михаил пожал плечами.  
— Он человек чести и обладает добрым сердцем. Сам никогда и никому вредить не будет, но падок на мистику, а потому ловкий человек мог использовать его в своих махинациях, а мой друг и не подозревал бы об этом. Однако все ваши затеи в стиле Дюма и Радклиф разбиваются об одно обстоятельство — великий князь Михаил Дмитриевич не стоил того, чтобы вокруг него затевать интригу. При дворе я не имел никакого влияния, в списке престолонаследия занимал двадцать восьмое место, для финансовых воротил соперником не был, в любви никому дорожку не перешёл. Я всего лишь один из многочисленных принцев крови, которых даже среди современников знают только герольды. — Михаил светски улыбнулся: — И, простите, с кем имею честь?  
Йошито достал визитку и с церемонным поклоном отдал Михаилу.  
— Нитта Йошито.  
Михаил посмотрел на него с любопытством. А Йошито слегка улыбнулся:  
— Нитта те самые, древний и прославленный самурайский род, но для главы семьи я всего лишь дальний родственник, двоюродный правнук. Как видите, даже вынужден был уехать на заработки в другую страну.  
Михаил убрал в карман визитку.  
— Весьма польщён знакомством. И это не ирония — мне приятно встретить того, кому не надо объяснять, почему родиться принцем не означает «иметь значимость».  
— И всё же вас пытались отравить, — напомнил Вадим.  
— Крайне сомнительно. Хотели бы убить — убили. Захмелеть до свинячества я мог и сам.  
— От одной рюмки домашней наливки? — с иронией спросил Вадим. — Да она слабее водки! Чтобы захмелеть от наливки надо выпить весь графин, иначе говоря, не меньше полулитра. На мерки ваших лет — немногим меньше полушторфа.  
— Что такое «наливка»? — заинтересовался Йошито.  
Вадим объяснил. И поделился сведениями о том, какие грибы при желании можно найти в окрестностях Санкт-Петербурга.  
Йошито сказал:  
— Михаил, так у вас была просто небольшая вспышка агрессии, которая привела к любовной ссоре? Вы не гонялись по дворцу за призраками, не пытались изнасиловать пажа или поджечь дворец?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Михаил. — Я всего лишь выпустил наружу свою глупость и ранил ею самого дорогого для меня человека.  
— А теперь отвлекитесь от личных переживаний и посмотрите на ситуацию со стороны. Кому был выгоден разрыв между великим князем Михаилом и его возлюбленным? Кто достаточно хорошо знал их обоих, чтобы прогнозировать поведение каждого из них? Я так понял, что Николай Осипов порвал с великим князем после этой ссоры? Ведь вашим милым был Николай Осипов? Я интересоваться, что за Роман Мартынов такой, у которого мне предложили выгодную работу, а потому знаю и о его сходстве с великим князем, и фотографию Николая Осипова видел.  
— Вы всё правильно поняли, — кивнул Михаил. Он проговорил задумчиво: — Не представляю, кому мог быть выгоден наш разрыв. Вскоре после знакомства с господином Осиповым я перестал посещать особую часть турецких бань и отдельные кабинеты петербургских клубов. Если кто-то и мог возревновать, то именно тогда. Но не через три года. К тому же о нашей связи знали только самые близкие из моих друзей, надёжность который проверена годами. Это были времена, когда за мужеложство человек простого звания угодил бы на каторгу, а меня навечно заперли бы в монастырь.  
Вадим сказал:  
— Обслугу дворца вы вряд ли числили в друзьях, но не знать о ваших отношениях с Осиповым они не могли.  
Михаил качнул головой:  
— Три года постоянной любовной связи, сударь. И два с половиной, как господин Осипов жил в Туриновском дворце. Если бы хоть кто-то из туриновских людей оказался невоздержан на язык, это или вызвало бы скандал на весь Петербург, или превратило нас с господином Осиповым в жертву шантажиста. — Михаил вздохнул: — Дворянство зачастую не могло похвастаться достойным поведением по отношению к простолюдинам, особенно к своим слугам, но меня научили понимать, как сильно моя жизнь зависит от их речей и действий. Даже когда я уходил, то выписал каждому из них отличные рекомендации и солидную премию, потому что не знал, кому достанется дворец. И поэтому не только дал людям возможность уйти на новое место, которое он сочтут подходящим себе, но и сытно прожить период, который потребен на поиск новой службы.  
— И вы вот так ушли в никуда? — снова поразился Вадим.  
— Я пошёл к тому, кто был моей жизнью. И не имело значения, в сколь странном мире он живёт. А для всех остальных я отправился по святым местам. Для мужчины, особенно моего звания и тем более моего возраста, это странно, но не настолько, чтобы мне начали задавать вопросы или отговаривать. А путь к святым местам зачастую проходит по весьма небезопасным дорогам. Поэтому паломники всегда ходят толпой. Но никто не удивится, если какой-то паломник пойдёт один и сгинет без следа в лесах и болотах. Скажут «Сам, дурак, виноват» и забудут.  
— А ваши родители? — с недоумением сказал Йошито.  
— Я нянек и гувернёров видел много чаще, нежели их. Но и няньки, и гувернёры давно уже или другими детьми занимались, или наслаждались жизнью обеспеченных мещан — кто в южных губерниях, кто у себя на родине. Друзья были заняты собственными делами. В мире не было никого, кто заметил бы моё отсутствие. Поэтому я легко мог уйти к единственному человеку, кто видел во мне не великого князя и не смазливое тело, а меня самого.  
Йошито кивнул.  
— Моя семья, несмотря на то, что входила в один из знатнейших родов страны, была самой обычной. Но мне случалось видеть и то, о чём вы говорили. Однако вернёмся к возможной интриге, жертвой которой стали вы и господин Осипов. Архив утверждает, что Осипов был инженером.  
— И отличным.  
— Следовательно, на момент вашего знакомства у него была хорошая работа. А поскольку отличным инженером может стать только умный человек, он никогда не пожертвует работой ради любви. Как гласит одна мудрая поговорка, — тут Йошито слегка поклонился Вадиму, — «Любовь приходит и уходит, а кушать хочется всегда, и карьера — это то, что прокормит тебя надёжнее всего и всех». — Йошито посмотрел на Михаила: — Так почему Осипов стал работать у вас?  
— В то время центральные стационарные электростанции были малочисленны и маломощны, их едва хватало на городские нужды, и поэтому заводы, доходные дома и богатые особняки получали электричество в основном с блок-станций, которые располагалась в специальной служебной постройке или, во владениях побольше, на особом электрическом дворе и работали на торфе. Я позволил господину Осипову полностью реорганизовать электрическую службу Туриновского дворца и написать об этом в английский научный журнал. Статья имела успех и в Англии, и в Германии, и в Северо-Американских Соединённых Штатах. Сверх того, господин Осипов мог заниматься собственными исследованиями и за два с половиной года получил три патента, за которые ему весьма неплохо заплатили, а его статьи об этих модернизациях имели популярность и много хвалебных отзывов.  
— Ценный сотрудник на достойной его работе, — ответил на это Йошито. — Переманить будет очень дорого, но если сделать так, чтобы сотрудник вынужден был уйти сам, то его наём обойдётся намного дешевле.  
Михаил замер с раскрытым ртом от удивления ртом и вытаращенными глазами.  
— Не... Но... А... — эмоциональная буря мешала внятно сформулировать мысль. Михаил глубоко вздохнул и, как советовал Йошито, постарался думать об этом отстранённо, как об истории, приключившейся когда-то давно с кем-то другим. Эмоции схлынули, в голове прояснилось. Михаил сказал: — После того, как господин Осипов подал в отставку, он списался с однокашниками по Высшей Технической школе, попросил, чтобы ему нашли хорошее место в Европе или в Северо-Американских Соединённых Штатах. Тем, кто купил его патенты, тоже писал. Если бы ссора господина Осипова с великим князем была подстроена, то предложение о новом месте господин Осипов получил бы сразу. Такой интриган не стал бы дожидаться, пока столь ценного работника наймут другие.  
— Рискну предположить, — ответил Йошито, — что уйти из дома принца довольно сложно. Это процесс не быстрый. И у ловкого человека, который знает механику чиновничьего аппарата, есть немало возможностей затруднить господину Осипову поиск работы. Например, от имени великого князя намекнуть начальнику городской полиции, чтобы продержал господина Осипова месяц под арестом. А там, где нет общественных правозащитных организаций и свободной прессы, полицейский произвол цветёт буйным цветом.  
Михаил побледнел, резким движением оттянул ворот свитера, судорожно перевёл дыхание.  
— В Российской Империи арест для этого был не нужен. Околоточный надзиратель, это полицейский чиновник, который смотрел за порядком на определённом участке города, просто забирал у человека паспорт — якобы тот неправильно оформлен, а новый выписывать можно было сколь угодно долго. Разумеется, на такую нерадивость можно и нужно было жаловаться вышестоящим чиновникам от участкового пристава, надзирающего за околоточными, до начальника городской полиции, но в данном случае жалоба не возымела бы действия.  
Михаил обнял себя за плечи, словно в ознобе.  
— Именно этим я пригрозил Николаю Осипову при нашей встрече после ссоры. И то, что я выпил пару глотков той самой наливки, меня не оправдывает.  
Вадим прервал самоедство Михаила вопросом:  
— А куда уехал Осипов, что вы полгода не могли его найти?  
— В Хабаровку, — Михаил взволнованно провёл пальцами по лицу. — До середины девятнадцатого века это было крохотное и никому не нужное поселение на Амуре, забытое богом и людьми. Но геополитика изменилась, и Хабаровка превратилась в чрезвычайно важный для Российской Империи город, к нему решено было тянуть железную дорогу. Хороший инженер легко нашёл бы в Хабаровке денежную работу, а на неблагосклонность к специалисту властей или на неугодные правительству политические взгляды там особого внимания не обращали, потому что едва ли не половина населения была ссыльными да беглыми. Однако при всём при этом в 1888 году Хабаровка всё ещё была нищей, полудикой и малонаселённой, поэтому ни я, и нанятые мной сыщики долгое время и не думали искать там господина Осипова. Искали на знаменитом своими заводами Урале, искали в Прикаспийске и в Причерноморье, которые стремительно выходили в промышленные и нефтяные лидеры, а о Восточном Сибирском Приморье забыли.  
— В 1893 году Хабаровку переименовали в Хабаровск, — сказал Вадим. — Но важнее другое. Из Хабаровска было легко сбежать в Америку. А в те времена при наличии друзей, которые дадут поручительство и рекомендации, не нужны были паспорт и виза, их мог оформить сам работодатель. Он же отправлял запрос в университет на восстановление диплома. Поэтому соблазнить Николая Осипова Хабаровском, точнее, Хабаровкой было нетрудно. Тем более что он сам был родом из этих мест.  
— И погребальные символы тоже из тех же мест, — добавил Йошито. — Всё слишком хорошо складывается, джентльмены, вы не находите?  
Михаил отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Господин Осипов отлично ладил с аборигенами Приамурья, знал их обычаи. Он мало что рассказывал, но было понятно, что Осипов-старший сверх работы в кузнице вёл небольшую торговлю, причём торговал именно с приамурскими народами, и не от случая к случаю, а много лет, и имел среди них репутацию хорошего компаньона в делах. Николай Осипов превосходно усвоил уроки отца. А его собственная порядочность не позволила ему обзавестись врагами. Николая все если и не любили, то уважали.  
Йошито хмыкнул.  
— Бывает, что порядочность и честь приносят врагов намного более опасных, чем подлость.  
— Ещё как бывает, — согласился Вадим. — Но как всё это соотносится с Романом Мартыновым, который жил на сто двадцать семь лет позже? И зачем затевать такую сложную интригу с Николаем Осиповым, если в итоге он оказался инженером в мелком, ничего не значащем окраинном городишке? До превращения плюгавой Хабаровки во влиятельный Хабаровск оставалось ещё лет двенадцать-пятнадцать, а в 1887, формально именуясь городом, это была деревня при военном гарнизоне. Насколько я помню школьный курс краеведения, тогда в Хабаровске работа для инженера была только в речном вокзале, в типографии, на лесопилках и в рыбокоптильнях, да ещё в Амурской Инженерной дистанции — это что-то управления по военному строительству, куда разночинца Осипова, к тому же получившего заграничные дипломы, не взяли бы никогда. Был закон, по которому обладатели иностранных дипломов не могли работать в госучреждениях Российской Империи. А значит и речной вокзал, и типография, которые принадлежали государству, нанять Осипова не имели права. Хотя... — Вадим немного подумал и повернулся к компьютеру, открыл браузер: — Сейчас узнаем, когда началось строительство судоремонтных мастерских Сионгова. Это частное предприятие, а частники иностранные дипломы весьма ценили. У Сионгова инженерами работали немцы и американцы.  
— Не трудитесь, — сказал Михаил. — Николай Осипов был главным электротехником в мастерских Ивана Сионгова, крещёного в православие амурского китайца. К 1887 году в мастерских уже был один судоремонтный док и строились ещё два.  
— Ого! — поразился Йошито. — Для тех времён это очень быстрый рост города.  
— Начиная с 1830 года и особенно после 1861 в Восточное Сибирское Приморье, которое тогда было практически на первобытном уровне, вкладывалось немало денег. И к началу восьмидесятых это стало приносить доход. И хорошим инженерам стало выгодно работать в Хабаровке.  
— Михаил, — сказал Вадим, — ведь шаман, к которому вы обратились, был карелом?  
— Да.  
— А с Романом связались жители Приамурья. Это нанайская или удэгейская, или манчжурская языковая группа, алтайская языковая семья, монголоидная раса байкальского типа. Тогда как карелы — уральская языковая семья, фино-угорская группа, европеоидная раса беломорско-балтийского типа. Эти народы никогда не встречались и не пересекались, в их культурах общим является только то, что связано с инстинктами Homo Sapiens’а, поскольку биологически все люди одинаковы. Больше того, в Приамурье много разных народов, у которых и языки, и верования, и обычаи, и культура совершено разные. Но и на амулете, который Михаил нашёл у Романа, и в рисунках Романа смешаны знаки и символы разных народов. Это даже не православно-католический обряд, а буддийско-мусульманско-христианский со всеми их течениями, вместе взятыми. Это то, чего не может быть. А ещё и карельский шаман, который тоже связан с Романом. Доп ** _у_** стим, произошло совпадение, когда карел, дабы обезопасить себя, искал замену великому князю Михаилу, причём по магическим законам заменитель надо брать только в том времени, в которое перемещали Михаила, и потому наиболее подходящим, если не единственным кандидатом оказался Роман Мартынов, который уже был втёмную вовлечён в какие-то аферы приамурских шаманов. Но в этом случае абсурдом становятся сами шаманы.  
— Современный шаман, — сказал Йошито, — или группа шаманов могла синтезировать несколько магических систем в одну.  
— Могли, — согласился Вадим. — И это означает, что у Михаила теперь очень изобретательный и хитрый враг.  
Михаил недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
— А разве Роман сам по себе чего-то стоил? Он всего лишь приложение к деньгам его отца. Единственное, на что годился Роман — похищение с целью выкупа.  
— В головах сектантов нередко возникают странные идеи, — ответил Вадим. — Романа могли намечать для жертвоприношения или для теракта в стиле Аум Синрикё.  
Йошито пояснил Михаилу:  
— Глава секты хотел при помощи ядовитого газа и вызванных им массовых смертей посеять панику и захватить Токио, а вместе с ним и власть над всей Японией. Но полиция быстро пресекла действия сектантов, пострадавших доставили в больницы. Погибших было мало, но человек десять умерло на месте и около пятнадцати в больницах. Вообще пострадало более пяти тысяч человек. Это самый жестокий теракт в Японии.  
Михаил поёжился, взял телефон и стал искать информацию об Аум Синрикё. А Йошито сказал:  
— У Романа на компьютере был странный пароль. Обычно им делают какие-то осмысленные фразы, но у него было это.  
Он открыл блокнот в телефоне и показал Вадиму надпись «dDkHtF.JxL,VyBjFfVdYzm».  
— Это и есть осмысленная фраза. При английской раскладке капслоком набрать кириллицей «ВАДИМ», затем между этими буквами капсплоком вписать «РОМАН», затем строчными буквами между получившимся набором «вечная» и «любовь» тоже через букву по отношению друг к другу и через две по отношению к капслоку.  
Вадим взял стикер, ручку и написал «вВлРеАюОчДбМнИоАаМвНяь», отдал Йошито.  
— Это был наш общий пароль везде, — сказал Вадим. — Его придумал Роман. Я сменил пароль сразу после разрыва. Он, как оказалось, оставил его.  
Михаил проговорил:  
— Поэтому вы и сказали мне сделать везде новый пароль?  
— Да. Такое и запомнить тяжело, если не знать принципа составления, и у вас должен быть собственный ключ от ваших новых владений.  
Йошито рассматривал стикер.  
— Ничего не понимаю. Если так любишь, то стараешься помириться, а не по шаманам бегаешь.  
— Посмотрите внимательно на рисунки, — ответил Михаил. — Там нет любви. Только жажда полного и абсолютного обладания.  
Йошито взял тетрадь, стал смотреть рисунки. А Михаил сказал:  
— У карельского шамана были такие же символы, — показал он на рисунок с очередным портретом Вадима. — Рамка выглядит в точности как врата времени, через которые провёл меня карел. Это не сходство, а точная копия.  
— Вы уверены? — скептично посмотрел на него Йошито.  
— Я художник. Хорошая зрительная память — часть профессионального набора.  
— В этих вратах использованы амулеты амурских шаманов.  
— Да, — кивнул Михаил. — Теперь, когда есть с чем сравнивать, я это вижу. Князь Тенишев, весьма способный инженер-металлург и очень успешный предприниматель, иначе говоря, логик и практик, покровительствовал многим наукам и сам был чрезвычайно увлечён этнографией и археологией. По сути, вся российская этнография и археология развивалась на его деньги. Я свёл близкое знакомство с Тенишевым, когда стал искать пути перехода в мир, где находился господин Осипов. Разумеется, с Тенишевым я беседовал об этнографических выставках и публикациях научных и популярных брошюр о нравах и обычаях многочисленных инородцев, живущих в Российской Империи, дабы между ними и русскими было меньше непонимания. А рассказываю я это вот к чему — Тенишев говорил, что у всех народов магическими считаются одни и те же символы, связанные с природой человека как таковой: круг, крест, волны, стрела, звезда, человеческие фигурки, рыба, корова во всех её разновидностях, петух, птичье яйцо и тому подобное. Разница будет только в начертании этих символов. И отличается начертание настолько сильно, что разницу видит даже беглый взгляд.  
— Правильно говорил, — ответил Йошито. — Нам в школе на уроках истории рассказывали то же самое.  
— За те три месяца, когда я искал пути, то не обращал внимания на атрибутику, меня интересовал только результат всех этих действ, учиняемых колдунами, знахарками, шаманами и ведуньями. Но память художника всё же запечатлела и амулеты, и кукол, и рисунки на утвари. И теперь я могу сравнить символы моего шамана со всеми остальными. Я уверенно заявляю, что такого начертания и таких символов нет более ни у кого и нигде. Однако они совпадают с теми символами, которые получил Роман. И посмотрите, — Михаил открыл страницу с портретом Вадима, окружённым знаками смерти, — такое впечатление, что вот эти, эти и эти элементы вписаны в набор совсем другого стиля.  
— Верно, — кивнул Вадим. — Если на фотографии амулета просто намешаны шаманские символы совершенно разных племён, то здесь символы одного племени, но в него вписано нечто такое, чего я на дальневосточье не видел.  
— В Чикаго должен быть международный центр этнографических исследований или кафедра в университете. Надо заказать им анализ этих материалов.  
Йошито отрицательно качнул головой, поискал по телефону информацию в интернете и сказал.  
— Быстрее будет, если обратиться в музей Вакканая и в университет в Хельсинки. Можно ещё написать в Хабаровский краевой музей и в Национальный музей Республики Карелия, но я слышал, что там отпускается меньше денег на исследования.  
Михаил хмыкнул:  
— Голозадость учёных хорошо стимулирует желание получить стипендию на исследования, а значит и создаёт высокую конкуренцию между ними, что положительно влияет на качество научной деятельности. Это я точно знаю, поскольку оказывал поддержку многим учёным. Но для надёжности надо заказать исследование везде — и в Хельсинки, и в Карелии, и в Вакканае, и в Хабаровске. Я этим и займусь. Коль скоро я получил доступ к своим деньгам, то не намерен позволять им лежать мёртвым грузом. Я буду делать доходные инвестиции и займусь покровительством наук и искусств, как и было у меня заведено раньше. И на карточку Романа Мартынова верну то, что вынужден был потратить.  
— Это правильно, — кивнул Вадим. — Весьма полезно было поговорить с вами, джентльмены, но меня ждёт работа.  
Йошито и Михаил попрощались и вышли из кабинета, а Вадим занялся схемой электрофицирования уединённого загородного дома, по размерам способного соперничать с английским замком, включая парк и разнообразные службы.

 

* * * 

Йошито пригласил Михаила выпить по стаканчику и обсудить будущее телеканала.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Михаил, — но я не принимаю никакой алкоголь.  
— Тогда угощу вас кофе. Или чаем. Или содовой. На что у вас аллергии нет, тем и угощу. Но сейчас от вас зависит судьба канала, а значит и моя. Это очень хорошая ступень в карьере, и я не хочу её потерять. Поэтому прошу прощения за такую навязчивость, но настаиваю на разговоре. Вы сказали, что хотите делать выгодные инвестиции. Миз Донован — отличный управляющий, однако она исполнитель, а не полководец. Миз Донован поймёт ценность моей идеи, но пока будет согласовывать её с Мартыновым, пройдёт немало времени, и идею реализуют другие каналы, потому что она лежит на поверхности, додуматься до неё легко. Единственное преимущество вашего канала в том, что я придумал это первым. Или не первым, но вы зап ** _у_** стите эту идею в работу первым.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Михаил. — Идёмте обсудим. Тут есть тихое кафе или чайная?  
— Да, и там подают отличную выпечку.  
Йошито повёл Михаила в кафе.

 

* * * 

Загородный особняк, на которой фирме Вадима и его компаньона Фреда Ривервуда заказали замену электропроводки, в реальности оказался не столько запущенным, как опасался Вадим. Электрослужба, иначе говоря, один из сараев хозяйственной части участка, была в пригодном к эксплуатации состоянии, ремонт требовался минимальный.  
— Ты смотри, — говорил Вадим Фреду, светловолосому с рыжиной, высокому, худощавому парню со светло-голубыми, почти до белизны, глазами. — Тут даже блок-станция от 1886 года в рабочем состоянии.  
— И ты понимаешь как работает этот монстр? — поразился Фред.  
— Этот, как ты выражаешься, монстр намного проще любого современного генератора. Не говоря уже о том, насколько он слабее. Сейчас на такое поместье вместо восемнадцати устройств надо только четыре. И я добавлю пятое на случай аварий. И реорганизуем треть узлов всей электросистемы. Она слишком громоздкая, а потому ненадёжная и энергозатраты выше, чем должны быть.  
— Вадим, ты в России точно был электриком-техником, а не инженером? Ни один техник так, как ты не думает! Техник это я — чиню поломку в тех пределах, которые имеются. А ты всегда и во всём смотришь на систему аналитически, не только обнаруживаешь и чинишь поломку, но и сразу ищешь и исправляешь слабые места в конструкции. Да ещё знаешь историю электротехники и электромеханики, постоянно гоняешь аналогии от минувших дней к нынешним и обратно, находишь в этом полезные идеи. Так работают только инженеры.  
— А ещё я масон и супермен, — фыркнул Вадим. — Пойдём смотреть дом, там больше всего работы. Остальными службами займёмся после него.  
В холле их встретили хозяин дома Ричард Кан и его родственник, имени которого мистер Кан не назвал, лишь сказал Фреду и Вадиму, что это его племянник.  
Парочка была колоритной — смуглый, скуластый, с по-азиатски приплюснутым носом и раскосыми глазами дядюшка и блондин-племянник со светло-серыми глазами и тонкими чертами лица.  
— Шведка вышла замуж за китайца? — шёпотом предположил Фред.  
— Он больше похож на тайца, — ответил Вадим. — Но мне важнее проводка, нежели их семейная история.  
Он подошёл к хозяевам:  
— Здание электрослужбы требует минимального ремонта и по современным технико-эксплуатационным нормативам может использоваться как автономная станция гостиницы. Это я к тому, что будете вы жить в этом владении только сам или сделаете из него отель, в любом случае здание электрослужбы требует небольших вложений. Основные затраты будут в покупке оборудования и замене проводки.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ричард Кан.  
Электрики начали осмотр холла, а племянник сказал дядюшке на финском:  
— И ради этого бесцветного чувачка потрачено столько денег и переезд совершён такой, что практически всю жизнь пришлось начать с нуля?! Да ту же глянуть не на что, он вообще никакой!  
— Тигр в джунглях тоже незаметен настолько, что может показаться бесцветным, — ответил дядюшка. — Но назвать его никаким сможет только глупец.  
Фред окинул их заинтересованным и подозрительным взглядом. А когда они с Вадимом ушли в следующую комнату, Фред сказал:  
— У меня мать суоми. И я бываю в Финляндии. Так что неплохо знаю язык. И понял, что племянник заказчика говорил своему дядюшке.  
Вадим посмотрел на компаньона с интересом — судя по предисловию, разговор заказчика с племянником был весьма интересен. Когда Фред пересказал его содержание, Вадим усмехнулся, вполне убедительно делая вид, что услышанные Фредом слова ничего не значили:  
— У племянника неверная информация. Моя жизнь изменилась только в сторону более высокого заработка и отсутствия страха быть убитым за то, что я гей, а жизнь моего бывшего, в которого и вкладывались деньги, тем более существенных перемен не претерпела — его богатый отец и ранее покупал ему роли в телесериалах и участия в популярных телешоу. Для родившихся с золотой ложкой во рту весь мир одинаков. Если я вынужден был изучать нормативы и технико-эксплуатационные характеристики предмета своей работы, которые существенно отличаются от страны к стране, и получать новые сертификаты и лицензии, то моему бывшему даже водительские права не пришлось получать, потому что машину водила нанятая отцом секретарша-американка.  
Фред понимающе кивнул, усмехнулся:  
— Похоже, это ревность фаната.  
— Да, возможно. Один мой приятель подавал документы на конкурс на должность инженера по интернет-коммуникациям, и так я узнал, что мой бывший приехал в Чикаго, чтобы открыть собственный интернет-канал. В Чикаго его содержание дешевле, чем в Лос-Анджелесе и Нью-Йорке, а папаша моего бывшего умеет считать деньги. Но фанаты почему-то решили, что всё дело в попытке реанимировать давно забытый романчик.  
— Лишь бы нашу фирму в соцсетях не трепали, — встревожился Фред.  
— Будет бесплатная реклама, — пожал плечами Вадим. — Станем обслуживать дома здешних звёзд.  
Фред подумал и кивнул. А Вадим сказал, что ему надо справить нужду, прошёл через холл к биотуалету во дворе и на ходу незаметно сфотографировал на телефон заказчика с племянником. Из туалета Вадим отправил сообщение и фотографии Михаилу — о разговоре заказчика с племянником ему следовало знать.  
Остаток дня не принёс никаких сюрпризов — и заказчик, и племянник вскоре уехали, а Фред и Вадим спокойно завершили осмотр.

 

* * * 

**Дневник Михаила**   
**_Запись вторая_ **

В своей новой жизни я опять оказался принцем, поскольку статус сына того, кто богат настолько, чтобы покупать сенаторов, газеты и телеканалы, немногим отличается от статуса великого князя. И, боюсь, сложностей сей статус принесёт не меньше. Причём не только мне, но и Вадиму, который занял в моём сердце то место, которое ранее предназначалось для Николеньки.  
Их невозможное сходство сводит меня с ума. Я прочитал множество статей, и теперь удостоверен в том, что два разных человека не могут одинаково пахнуть, иметь один и тот же тембр голоса, одни и те же движения. Похожие — да, сколько угодно. Но не одинаковые.  
И я решился удостовериться окончательно. А потому, списываясь с Хабаровским краевым музеем, заказал не только работу о символике местных племён, но и поиск в городском архиве записок, собственноручно сделанных господином Осиповым, инженером судоремонтных мастерских Сионгова.  
В пору Сионгов весьма деятельно расширял своё предприятие, а потому инженеры писали много рабочих записок, которые после в конторе перепечатывались писарем набело. Но черновики всегда сохранялись, чтобы инженеры могли и перечитать их, уточняя свои идеи, и доказать, какие распоряжения отдавались на самом деле.  
Поэтому записки Николеньки вместе с архивами мастерских после 1917 года попали в городские хранилища. А на записках могут быть отпечатки пальцев инженера Осипова, потому что во время работы он брал бумагу пальцами, испачканными в графите, краске, технических маслах и тому подобном. Такие отпечатки будут пригодны для опознания и через сто лет, и через тысячу. Всё зависит только от сохранности бумаги.  
И копию отпечатков снять можно. Я сказал, что это необходимо для определения авторства других записок, которые находятся в частном архиве в Чикаго.  
Но я не знаю, что мне делать, если окажется, что Вадим — это Николенька. Сказать ему или нет? С одной стороны, если Вадим не помнит свою прошлую жизнь, то и не помнит той боли, которую я причинил ему, а значит нашу новую любовь ничто не омрачит. С другой стороны, Вадим никогда не захочет быть заменой, мои слова о любви не будут услышаны. Есть и третья сторона — если Николенька вспомнит себя, то не сочтёт ли изменой то, что я так легко и быстро отдал его место в моём сердце Вадиму?  
Господь всемогущий, как же всё запуталось! Молю, вразуми меня! Не дай снова потерять его.  
Вадима нанял на работу человек, племянником которого называет себя сын того шамана, который открыл мне врата в этот город и в это время.  
Наём Вадима не может быть случайностью. Но зачем этим людям нужен обычный электрик, каких миллионы?  
Или Вадим не обычен?  
Я тысячу раз готов признать, что Вадим — совершенство и величайшая ценность мироздания, высшее и лучшее из творений господних, но всё это есть восторги любящего сердца, и все прелести, достоинства и благодати Вадима, которые наполняют восхищением, благоговением и счастием мою душу, откроются лишь под влиянием нежнейшего из чувств. Люди обыденные, коих не коснулся ниспосланный мне небесный дар любви, подобны слепым — они не увидят всех сокровищ, коими наделён Вадим. И это правильно и справедливо, поскольку у каждом человеке есть вещи, предназначенные лишь для близких.  
Но что если я, очаровавшись созерцанием одних ценностей, не заметил других? И эти другие ценности сделали Вадим желанной добычей для шаманов.  
Очевидно, что сын шамана никогда прежде не видел Вадима. Но знал, что это именно тот человек, к которому шаман отправлял меня. И знал от своего подельника-азиата, который и нанял Вадима.  
Мне страшно за Вадима так, что холодеет сердце. Больше всего я хочу схватить его в охапку и убежать куда-нибудь подальше — на Амазонку, в Австралию, в Океанию... Но вряд ли это поможет. Если шаманы нашли его в Чикаго, найдут везде.  
Обезопасить Вадима будет возможным, лишь изыскав оружие против шаманов.  
А для этого надо знать о них как можно больше. И я жду ответы из музеев и архивов.

**Продолжение в понедельник, 30.01.2017, в 19:00-19:30 по Гринвичу = 20:00-20:30 по Германии = 21:00-21:30 по Москве = 11:00-11:30 по Лос-Анджелесу = 14:00-14:30 по Нью-Йорку. Выкладываться будет только на моём форуме, на Фикбуке и на Призрачных Мирах. Здесь выкладок этого романа больше не будет.**


	4. — 3 — (продолжение от 23.01.2016 отдельным файлом)

— В Хабаровку, — Михаил взволнованно провёл пальцами по лицу. — До середины девятнадцатого века это было крохотное и никому не нужное поселение на Амуре, забытое богом и людьми. Но геополитика изменилась, и Хабаровка превратилась в чрезвычайно важный для Российской Империи город, к нему решено было тянуть железную дорогу. Хороший инженер легко нашёл бы в Хабаровке денежную работу, а на неблагосклонность к специалисту властей или на неугодные правительству политические взгляды там особого внимания не обращали, потому что едва ли не половина населения была ссыльными да беглыми. Однако при всём при этом в 1888 году Хабаровка всё ещё была нищей, полудикой и малонаселённой, поэтому ни я, и нанятые мной сыщики долгое время и не думали искать там господина Осипова. Искали на знаменитом своими заводами Урале, искали в Прикаспийске и в Причерноморье, которые стремительно выходили в промышленные и нефтяные лидеры, а о Восточном Сибирском Приморье забыли.  
— В 1893 году Хабаровку переименовали в Хабаровск, — сказал Вадим. — Но важнее другое. Из Хабаровска было легко сбежать в Америку. А в те времена при наличии друзей, которые дадут поручительство и рекомендации, не нужны были паспорт и виза, их мог оформить сам работодатель. Он же отправлял запрос в университет на восстановление диплома. Поэтому соблазнить Николая Осипова Хабаровском, точнее, Хабаровкой было нетрудно. Тем более что он сам был родом из этих мест.  
— И погребальные символы тоже из тех же мест, — добавил Йошито. — Всё слишком хорошо складывается, джентльмены, вы не находите?  
Михаил отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Господин Осипов отлично ладил с аборигенами Приамурья, знал их обычаи. Он мало что рассказывал, но было понятно, что Осипов-старший сверх работы в кузнице вёл небольшую торговлю, причём торговал именно с приамурскими народами, и не от случая к случаю, а много лет, и имел среди них репутацию хорошего компаньона в делах. Николай Осипов превосходно усвоил уроки отца. А его собственная порядочность не позволила ему обзавестись врагами. Николая все если и не любили, то уважали.  
Йошито хмыкнул.  
— Бывает, что порядочность и честь приносят врагов намного более опасных, чем подлость.  
— Ещё как бывает, — согласился Вадим. — Но как всё это соотносится с Романом Мартыновым, который жил на сто двадцать семь лет позже? И зачем затевать такую сложную интригу с Николаем Осиповым, если в итоге он оказался инженером в мелком, ничего не значащем окраинном городишке? До превращения плюгавой Хабаровки во влиятельный Хабаровск оставалось ещё лет двенадцать-пятнадцать, а в 1887, формально именуясь городом, это была деревня при военном гарнизоне. Насколько я помню школьный курс краеведения, тогда в Хабаровске работа для инженера была только в речном вокзале, в типографии, на лесопилках и в рыбокоптильнях, да ещё в Амурской Инженерной дистанции — это что-то управления по военному строительству, куда разночинца Осипова, к тому же получившего заграничные дипломы, не взяли бы никогда. Был закон, по которому обладатели иностранных дипломов не могли работать в госучреждениях Российской Империи. А значит и речной вокзал, и типография, которые принадлежали государству, нанять Осипова не имели права. Хотя... — Вадим немного подумал и повернулся к компьютеру, открыл браузер: — Сейчас узнаем, когда началось строительство судоремонтных мастерских Сионгова. Это частное предприятие, а частники иностранные дипломы весьма ценили. У Сионгова инженерами работали немцы и американцы.  
— Не трудитесь, — сказал Михаил. — Николай Осипов был главным электротехником в мастерских Ивана Сионгова, крещёного в православие амурского китайца. К 1887 году в мастерских уже был один судоремонтный док и строились ещё два.  
— Ого! — поразился Йошито. — Для тех времён это очень быстрый рост города.  
— Начиная с 1830 года и особенно после 1861 в Восточное Сибирское Приморье, которое тогда было практически на первобытном уровне, вкладывалось немало денег. И к началу восьмидесятых это стало приносить доход. И хорошим инженерам стало выгодно работать в Хабаровке.  
— Михаил, — сказал Вадим, — ведь шаман, к которому вы обратились, был карелом?  
— Да.  
— А с Романом связались жители Приамурья. Это нанайская или удэгейская, или манчжурская языковая группа, алтайская языковая семья, монголоидная раса байкальского типа. Тогда как карелы — уральская языковая семья, фино-угорская группа, европеоидная раса беломорско-балтийского типа. Эти народы никогда не встречались и не пересекались, в их культурах общим является только то, что связано с инстинктами Homo Sapiens’а, поскольку биологически все люди одинаковы. Больше того, в Приамурье много разных народов, у которых и языки, и верования, и обычаи, и культура совершено разные. Но и на амулете, который Михаил нашёл у Романа, и в рисунках Романа смешаны знаки и символы разных народов. Это даже не православно-католический обряд, а буддийско-мусульманско-христианский со всеми их течениями, вместе взятыми. Это то, чего не может быть. А ещё и карельский шаман, который тоже связан с Романом. Доп ** _у_** стим, произошло совпадение, когда карел, дабы обезопасить себя, искал замену великому князю Михаилу, причём по магическим законам заменитель надо брать только в том времени, в которое перемещали Михаила, и потому наиболее подходящим, если не единственным кандидатом оказался Роман Мартынов, который уже был втёмную вовлечён в какие-то аферы приамурских шаманов. Но в этом случае абсурдом становятся сами шаманы.  
— Современный шаман, — сказал Йошито, — или группа шаманов могла синтезировать несколько магических систем в одну.  
— Могли, — согласился Вадим. — И это означает, что у Михаила теперь очень изобретательный и хитрый враг.  
Михаил недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
— А разве Роман сам по себе чего-то стоил? Он всего лишь приложение к деньгам его отца. Единственное, на что годился Роман — похищение с целью выкупа.  
— В головах сектантов нередко возникают странные идеи, — ответил Вадим. — Романа могли намечать для жертвоприношения или для теракта в стиле Аум Синрикё.  
Йошито пояснил Михаилу:  
— Глава секты хотел при помощи ядовитого газа и вызванных им массовых смертей посеять панику и захватить Токио, а вместе с ним и власть над всей Японией. Но полиция быстро пресекла действия сектантов, пострадавших доставили в больницы. Погибших было мало, но человек десять умерло на месте и около пятнадцати в больницах. Вообще пострадало более пяти тысяч человек. Это самый жестокий теракт в Японии.  
Михаил поёжился, взял телефон и стал искать информацию об Аум Синрикё. А Йошито сказал:  
— У Романа на компьютере был странный пароль. Обычно им делают какие-то осмысленные фразы, но у него было это.  
Он открыл блокнот в телефоне и показал Вадиму надпись «dDkHtF.JxL,VyBjFfVdYzm».  
— Это и есть осмысленная фраза. При английской раскладке капслоком набрать кириллицей «ВАДИМ», затем между этими буквами капсплоком вписать «РОМАН», затем строчными буквами между получившимся набором «вечная» и «любовь» тоже через букву по отношению друг к другу и через две по отношению к капслоку.  
Вадим взял стикер, ручку и написал «вВлРеАюОчДбМнИоАаМвНяь», отдал Йошито.  
— Это был наш общий пароль везде, — сказал Вадим. — Его придумал Роман. Я сменил пароль сразу после разрыва. Он, как оказалось, оставил его.  
Михаил проговорил:  
— Поэтому вы и сказали мне сделать везде новый пароль?  
— Да. Такое и запомнить тяжело, если не знать принципа составления, и у вас должен быть собственный ключ от ваших новых владений.  
Йошито рассматривал стикер.  
— Ничего не понимаю. Если так любишь, то стараешься помириться, а не по шаманам бегаешь.  
— Посмотрите внимательно на рисунки, — ответил Михаил. — Там нет любви. Только жажда полного и абсолютного обладания.  
Йошито взял тетрадь, стал смотреть рисунки. А Михаил сказал:  
— У карельского шамана были такие же символы, — показал он на рисунок с очередным портретом Вадима. — Рамка выглядит в точности как врата времени, через которые провёл меня карел. Это не сходство, а точная копия.  
— Вы уверены? — скептично посмотрел на него Йошито.  
— Я художник. Хорошая зрительная память — часть профессионального набора.  
— В этих вратах использованы амулеты амурских шаманов.  
— Да, — кивнул Михаил. — Теперь, когда есть с чем сравнивать, я это вижу. Князь Тенишев, весьма способный инженер-металлург и очень успешный предприниматель, иначе говоря, логик и практик, покровительствовал многим наукам и сам был чрезвычайно увлечён этнографией и археологией. По сути, вся российская этнография и археология развивалась на его деньги. Я свёл близкое знакомство с Тенишевым, когда стал искать пути перехода в мир, где находился господин Осипов. Разумеется, с Тенишевым я беседовал об этнографических выставках и публикациях научных и популярных брошюр о нравах и обычаях многочисленных инородцев, живущих в Российской Империи, дабы между ними и русскими было меньше непонимания. А рассказываю я это вот к чему — Тенишев говорил, что у всех народов магическими считаются одни и те же символы, связанные с природой человека как таковой: круг, крест, волны, стрела, звезда, человеческие фигурки, рыба, корова во всех её разновидностях, петух, птичье яйцо и тому подобное. Разница будет только в начертании этих символов. И отличается начертание настолько сильно, что разницу видит даже беглый взгляд.  
— Правильно говорил, — ответил Йошито. — Нам в школе на уроках истории рассказывали то же самое.  
— За те три месяца, когда я искал пути, то не обращал внимания на атрибутику, меня интересовал только результат всех этих действ, учиняемых колдунами, знахарками, шаманами и ведуньями. Но память художника всё же запечатлела и амулеты, и кукол, и рисунки на утвари. И теперь я могу сравнить символы моего шамана со всеми остальными. Я уверенно заявляю, что такого начертания и таких символов нет более ни у кого и нигде. Однако они совпадают с теми символами, которые получил Роман. И посмотрите, — Михаил открыл страницу с портретом Вадима, окружённым знаками смерти, — такое впечатление, что вот эти, эти и эти элементы вписаны в набор совсем другого стиля.  
— Верно, — кивнул Вадим. — Если на фотографии амулета просто намешаны шаманские символы совершенно разных племён, то здесь символы одного племени, но в него вписано нечто такое, чего я на дальневосточье не видел.  
— В Чикаго должен быть международный центр этнографических исследований или кафедра в университете. Надо заказать им анализ этих материалов.  
Йошито отрицательно качнул головой, поискал по телефону информацию в интернете и сказал.  
— Быстрее будет, если обратиться в музей Вакканая и в университет в Хельсинки. Можно ещё написать в Хабаровский краевой музей и в Национальный музей Республики Карелия, но я слышал, что там отпускается меньше денег на исследования.  
Михаил хмыкнул:  
— Голозадость учёных хорошо стимулирует желание получить стипендию на исследования, а значит и создаёт высокую конкуренцию между ними, что положительно влияет на качество научной деятельности. Это я точно знаю, поскольку оказывал поддержку многим учёным. Но для надёжности надо заказать исследование везде — и в Хельсинки, и в Карелии, и в Вакканае, и в Хабаровске. Я этим и займусь. Коль скоро я получил доступ к своим деньгам, то не намерен позволять им лежать мёртвым грузом. Я буду делать доходные инвестиции и займусь покровительством наук и искусств, как и было у меня заведено раньше. И на карточку Романа Мартынова верну то, что вынужден был потратить.  
— Это правильно, — кивнул Вадим. — Весьма полезно было поговорить с вами, джентльмены, но меня ждёт работа.  
Йошито и Михаил попрощались и вышли из кабинета, а Вадим занялся схемой электрофицирования уединённого загородного дома, по размерам способного соперничать с английским замком, включая парк и разнообразные службы.

 

* * * 

Йошито пригласил Михаила выпить по стаканчику и обсудить будущее телеканала.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Михаил, — но я не принимаю никакой алкоголь.  
— Тогда угощу вас кофе. Или чаем. Или содовой. На что у вас аллергии нет, тем и угощу. Но сейчас от вас зависит судьба канала, а значит и моя. Это очень хорошая ступень в карьере, и я не хочу её потерять. Поэтому прошу прощения за такую навязчивость, но настаиваю на разговоре. Вы сказали, что хотите делать выгодные инвестиции. Миз Донован — отличный управляющий, однако она исполнитель, а не полководец. Миз Донован поймёт ценность моей идеи, но пока будет согласовывать её с Мартыновым, пройдёт немало времени, и идею реализуют другие каналы, потому что она лежит на поверхности, додуматься до неё легко. Единственное преимущество вашего канала в том, что я придумал это первым. Или не первым, но вы зап ** _у_** стите эту идею в работу первым.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Михаил. — Идёмте обсудим. Тут есть тихое кафе или чайная?  
— Да, и там подают отличную выпечку.  
Йошито повёл Михаила в кафе.

 

* * * 

Загородный особняк, на которой фирме Вадима и его компаньона Фреда Ривервуда заказали замену электропроводки, в реальности оказался не столько запущенным, как опасался Вадим. Электрослужба, иначе говоря, один из сараев хозяйственной части участка, была в пригодном к эксплуатации состоянии, ремонт требовался минимальный.  
— Ты смотри, — говорил Вадим Фреду, светловолосому с рыжиной, высокому, худощавому парню со светло-голубыми, почти до белизны, глазами. — Тут даже блок-станция от 1886 года в рабочем состоянии.  
— И ты понимаешь как работает этот монстр? — поразился Фред.  
— Этот, как ты выражаешься, монстр намного проще любого современного генератора. Не говоря уже о том, насколько он слабее. Сейчас на такое поместье вместо восемнадцати устройств надо только четыре. И я добавлю пятое на случай аварий. И реорганизуем треть узлов всей электросистемы. Она слишком громоздкая, а потому ненадёжная и энергозатраты выше, чем должны быть.  
— Вадим, ты в России точно был электриком-техником, а не инженером? Ни один техник так, как ты не думает! Техник это я — чиню поломку в тех пределах, которые имеются. А ты всегда и во всём смотришь на систему аналитически, не только обнаруживаешь и чинишь поломку, но и сразу ищешь и исправляешь слабые места в конструкции. Да ещё знаешь историю электротехники и электромеханики, постоянно гоняешь аналогии от минувших дней к нынешним и обратно, находишь в этом полезные идеи. Так работают только инженеры.  
— А ещё я масон и супермен, — фыркнул Вадим. — Пойдём смотреть дом, там больше всего работы. Остальными службами займёмся после него.  
В холле их встретили хозяин дома Ричард Кан и его родственник, имени которого мистер Кан не назвал, лишь сказал Фреду и Вадиму, что это его племянник.  
Парочка была колоритной — смуглый, скуластый, с по-азиатски приплюснутым носом и раскосыми глазами дядюшка и блондин-племянник со светло-серыми глазами и тонкими чертами лица.  
— Шведка вышла замуж за китайца? — шёпотом предположил Фред.  
— Он больше похож на тайца, — ответил Вадим. — Но мне важнее проводка, нежели их семейная история.  
Он подошёл к хозяевам:  
— Здание электрослужбы требует минимального ремонта и по современным технико-эксплуатационным нормативам может использоваться как автономная станция гостиницы. Это я к тому, что будете вы жить в этом владении только сам или сделаете из него отель, в любом случае здание электрослужбы требует небольших вложений. Основные затраты будут в покупке оборудования и замене проводки.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ричард Кан.  
Электрики начали осмотр холла, а племянник сказал дядюшке на финском:  
— И ради этого бесцветного чувачка потрачено столько денег и переезд совершён такой, что практически всю жизнь пришлось начать с нуля?! Да ту же глянуть не на что, он вообще никакой!  
— Тигр в джунглях тоже незаметен настолько, что может показаться бесцветным, — ответил дядюшка. — Но назвать его никаким сможет только глупец.  
Фред окинул их заинтересованным и подозрительным взглядом. А когда они с Вадимом ушли в следующую комнату, Фред сказал:  
— У меня мать суоми. И я бываю в Финляндии. Так что неплохо знаю язык. И понял, что племянник заказчика говорил своему дядюшке.  
Вадим посмотрел на компаньона с интересом — судя по предисловию, разговор заказчика с племянником был весьма интересен. Когда Фред пересказал его содержание, Вадим усмехнулся, вполне убедительно делая вид, что услышанные Фредом слова ничего не значили:  
— У племянника неверная информация. Моя жизнь изменилась только в сторону более высокого заработка и отсутствия страха быть убитым за то, что я гей, а жизнь моего бывшего, в которого и вкладывались деньги, тем более существенных перемен не претерпела — его богатый отец и ранее покупал ему роли в телесериалах и участия в популярных телешоу. Для родившихся с золотой ложкой во рту весь мир одинаков. Если я вынужден был изучать нормативы и технико-эксплуатационные характеристики предмета своей работы, которые существенно отличаются от страны к стране, и получать новые сертификаты и лицензии, то моему бывшему даже водительские права не пришлось получать, потому что машину водила нанятая отцом секретарша-американка.  
Фред понимающе кивнул, усмехнулся:  
— Похоже, это ревность фаната.  
— Да, возможно. Один мой приятель подавал документы на конкурс на должность инженера по интернет-коммуникациям, и так я узнал, что мой бывший приехал в Чикаго, чтобы открыть собственный интернет-канал. В Чикаго его содержание дешевле, чем в Лос-Анджелесе и Нью-Йорке, а папаша моего бывшего умеет считать деньги. Но фанаты почему-то решили, что всё дело в попытке реанимировать давно забытый романчик.  
— Лишь бы нашу фирму в соцсетях не трепали, — встревожился Фред.  
— Будет бесплатная реклама, — пожал плечами Вадим. — Станем обслуживать дома здешних звёзд.  
Фред подумал и кивнул. А Вадим сказал, что ему надо справить нужду, прошёл через холл к биотуалету во дворе и на ходу незаметно сфотографировал на телефон заказчика с племянником. Из туалета Вадим отправил сообщение и фотографии Михаилу — о разговоре заказчика с племянником ему следовало знать.  
Остаток дня не принёс никаких сюрпризов — и заказчик, и племянник вскоре уехали, а Фред и Вадим спокойно завершили осмотр.

 

* * * 

**Дневник Михаила**   
**_Запись вторая_ **

В своей новой жизни я опять оказался принцем, поскольку статус сына того, кто богат настолько, чтобы покупать сенаторов, газеты и телеканалы, немногим отличается от статуса великого князя. И, боюсь, сложностей сей статус принесёт не меньше. Причём не только мне, но и Вадиму, который занял в моём сердце то место, которое ранее предназначалось для Николеньки.  
Их невозможное сходство сводит меня с ума. Я прочитал множество статей, и теперь удостоверен в том, что два разных человека не могут одинаково пахнуть, иметь один и тот же тембр голоса, одни и те же движения. Похожие — да, сколько угодно. Но не одинаковые.  
И я решился удостовериться окончательно. А потому, списываясь с Хабаровским краевым музеем, заказал не только работу о символике местных племён, но и поиск в городском архиве записок, собственноручно сделанных господином Осиповым, инженером судоремонтных мастерских Сионгова.  
В пору Сионгов весьма деятельно расширял своё предприятие, а потому инженеры писали много рабочих записок, которые после в конторе перепечатывались писарем набело. Но черновики всегда сохранялись, чтобы инженеры могли и перечитать их, уточняя свои идеи, и доказать, какие распоряжения отдавались на самом деле.  
Поэтому записки Николеньки вместе с архивами мастерских после 1917 года попали в городские хранилища. А на записках могут быть отпечатки пальцев инженера Осипова, потому что во время работы он брал бумагу пальцами, испачканными в графите, краске, технических маслах и тому подобном. Такие отпечатки будут пригодны для опознания и через сто лет, и через тысячу. Всё зависит только от сохранности бумаги.  
И копию отпечатков снять можно. Я сказал, что это необходимо для определения авторства других записок, которые находятся в частном архиве в Чикаго.  
Но я не знаю, что мне делать, если окажется, что Вадим — это Николенька. Сказать ему или нет? С одной стороны, если Вадим не помнит свою прошлую жизнь, то и не помнит той боли, которую я причинил ему, а значит нашу новую любовь ничто не омрачит. С другой стороны, Вадим никогда не захочет быть заменой, мои слова о любви не будут услышаны. Есть и третья сторона — если Николенька вспомнит себя, то не сочтёт ли изменой то, что я так легко и быстро отдал его место в моём сердце Вадиму?  
Господь всемогущий, как же всё запуталось! Молю, вразуми меня! Не дай снова потерять его.  
Вадима нанял на работу человек, племянником которого называет себя сын того шамана, который открыл мне врата в этот город и в это время.  
Наём Вадима не может быть случайностью. Но зачем этим людям нужен обычный электрик, каких миллионы?  
Или Вадим не обычен?  
Я тысячу раз готов признать, что Вадим — совершенство и величайшая ценность мироздания, высшее и лучшее из творений господних, но всё это есть восторги любящего сердца, и все прелести, достоинства и благодати Вадима, которые наполняют восхищением, благоговением и счастием мою душу, откроются лишь под влиянием нежнейшего из чувств. Люди обыденные, коих не коснулся ниспосланный мне небесный дар любви, подобны слепым — они не увидят всех сокровищ, коими наделён Вадим. И это правильно и справедливо, поскольку у каждом человеке есть вещи, предназначенные лишь для близких.  
Но что если я, очаровавшись созерцанием одних ценностей, не заметил других? И эти другие ценности сделали Вадим желанной добычей для шаманов.  
Очевидно, что сын шамана никогда прежде не видел Вадима. Но знал, что это именно тот человек, к которому шаман отправлял меня. И знал от своего подельника-азиата, который и нанял Вадима.  
Мне страшно за Вадима так, что холодеет сердце. Больше всего я хочу схватить его в охапку и убежать куда-нибудь подальше — на Амазонку, в Австралию, в Океанию... Но вряд ли это поможет. Если шаманы нашли его в Чикаго, найдут везде.  
Обезопасить Вадима будет возможным, лишь изыскав оружие против шаманов.  
А для этого надо знать о них как можно больше. И я жду ответы из музеев и архивов.

**Продолжение в понедельник, 30.01.2017, в 19:00-19:30 по Гринвичу = 20:00-20:30 по Германии = 21:00-21:30 по Москве = 11:00-11:30 по Лос-Анджелесу = 14:00-14:30 по Нью-Йорку. Выкладываться будет только на моём форуме, на Фикбуке и на Призрачных Мирах. Здесь выкладок этого романа больше не будет.**


End file.
